Warrior Idol
by Loki-Hiddleston
Summary: I GOT PERMISSION FROM MISTYSTREAM SOOTFUR'S LOYALTY! Yet another WarriorIdol crossover. Squirrelflight wants to win. Blackstar's making everybody miserable. Firestar's gone crazy. Oh, and did we mention Leafpool's hosting?
1. ThunderClan Auditions

Warrior Idol

Chapter 1: ThunderClan

**A/N: Before I start, I DID PM Mistystream Sootfur's Loyalty, and she gave me permission to do this. You won't be able to vote right now, but soon you will. Oh, and Leafpool's host.**

I calmly stared out at the waiting cats. A long line of the ones who were auditioning had formed a group off to the side, and were murmuring excitedly. The producer caught my eye and nodded. Feeling suddenly nervous, I stepped out into the light.

"Hello, and welcome to the first season of Warrior Idol!" I yowled. Cheers rose from the watching cats. A banner that read _We Love Leafpool _was waved in the air.

"Many cats will audition this season, but only one will be the next Warrior Idol. Today we will be hearing some hopefuls from ThunderClan. First up, Squirrelflight!" I grinned as my sister trotted onto the stage, looking as eager as ever.

"I'll be singing _It's Not Over_." she meowed. She took a deep breath, and began to sing.

_I was blown away.  
What could I say?  
It all seemed to make sense.  
You've taken away everything,  
And I can't deal with that.  
I try to see the good in life,  
But good things in life are hard to find.  
We'll blow it away, blow it away.  
Can we make this something good?  
Well, I'll try to do it right this time around. _

Let's start over.  
I'll try to do it right this time around.  
It's not over.  
'Cause a part of me is dead and in the ground.  
This love is killing me,  
But you're the only one.  
It's not over.

Taken all I could take,  
And I cannot wait.  
We're wasting too much time  
Being strong, holding on.  
Can't let it bring us down.  
My life with you means everything,  
So I won't give up that easily.  
I'll blow it away, blow it away.  
Can we make this something good?  
'Cause it's all misunderstood.  
Well, I'll try to do it right this time around.

Let's start over.  
I'll try to do it right this time around.  
It's not over.  
'Cause a part of me is dead and in the ground.  
This love is killing me,  
But you're the only one.  
It's not over.

We can't let this get away.  
Let it out, let it out.  
Don't get caught up in yourself.  
Let it out.

Let's start over.  
I'll try to do it right this time around.  
It's not over.  
'Cause a part of me is dead and in the ground.  
This love is killing me,  
But you're the only one.  
It's not over.

Let's start over.  
It's not over, yeah...  
This love is killing me,  
But you're the only one.  
It's not over.

I knew she was singing about her relationship with Brambleclaw. Unluckily, he was in the back with the rest of the auditioning cats. I hoped he had heard the song.

"Judges, what do you think?" I asked.

"I liked it, dawg. Real nice…" Onestar meowed. Approving yowls met his words.

"It sucked." Blackstar growled. The cats booed and somebody yowled, "We hate Blackstar!" I grinned.

"I thought it was great. You show great promise." Leopardstar smiled sweetly.

"Wha?" Firestar asked. He was flipping through one of his old magazines.

"How was Squirrelflight's performance?" I asked patiently.

"It was good." he meowed, not looking up from his magazine.

"Congratulations, Squirrelflight! You have made it to the Island!" I happily handed her the golden paper, grinning. I was thrilled that the first cat, who was my sister, had made it through to the next round.

"Next up, we have…Sorreltail." I grinned as my friend half ran, half leaped onto the stage.

"I'll be singing a song I made up called _Never Easy_."

I smiled. I always liked it when people made up their own song.

"Take it away."

_I was falling, through the darkness._

_And I couldn't stop myself._

_But I guess it's possible, just possible_

_To climb back up again…_

_And it's never easy._

_Oh it's never easy._

_It's never easy when you're falling._

_And no ones there to help._

_Some cats, they call me crazy._

_I laugh and call them dumb._

_They ask why I act so scared._

_I tell them it's never easy…_

_But it's still possible._

_Yea it's not impossible_

_To fall and still_

_Survive…_

_So when you're dead to the world_

_And no ones with you…_

_Just remember it not easy_

_But not impossible…_

_Ohhh_

_Yea it's still hard_

_To climb back up the ladder_

_Of sorrow_

_And even with all the help_

_You're still gonna fall back down_

_Yea it's never easy_

_No it's never easy_

_Never easy, at all_

_And it's never easy_

_No it's never easy_

_It's never easy_

_But it's not impossible._

The cats screamed their approval. Sorreltail beamed, but I noticed that she had a tear in her eye as well. I wondered what her song was about.

"Judges?" What do you think?"

"It was GREAT!" Leopardstar meowed. The crowd cheered at her overly excited words.

"Whatever makes you happy…" Blackstar growled. I took that as a yes.

"I'm gonna have to say no." Onestar meowed slowly. The cats booed and hissed, and it was at least a full minute before they quieted down.

"Well, I think she was da bomb!" Firestar meowed, glaring at Onestar."

"Congratulations, Sorreltail! Welcome to the Island!!"

The rest of the auditions went by pretty well. Brambleclaw and Sandstorm were the only cats who made it through. Rainwhisker came close, but was cut back. Ashfur…didn't stand a chance...

"Well, five lucky ThunderClan cats have made it to the next round. But who will survive? Tune in next week for the WindClan auditions of Warrior Idol!"


	2. WindClan Auditions

Warrior Idol: Chapter 2

WindClan Auditions

**A/N: I've decided to make this chapter, along with the rest, in present tense. I think it goes better with the story that way.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Warriors, or any of the songs mentioned, or used in this chapter.**

"These cats have traveled from the far away moors. Will their journey have been for nothing? Find out on the WindClan audition. This is Warrior Idol!"

I step out onto the makeshift stage, O.k., so maybe it was only a few planks of wood on some old logs. I hope the Island's stage is better.

"Let's welcome our judges! Give it up for Blackstar!"

There was some applause for the ShadowClan leader. He glares at the watching cats, before settling down into his seat.

"Onestar!"

The cats yowl their approval. I stare as Onestar comes out wearing…sunglasses? Great StarClan!

"Leopardstar!"

The cats jump to their feet and begin caterwauling their approval. Leopardstar has a good chance of becoming judge of the season. Unfortunately, that wasn't announced until the last episode.

"Here's our final judge, Firestar!" I find myself clapping along with them, as the final judge, who was also my father, steps out onto the stage.

"First up for our WindClan auditions…Crowfeather!" I stare as my former mate steps onto the stage.

"What will you be singing?" I ask, unable to meet his eyes.

"I'll be singing Keep Holding On."

_You're not alone  
Together we stand  
I'll be by your side, you know I'll take your hand  
When it gets cold  
And it feels like the end  
There's no place to go  
You know I won't give in  
No I won't give in_

Keep holding on  
'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through  
Just stay strong  
'Cause you know I'm here for you, I'm here for you  
There's nothing you could say  
Nothing you could do  
There's no other way when it comes to the truth  
So keep holding on  
'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through

So far away  
I wish you were here  
Before it's too late, this could all disappear  
Before the doors close  
And it comes to an end  
With you by my side I will fight and defend  
I'll fight and defend  
Yeah, yeah

Keep holding on  
'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through  
Just stay strong  
'Cause you know I'm here for you, I'm here for you  
There's nothing you could say  
Nothing you could do  
There's no other way when it comes to the truth  
So keep holding on  
'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through

Hear me when I say, when I say I believe  
Nothing's gonna change, nothing's gonna change destiny  
Whatever's meant to be will work out perfectly  
Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah

La da da da  
La da da da  
La da da da da da da da da

Keep holding on  
'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through  
Just stay strong  
'Cause you know I'm here for you, I'm here for you  
There's nothing you could say  
Nothing you could do  
There's no other way when it comes to the truth  
So keep holding on  
'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through

Keep holding on  
Keep holding on

There's nothing you could say  
Nothing you could do  
There's no other way when it comes to the truth  
So keep holding on  
'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through

"Judges? What do you think?"

"He might win. I say yes." Blackstar meows.

"I don't think so…" Leopardstar meows. Disapproving hisses meet her words.

"Well, I think he should go through!" Onestar hisses, glaring at Leopardstar.

"No way! He doesn't stand a chance!" Firestar hisses.

I nervously step up to the microphone. "When a tie between the judges occurs, I am called in as the fifth judge."

As much as I want to let him through, I know that if I did, cats would think it is only because I had loved him.

"Crowfeather…" I pause for a second. "Welcome to the Island!" I walk over to him to give him the golden ticket. As I was walking over, I trip over my own paws. I land in a heap at his feet, my cheeks red with embarrassment.

I start to get to my feet, when Crowfeather does something completely unexpected.

Pausing to look around, he bends over and hauls me to my feet. I start to step back, when Crowfeather presses his muzzle comfortingly into my side.

"I love you." He purrs.

I stare. This was completely unexpected.

"I love you too…"

The crowd erupts. Cheers ring out from every corner of the audience.

"Leafpool, Crowfeather! Leafpool, Crowfeather! Leafpool, Crowfeather!"

I stumble back to the microphone. "Up next is…Ashfoot." I stare as Crowfeather's mother steps out onto the stage. She glances at me, and I stare at my paws.

"I'll be singing Connected." she meows. I nod.

_No one else  
Will help us to get through  
So by ourselves  
We'll know just what to do_

We are connected,  
We'll never be alone  
We walk together,  
Forever down that road

You and I  
Will share all that we know  
So close your eyes  
And just let yourself go

We are connected,  
We'll never be alone  
We walk together,  
Forever down that road

And if you fall behind,  
and don't know what to do  
I promise I'll be waiting there for you... 

_(for you)..._

Follow me into a better day  
We'll be alright,  
no matter what they say

We are connected,  
We'll never be alone  
We walk together,  
Forever down that road

Road, road, road...

The crowd is going mad! Everybody stares as the judges begin talking excitedly. I see Firestar glance at the other leaders.

"Judges, does she go through?"

There is a dramatic pause. Then…

"YES!!" All four judges yowl. Even Blackstar looks impressed.

"Well, folks. After a unanimous vote, Ashfoot has made it to the Island!" I say, handing her the ticket. She leaps off the stage, grinning.

"Our second to last performance will be from Webfoot." I meow. The WindClan warrior steps out onto the stage. Out of all the auditioning cats, he looks most comfortable.

"What will you be singing?" I ask quietly.

Webfoot stares at the ground for a second. He looks up, grinning.

"I'll be singing Bad Day."

_Where is the moment we needed the most  
You kick up the leaves and the magic is lost  
They tell me your blue skies fade to grey  
They tell me your passion's gone away  
And I don't need no carryin' on_

You stand in the line just to hit a new low  
You're faking a smile with the coffee to go  
You tell me your life's been way off line  
You're falling to pieces every time  
And I don't need no carryin' on

Cause you had a bad day  
You're taking one down  
You sing a sad song just to turn it around  
You say you don't know  
You tell me don't lie  
You work at a smile and you go for a ride  
You had a bad day  
The camera don't lie  
You're coming back down and you really don't mind  
You had a bad day  
You had a bad day

Well you need a blue sky holiday  
The point is they laugh at what you say  
And I don't need no carryin' on

You had a bad day  
You're taking one down  
You sing a sad song just to turn it around  
You say you don't know  
You tell me don't lie  
You work at a smile and you go for a ride  
You had a bad day  
The camera don't lie  
You're coming back down and you really don't mind  
You had a bad day

(Oh.. Holiday...)

Sometimes the system goes on the blink  
And the whole thing turns out wrong  
You might not make it back and you know  
That you could be well oh that strong  
And I'm not wrong

So where is the passion when you need it the most  
Oh you and I  
You kick up the leaves and the magic is lost

Cause you had a bad day  
You're taking one down  
You sing a sad song just to turn it around  
You say you don't know  
You tell me don't lie  
You work at a smile and you go for a ride  
You had a bad day  
You've seen what you like  
And how does it feel for one more time  
You had a bad day  
You had a bad day

Had a bad day  
Had a bad day  
Had a bad day  
Had a bad day  
Had a bad day

"Well judges, does he go through to the island?"

"No way. Honestly! How could he win?" Blackstar growls.

"Well I thought he was great!" Leopardstar meows.

"I agree." Firestar meows.

"Me too." Onestar meows.

"Well, it looks like Blackstar's been outvoted! Webfoot, welcome to the Island!"

There was only one other performance. I think Whitetail did pretty well, but she got cut back.

"Well, three cats have made it through to the Island. Who will join them? Find out next week on the RiverClan auditions of Warrior Idol!" I meow, stepping back from the microphone.

I sigh as the cats begin to leave. Today had been a very interesting day…

**A/N: As you can probably see, I'm a LeafxCrow fan. If you don't like that pairing, that's your problem.**

**Oh yea, I need song choices, people! I'm out of ideas!!**


	3. RiverClan Auditions

Warrior Idol: Chapter 3

RiverClan Auditions

**A/N: Thank you for all the reviews. Also, Flamespirit, my KidTribes story is on hold, so I can manage this story…**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Warriors, or any of the songs.**

"These cats have traveled from the RiverClan camp to audition. Six cats are going to audition, but how many will make it to the island? Find out on this weeks episode of Warrior Idol!"

I step out into the light. The cats begin cheering. To my surprise, the judges were already seated. They stare at me, and I suddenly feel nervous.

"Up first is Mistyfoot." I clap as the blue-gray deputy steps out onto the stage.

"What will you be singing?" I ask. Mistyfoot looks uncertain, as if she hasn't picked out a song.

"I'll be singing Nothing I Ever Knew." she meows. I quietly step back and let her take the stage.

_Right now I feel - just like a leaf on a breeze  
Who knows where it's blowin'  
Who knows where it's goin'  
I find myself somewhere I - I never thought I'd be  
Going round in circles  
Thinking about you and me  
How do I explain it when I don't know what to say  
What do I do now - so much has changed _

Nothing I have ever known - has made me feel this way  
Nothing I have ever seen - has made me want to stay  
but here I am - ready for you  
I'm turnin', I'm fallin' - I hear my home callin'  
Hey - I've never felt somethin's so strong - oh no  
It's like nothing I've ever known

Now you're the one I'm looking for  
You're the one I need  
You're the one that gives me - a reason to believe  
Following a star - has lead to where you are  
It feels so strong now - this can't be wrong now

I smile as she finishes her song. It reminds me of the cruel journey we had to take.

"Judges, what do you think?"

"I think she needs some serious voice lessons." Blackstar growls. The cats boo their approval.

"I think she has promise. And I'm _not_ just saying that because she's my warrior." Leopardstar meows loudly.

"Well, I though you waz da bomb!" Onestar meows.

"Yea, whatever you think…" Firestar meows. He has his muzzle buried in a magazine. Great.

"Up next, we have none other than…Mothwing!"

The golden medicine cat steps quietly onto the stage. She glances around nervously, and I begin to wonder what song she has picked out.

"I'll be singing-uh…Behind these Hazel Eyes.

_Seems like just yesterday  
You were a part of me  
I used to stand so tall  
I used to be so strong  
Your arms around me tight  
Everything, it felt so right  
Unbreakable, like nothin' could go wrong  
Now I can't breathe  
No, I can't sleep  
I'm barely hanging on _

Here I am, once again  
I'm torn into pieces  
Can't deny it, can't pretend  
Just thought you were the one  
Broken up, deep inside  
But you won't get to see the tears I cry  
Behind these hazel eyes

I told you everything  
Opened up and let you in  
You made me feel alright  
For once in my life  
Now all that's left of me  
Is what I pretend to be  
So together, but so broken up inside  
'Cause I can't breathe  
No, I can't sleep  
I'm barely hangin' on

Here I am, once again  
I'm torn into pieces  
Can't deny it, can't pretend  
Just thought you were the one  
Broken up, deep inside

_  
But you won't get to see the tears I cry  
Behind these hazel eyes _

Swallow me then spit me out  
For hating you, I blame myself  
Seeing you it kills me now  
No, I don't cry on the outside  
Anymore...

Here I am, once again  
I'm torn into pieces  
Can't deny it, can't pretend  
Just thought you were the one  
Broken up, deep inside  
But you won't get to see the tears I cry  
Behind these hazel eyes

Here I am, once again  
I'm torn into pieces  
Can't deny it, can't pretend  
Just thought you were the one  
Broken up, deep inside  
But you won't get to see the tears I cry  
Behind these hazel eyes

I stare. Last I checked, Mothwing didn't have a love life. Oh well. Things could change.

"Judges, what do you think?" I ask, feeling scared for my friend.

"I thought it was horrible." Blackstar growls. To my dismay, the other judges are nodding their approval.

"No way." Leopardstar, Firestar, and Onestar meow at the same time.

"I'm sorry, Mothwing. You are not going to the Island." Mothwing looks about ready to cry, but she gulps, and leaps off the stage.

"Next up is Blackclaw."

The black tom trots onto the stage.

"I'll be singing a remix to Frontline."

_It's not like I'm walking alone into the valley of the shadow of death  
Gotta keep moving, 'cause it ain't over yet  
I'd be willing to bet that if we don't back down  
I'll be the one that's getting the lives in the end  
When it's over, we can say, "Well done"  
But not yet, 'cause it's only begun  
So, pick up, and follow me, we're the only ones  
To fight this thing, until we've won  
We move on and don't look back  
But that one little kit_

_Could reveal our plot_

_Still, we've gotta keep moving along _

Hey little cat  
Let me hear your battle cry tonight  
Stand beside, or step aside  
But don't cross that borderline

_  
And we'll be carrying on, until the day it doesn't matter anymore  
Step aside, you forgot what this is for  
We fight to live, we live to fight  
And tonight, you'll hear my battle cry  
We live our lives on the frontlines  
We're not afraid of the fast times  
These days have opened up my eyes  
And now, I see where the threat lies_

_  
Hey little cat  
Let me hear your battle cry tonight  
Stand beside, or step aside  
But don't cross that borderline_

_  
Hey little cat  
Let me hear your battle cry tonight  
Stand beside, or step aside  
But don't cross that borderline_

_Let me hear your battle cry tonight_

"What do you think, judges?"

"I think he shows promise." Blackstar meows approvingly.

"The vocals were a little off, but you could work on it. I say yes."

"I think you should work on your singing. I say no." Firestar meows, cutting off Onestar.

"Well, I think he has talent. I say yes." Onestar meows.

"Congratulations, Blackclaw! You have made it to the Island!" I happily hand him the golden ticket.

"Our fourth audition is Minnowpaw." I stare. This is the first apprentice who's auditioned.

"I'll be singing Chemicals React."

_You make me feel out of my element  
Like I'm walkin' on broken glass  
Like my worlds spinnin' in slow motion  
And you're movin' too fast _

Were you right, was I wrong  
Were you weak, was I strong, yeah  
Both of us broken  
Caught in a moment  
We lived and we loved  
And we hurt and we jumped, yeah  
But the planets all aligned  
When you looked into my eyes  
And just like that  
The chemicals react  
The chemicals react

You make me feel out of my element  
Like I'm drifting out to the sea  
Like the tides pullin' me in deeper  
Makin' it harder to breathe

We cannot deny, how we feel inside  
We cannot deny

Were you right, was I wrong  
Were you weak, was I strong, yeah  
Both of us broken  
Caught in a moment  
We lived and we loved  
And we hurt and we jumped, yeah  
But the planets all aligned  
When you looked into my eyes  
And just like that  
The chemicals react  
The chemicals react

Kaleidoscope of colors  
Turning hopes on fire, sun is burning  
Shining down on both of us  
Don't let us lose it (don't let us lose it...)

Were you right, was I wrong  
Were you weak, was I strong, yeah  
Both of us broken  
Caught in a moment  
We lived and we loved  
And we hurt and we jumped, yeah

We lived  
We loved  
We hurt  
we jumped  
We're right  
We're wrong  
We're weak  
We're strong  
We lived to love

But the planets all aligned  
When you looked into my eyes  
And just like that  
Watch the chemicals react  
And just like that  
The chemicals react  
(The chemicals react)

The cats are standing on their paws, clapping loudly. My jaw drops. That apprentice is good!

"I think she should win!" Blackstar meows.

"Ditto for that." Leopardstar meows, nodding her head in approval.

"I think you should go far." Onestar meows.

Firestar shakes his head, "She's an _apprentice_! She can't win!!"

"Congratulations, Minnowpaw! Welcome to the Island!" I meow happily, giving her the golden ticket.

"Next up, our next to last audition is…Beechtail!" I remember that he had been made a warrior just yesterday.

"I'll be singing The Reason."

_I'm not a perfect person  
There's many things I wish I didn't do  
But I continue learning  
I never meant to do those things to you  
And so I have to say before I go  
That I just want you to know _

I've found out a reason for me  
To change who I used to be  
A reason to start over new  
and the reason is you

I'm sorry that I hurt you  
It's something I must live with everyday  
And all the pain I put you through  
I wish that I could take it all away  
And be the one who catches all your tears  
That's why I need you to hear

I've found out a reason for me  
To change who I used to be  
A reason to start over new  
and the reason is You

and the reason is You  
and the reason is You

_and the reason is you_

_  
I'm not a perfect person  
I never meant to do those things to you  
And so I have to say before I go  
That I just want you to know _

I've found out a reason for me  
To change who I used to be  
A reason to start over new  
and the reason is you

I've found a reason to show  
A side of me you didn't know  
A reason for all that I do  
And the reason is you

All the judges, except Blackstar, of course, voted yes.

"Welcome to the Island!"

"And now, our last performance will be from…Reedwhisker!" I smile as the cat, who I had rescued as an apprentice, stepped out onto the stage.

"I'll be singing Collide."

_The dawn is breaking  
A light shining through  
You're barely waking  
And I'm tangled up in you  
Yeah _

I'm open, you're closed  
Where I follow, you'll go  
I worry I won't see your face  
Light up again

Even the best fall down sometimes  
Even the wrong words seem to rhyme  
Out of the doubt that fills my mind  
I somehow find  
You and I collide

I'm quiet you know  
You make a first impression  
I've found I'm scared to know I'm always on your mind

Even the best fall down sometimes  
Even the stars refuse to shine  
Out of the back you fall in time  
I somehow find  
You and I collide

Don't stop here  
I lost my place  
I'm close behind

Even the best fall down sometimes  
Even the wrong words seem to rhyme  
Out of the doubt that fills your mind  
You finally find  
You and I collide

You finally find  
You and I collide  
You finally find  
You and I collide

Reedwhisker gets a lot of applause. The judges agree, and vote him to the next round.

He steps off the stage, and I step back up to the microphone.

"Five cats have made it through this round. Who will join them next week? Find out on the ShadowClan auditions of Warrior Idol!"

I smile. ShadowClan, here we come.

**I still need song choices people. Oh, and I don't know if Minnowpaw's a girl or not, but in this story, she is. Also, did you like my little twist? Now apprentices will audition!!**


	4. ShadowClan Auditions

Warrior Idol: Chapter 4

ShadowClan Auditions

**A/N: Last audition chapter, people!! Expect less frequent updates because we have some big tests at school that I need to study for.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Warriors, or any of the songs used in this chapter EXCEPT Never Mind, which is 100 mine!**

"These cats have traveled from the marshlands to audition here. Five cats will give it their best, but who will get through? Find out on this week's episode of Warrior Idol!"

I step out for the last time onto this stage. I'm looking forward to going to the Island.

"First up, let's give it up for Blackstar!" There is some actual applause for the leader. The auditioning cats in the back are loudest.

"Leopardstar!" Once again, the cats go crazy. They are chanting, "Leopardstar! Leopardstar! Leopardstar!" Some cats have banners that read, _Leopardstar for Judge of the Season!!_

"Onestar!" The brown WindClan leader prances out to the stage. He does a sweeping bow before sitting down next to Leopardstar.

"And Firestar!" The she-cats are going crazy! I see Sandstorm glare around. I guess that's one of the good things about hosting. If there's a fight, I can patch up the wounds.

"All right, first up, Rowanclaw!" I gulp. What song can Rowanclaw, the _gender-confused cat_, have in mind?

"I'll be singing…I feel-"

"No!" Blackstar yowls

"But can't I just-," Rowanclaw mews

"NO!"

Rowanclaw hisses, but turns around and leaps off the stage.

"Okay, next up…Tawnypelt!"

The tortoiseshell warrior prances up onto the stage.

"I'll be singing a song I wrote called _Never Mind_."

_I was the ocean, and you were the sky._

_And we were divided, separated, brought together by…_

_Never mind_

_Never mind this, never mind that…_

_Never mind all the times I talked to you._

_Never mind all the times I worked with you_

_Never mind all the times I rescued you_

_When we would play…_

_We had the peace, we had it all_

_We made believe we couldn't fall_

_And now its war, what have we done_

_To you…_

_And every cat in every Clan_

_Is wondering why this happened_

_What did I do to deserve_

_All this?_

_Never mind all the times I talked to you._

_Never mind all the times I worked with you_

_Never mind all the times I rescued you_

_When we would play…_

_Never mind all the times I talked to you._

_Never mind all the times I worked with you_

_Never mind all the times I rescued you_

_When we would play…_

_Ohhh…_

_Never mind…_

_Never mind…_

_Never mind…_

The judges are staring at Tawnypelt, their eyes wide. I have to shake my head to clear my thoughts. That warrior is _good_!

"Judges, what do you think?"

Blackstar stares at his warrior, "If you win…I'll make you deputy!"

"But I'm deputy!" Russetfur yowls from the back.

"Well, you're not cool."

I laugh quietly. "Leopardstar?"

"I think she was great. I'll be surprised if you don't make the top two." She smiles sweetly.

"Onestar?"

"I liked it…it was cool, dude..."

"Firestar?"

Firestar has his muzzle buried in a magazine. He doesn't look up.

"Firestar?"

"Yea, whatever you want, sweetie. I'll get you your lunch in a second."

I sigh. "Welcome to the Island, Tawnypelt!"

She smiles. I hand her the golden ticket, and she leaps off the stage.

"Next up, none other than Littlecloud!" I pray that he's better than Mothwing. We medicine cats need _some_ attention!

"I'll be singing the song, _How to Save A Life_."

I sigh. Finally! I know this song, and it's a good choice for a medicine cat.

_Step one you say we need to talk  
He walks you say sit down it's just a talk  
He smiles politely back at you  
You stare politely right on through  
Some sort of window to your right  
As he goes left and you stay right  
Between the lines of fear and blame  
And you begin to wonder why you came _

Where did I go wrong, I lost a friend  
Somewhere along in the bitterness  
And I would have stayed up with you all night  
Had I known how to save a life

Let him know that you know best  
Cause after all you do know best  
Try to slip past his defense  
Without granting innocence  
Lay down a list of what is wrong  
The things you've told him all along  
And pray to God he hears you  
And pray to God he hears you

Where did I go wrong, I lost a friend  
Somewhere along in the bitterness  
And I would have stayed up with you all night  
Had I known how to save a life

As he begins to raise his voice  
You lower yours and grant him one last choice  
Drive until you lose the road  
Or break with the ones you've followed  
He will do one of two things  
He will admit to everything  
Or he'll say he's just not the same  
And you'll begin to wonder why you came

Where did I go wrong, I lost a friend  
Somewhere along in the bitterness  
And I would have stayed up with you all night  
Had I known how to save a life

Thank StarClan! He's actually good! I smile at him, before turning to the judges.

"What do you think?"

Blackstar answers first, "I think you could go a long way!"

I stare. Blackstar isn't usually _this _nice, even to his own warriors!

"I thought the vocals were a little off. I'm saying no." Leopardstar meows. The cats stay quiet, awaiting the next judge's decision.

"I think you should…um-I didn't think it was great."

I stare. Can Littlecloud actually not make it?

"Well I thought it was cool…" Firestar meows quietly.

I quietly step up to the microphone. "Once again, I am called in as fifth judge. My choice is…" I pause.

"Welcome to the Island, Littlecloud!"

The cats cheer. "Next up…Boulder!" Great. An _elder_. What can an elder possibly do?

"I'll be singing a remix to _All About Us_."

_They say  
they don't trust  
You and me_

_So we'll run away_

_If we must  
Cause it's you and me  
And it's all about  
Yea, It's all about _

It's all about us  
It's all about  
All about me and you

_There's a thing that they can't touch  
'Cause you know, _

_It's all about us  
It's all about  
All about you_

_all about me  
We'll run away if we must  
'Cause you know  
It's all about us _

_It's all about love _

_(In you I can trust)  
It's all about me and you _

If they hurt you  
They hurt me too  
So we'll rise up  
Won't stop till we're gone  
And it's all about  
It's all about

It's all about us  
It's all about  
All about me and you  
There's a thing that they can't touch  
'Cause you know

_It's all about us  
It's all about  
All about me  
all about you  
We'll run away if we must  
'Cause you know  
It's all about us  
It's all about love  
In you I can trust  
It's all about us _

They don't know  
They can't see  
Who we are  
Fear is the enemy  
Hold on tight  
Hold on to me  
'Cause tonight

It's all about us  
It's all about  
All about me and you  
There's a thing that they can't touch  
'Cause you know  
It's all about us

_It's all about me and you  
It's all about  
All about us  
There's a thing that they can't touch  
'Cause you know  
It's all about us  
All about me  
It's all about you _

_It's all about  
All about us _

_There's a thing that they can't touch  
'Cause you know  
It's all about us _

It's all about us  
It's all about  
All about me and you  
We'll run away if we must  
'Cause you know

_It's all about us _

_It's all about  
All about me and you We'll run away if we must  
'Cause you know _

_It's all about us _

_  
It's all about us  
It's all about love  
In you I can trust _

It's all about me and you

I stare. The vocals are great, for an elder. But…why that song?

"Why did you pick that song?" I ask quietly.

Boulder looks close to tears. "When I was in BloodClan, I met a beautiful rouge named Petal. She had heard of the Clans, and told me all about them. Then, one day…Scourge saw me with her. He dragged her away, and I never saw her again." Now he was shaking, tears pouring out his eyes.

"Judges? What do you think?" I am close to crying, too.

All the judges were nodding. "I think you deserve a chance. Welcome to the Island."

There is no clapping. Everybody is too sad to celebrate.

Two other cats get through. Russetfur and Stumpytail.

"Well cats, five cats have made it through, giving us a total of seventeen cats. I will now tell you how this will work out, not that we can move on to the Island."

"Next week, we will have a she-cats show, and them a toms show. Then, the readers get to vote off one she-cat, and one tom. Next, we'll have a group audition, where you get into groups of three. The readers will vote off one group. That will put us at our top twelve. Each cat will sing one song a week, with one cat getting voted off. When we get down to our top two, each will sing two songs. Then, we will find out the first ever Warrior Idol!"

The cats cheer. I smile. "See you next week, on the she-cats episode. This is Warrior Idol!"

**A/N: Time to start voting! Vote for the cat you DON'T WANT TO GO THROUGH!!!**


	5. Shecats

**Warrior Idol: Hollywood Week One**

**She-cats week**

**A/N: Here's the she-cat chapter! no judge feedback in this one.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Warriors, or any of the songs in this chapter, except First Words.**

"Eight she-cats will perform tonight. One will be leaving. Who will it be? The choice…is up to you."

I step out onto the stage. This one is a lot fancier. It is a deep brown, and I can tell that it is brand new.

"First up, from ThunderClan, Squirrelflight!" I smile as my sister steps onto the stage.

"What song will you be singing?" I turn to face her.

"I'll be singing _Starts With Goodbye_ by Carrie Underwood."

_I was sitting on my doorstep,  
I hung up the phone and it fell out of my hand,  
But I knew I had to do it,  
And he wouldn't understand,  
So hard to see myself without him,  
I felt a piece of my heart break,  
But when you're standing at a crossroad,  
There's a choice you gotta make._

I guess it's gonna have to hurt,  
I guess I'm gonna have to cry,  
And let go of some things I've loved,  
To get to the other side,  
I guess it's gonna break me down,  
Like falling when you try to fly,  
It's sad, but sometimes moving on with the rest of your life,  
Starts with goodbye.

I know there's a blue horizon,  
Somewhere up ahead, just waiting for me,  
Getting there means leaving things behind,  
Sometimes life's so bitter sweet.

I guess it's gonna have to hurt,  
I guess I'm gonna have to cry,  
And let go of some things I've loved,  
To get to the other side,  
I guess it's gonna break me down,  
Like falling when you try to fly,  
It's sad, but sometimes moving on with the rest of your life,  
Starts with goodbye.

Time, time heals,   
The wounds that you feel,  
Somehow, right now.

I guess it's gonna have to hurt,  
I guess I'm gonna have to cry,  
And let go of some things I've loved,  
To get to the other side,  
I guess it's gonna break me down,  
Like falling when you try to fly,  
It's sad, but sometimes moving on with the rest of your life,  
Starts with goodbye,

_  
I guess I'm gonna have to cry,  
And let go of some things I've loved,  
To get to the other side,  
Starts with goodbye,_

_  
The only way you try to find,  
Moving on with the rest of your life,  
Starts with goodbye,  
Na na na na na na na_

The crowd is going wild! I wonder who Squirrelflight was singing about. Probably Ashfur.

"Next up, from ThunderClan, Sorreltail!"

The tortoiseshell warrior leaps onto the stage, a fiery gleam in her eyes.

"I'll be singing _Soldier's Daughter_ by Tonic."

_It's the way he looks at you  
That says to me  
This isn't over  
From the outside looking in  
You see there's nothing sacred here  
Nothing sacred  
You can bend  
But you can't break_

For the reasons out of our control  
You try to make it roll  
Like a dice away  
But you say that you're all empowered here  
This is obviously not clear enough  
To me  
You can bend  
But you can't break

Hey little girl keep dancing  
Hey little girl keep dancing alone  
'Cause there's not enough time in your day  
To keep you here

The soldier's daughter  
Did your daddy  
Did your daddy hurt you  
Did he make you feel bad  
Did he poison your views  
With the water he was raised on  
Oh your father's son says hang on  
Hang on

Hey little girl  
Keep dancing  
Hey little girl  
Keep dancing alone  
'Cause there's not enough time in your life  
To stay here  
So over the hills he'd climb  
Just to see her there in time  
Just to watch the sun shine through her dress

The sweet soldier's daughter  
The sweet soldier's daughter

I smile. I know that Sorreltail will go far. I just know it.

"Next up, from ThunderClan, Sandstorm!"

My mother leaps onto the stage. She licks me on the head, and I pull back, embarrassed.

"I'll be singing _Unfaithful_ by Rihanna."

_Story of my life  
Searching for the right  
But it keeps avoiding me  
Sorrow in my soul  
Cause it seems that wrong  
Really loves my company_

He's more than a man  
And this is more than love  
The reason that the sky is blue  
The clouds are rolling in  
Because I'm gone again  
And to him I just can't be true

And I know that he knows I'm unfaithful  
And it kills him inside  
To know that I am happy with some other guy  
I can see him dying

I don't wanna do this anymore  
I don't wanna be the reason why  
Every time I walk out the door  
I see him die a little more inside  
I don't wanna hurt him anymore  
I don't wanna take away his life  
I don't wanna be...  
A murderer

I feel it in the air  
As I'm doing my hair  
Preparing for another date  
A kiss upon my cheek  
As he reluctantly  
Asks if I'm gonna be out late  
I say I won't be long  
Just hanging with the girls  
A lie I didn't have to tell  
Because we both know  
Where I'm about to go  
And we know it very well

Cause I know that he knows I'm unfaithful  
And it kills him inside  
To know that I am happy with some other guy  
I can see him dying

I don't wanna do this anymore  
I don't wanna be the reason why  
Every time I walk out the door  
I see him die a little more inside  
I don't wanna hurt him anymore  
I don't wanna take away his life  
I don't wanna be...  
A murderer

Our love, his trust  
I might as well take a gun and put it to his head  
Get it over with  
I don't wanna do this  
Anymore  
Uh  
Anymore (anymore)

I don't wanna do this anymore  
I don't wanna be the reason why  
And every time I walk out the door  
I see him die a little more inside  
And I don't wanna hurt him anymore  
I don't wanna take away his life  
I don't wanna be...  
A murderer (a murderer)

No no no no

Yeah yeah yeah

I yowl in approval along with all the other cats. I can't help thinking that she was singing about Dustpelt, for I had heard that they had been close in their apprentice days.

"Next up, from WindClan, Ashfoot!" The crowd is creaming their approval. Clearly, they remember her last performance.

"I'll be singing _Rush_ by Aly and AJ."

_Into your head, into your mind  
out of your soul, race through your veins  
You can't escape, you can't escape._

Into your life, into your dreams,  
Out of the dark, sunlight again.  
You can't explain, you can't explain.

Can You feel it, can you feel it,  
Rushin' through your hair,  
Rushin' through your head,  
Can you feel it, can you feel it,

Don't let nobody tell you, your life is over,  
Be every color that you are,  
Into the rush now,  
You don't have to know how,  
Know it all before you try.

Pulling you in, spinning you 'round,  
Lifting your feet right off the ground,  
You can't believe it's happening now.

Can You feel it, can you feel it,  
Rushin' through your hair,  
Rushin' through your head,  
Can you feel it, can you feel it,

Don't let nobody tell you, your life is over,  
Be every color that you are,  
Into the rush now,  
You don't have to know how,  
Know it all before you try.

It takes you to another place,  
imagine everything you can.  
All the colors start to blend,  
Your system overloads again.

Can You feel it?

Don't let nobody tell you, your life is over,  
Be every color that you are,  
Into the rush now,  
You don't have to know how,  
Know it all before you try.

Don't let nobody tell you,  
Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah  
Don't let nobody tell you,  
Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah

Don't let nobody tell you, your life is over,  
Be every color that you are,  
Into the rush now,  
You don't have to know how,  
Know it all before you try 

I smile. Once again, the she-cats are good!

Mistyfoot did an O.k. job. Her vocals were off at the end, but she was fine other than that.

Minnowpaw came in with her warrior name, Minnowscale. She sang a great remix to _2am_, which I found nice.

"Next up, Tawnypelt!"

The tortoiseshell warrior leaps onto the stage.

"I'll be singing a song I wrote called First Words."

_Okay, so I admit that I was scared_

_Didn't want to go, and didn't give a care_

'_Bout who I knew_

_And who accepted me…_

_I met a cat by the border_

_He smelt of RiverClan_

_And looked about my age_

_I said "Hi"_

_And I was surprised when his first words were…_

_Do you want to come over (come over)_

_Hang out (hang out)_

_Everybody's comin' down to my camp_

_I said, "I don't know, I can try."_

_He looked at me and said, _

"_Meet me here at Moonhigh."_

_And everything was changing,_

_For better, or for worse,_

_And every time I closed my eyes,_

_I couldn't rid myself of that innocent look_

_I fell in love with a smoky gray warrior_

_There was nothing keeping us apart…_

_But his sister, she was_

_Always by his side._

_I was scared_

_Things weren't going_

_The way I planned them…_

_He left me for a pretty little girl_

_She didn't even live in my side of the world_

_He left us saying, "See you later."_

_But he never, ever_

_Ever came back._

_And his first words were…_

_Do you want to come over (come over)_

_Hang out (hang out)_

_Everybody's comin' down to my camp_

_I said, "I don't know, I can try."_

_He looked at me and said, _

"_Meet me here at Moonhigh."_

I smiled. I knew, somehow, that she was singing abut Stormfur. I had always sensed those two were close.

Russetfur, our last performer, did a great job, as well."

"Well, one of these cats will have to leave. Will it be Squirrelflight, Sorreltail, Sandstorm, Ashfoot, Mistyfoot, Minnowscale, Tawnypelt, or Russetfur?"

I step back from the microphone. "See you next time, on the Toms week! This is Warrior Idol!"

**An: Remember, vote for the she-cat you DON'T WANT TO GO THROUGH!! **


	6. Toms

**Hollywood: Week Two**

**Tom's week**

**A/N: Here's the toms chapter! Once again, no judge feedback in this one. Keep voting for the she-cat AND tom you DON'T WANT TO GO THROUGH!!**

"Last night, the she-cats showed their stuff. Tonight, it's the toms turn. Welcome to Warrior Idol!"

I step out to the center of the stage. There is a line of toms in the back waiting for their turn. Feeling nervous, I glance at my paper.

"First up, our only ThunderClan tom, Brambleclaw!"

The tabby warrior calmly walks onto the stage.

"What song will you be singing?" I ask.

"I'll be singing _In the End_ by Linkin' Park." He replies.

_(It starts with)  
One thing / I don't know why  
It doesn't even matter how hard you try  
Keep that in mind / I designed this rhyme  
To explain in due time_

_  
All I know  
time is a valuable thing  
Watch it fly by as the pendulum swings  
Watch it count down to the end of the day  
The clock ticks life away_

_  
It's so unreal  
Didn't look out below  
Watch the time go right out the window  
Trying to hold on / but didn't even know  
Wasted it all just to  
Watch you go_

_  
I kept everything inside and even though I tried / it all fell apart  
What it meant to me / will eventually / be a memory / of a time when I tried so hard  
And got so far  
But in the end  
It doesn't even matter  
I had to fall  
To lose it all  
But in the end  
It doesn't even matter_

_  
One thing / I don't know why  
It doesn't even matter how hard you try  
Keep that in mind / I designed this rhyme  
To remind myself how  
I tried so hard_

_  
In spite of the way you were mocking me  
Acting like I was part of your property  
Remembering all the times you fought with me  
I'm surprised it got so (far)_

_  
Things aren't the way they were before  
You wouldn't even recognize me anymore  
Not that you knew me back then  
But it all comes back to me  
In the end_

_You kept everything inside and even though I tried / it all fell apart  
What it meant to me / will eventually / be a memory / of a time when I tried so hard  
And got so far  
But in the end  
It doesn't even matter  
I had to fall  
To lose it all  
But in the end  
It doesn't even matter_

_  
I've put my trust in you  
Pushed as far as I can go  
For all this  
There's only one thing you should know  
I've put my trust in you  
Pushed as far as I can go  
For all this  
There's only one thing you should know_

_  
I tried so hard  
And got so far  
But in the end  
It doesn't even matter_

_  
I had to fall  
To lose it all  
But in the end  
It doesn't even matter_

I stare. The crowd behind me is screaming. But I know who that song is about.

_Hawkfrost._

Brambleclaw calmly walked off the stage. I shake my head to clear my thoughts, and then glance down at my paper.

"Next up, from WindClan, Crowfeather!"

My mate comes up onto the stage. He smiles at me, before turning to the crowd.

"I'll be singing _Time of Your Life_ by Green Day." Crowfeather steps back from the microphone, just as the music begins to play.

_  
Another turning point, a fork stuck in the road  
Time grabs you by the wrist, directs you where to go  
So make the best of this test, and don't ask why  
It's not a question, but a lesson learned in time _

It's something unpredictable, but in the end it's right.  
I hope you had the time of your life.

So take the photographs, and still frames in your mind  
Hang it on a shelf in good health and good time  
Tattoos of memories and dead skin on trial  
For what it's worth it was worth all the while

It's something unpredictable, but in the end it's right.  
I hope you had the time of your life.

It's something unpredictable, but in the end it's right.  
I hope you had the time of your life.

It's something unpredictable, but in the end it's right.  
I hope you had the time of your life.

I smile at him. He's good. Then I'm reminded. He might go home. I might never see him again for the rest of the season…

I turn back to the waiting audience. "Our next performer is Webfoot of WindClan!"

I smile and turn to the waiting warrior, but stop when he walks on stage with Blackclaw.

"Webfoot?" I ask, uncertain.

"Well…Blackclaw couldn't find a song, so I told him we could sing together. Is that okay?" Webfoot asked hopefully.

I nod. "Whatever."

They did a version to American Idiot. It was good, but they got a little carried away at the end.

"Well…that was _nice_." I smile awkwardly. "_Anyways_, next up, from RiverClan, Beechtail!"

The young warrior runs on stage. He skids to a halt, eyes bright.

"I'll be singing _Ocean Avenue_ by Yellowcard.

_There's a place off Ocean Avenue  
Where I used to sit and talk with you  
We were both 16 and it felt so right  
Sleeping all day, staying up all night  
Staying up all night _

There's a place on the corner of Cherry Street  
We would walk on the beach in our bare feet  
We were both 18 and it felt so right  
Sleeping all day, staying up all night  
Staying up all night

If I could find you now things would get better  
We could leave this town and run forever  
Let your waves crash down on me and take me away

There's a piece of you that's here with me  
It's everywhere I go, it's everything I see  
When I sleep, I dream and it gets me by  
I can make believe that you're here tonight  
That you're here tonight

If I could find you now things would get better  
We could leave this town and run forever  
I know somewhere, somehow we'll be together  
Let your waves crash down on me and take me away

I remember the look in your eyes  
When I told you that this was goodbye  
You were begging me not tonight  
Not here, not now  
We're looking up at the same night sky  
And keep pretending the sun will not rise  
Be together for one more night  
Somewhere, somehow

If I could find you now things would get better  
We could leave this town and run forever  
I know somewhere, somehow we'll be together  
Let your waves crash down on me and take me away

Beechtail smiles at everyone. He waves at a few of the cats in the audience before leaping off the stage.

"Next up, from RiverClan, Reedwhisker!"

The young warrior smiles and steps onto the stage. "Hi." He meows quietly.

"I'll be singing _Right Where You Want Me_ by Jesse McCartney.

_  
Girl,  
There's something 'bout me that you ought to know.  
I've never felt the need to lose control.  
Always held on back and played it slow.  
But not this time.  
Baby, don't be gentle,  
I can handle anything. _

Baby,  
Take me on a journey.  
I've been thinking lately,  
I could use a little time alone with you.  
Crazy,  
Let's do something, maybe.  
Please don't take your time,  
You got me,  
Right where you want me.

Girl,  
I'm gonna let you have your way with me.  
But when you move like that,  
Its hard to breathe.  
I never thought that it could be like this,  
But I was wrong.  
Baby, don't be gentle,  
I can handle anything.

Baby,  
Take me on a journey.  
I've been thinking lately,  
I could use a little time alone with you.  
Crazy,  
Let's do something, maybe.  
Please don't take your time,  
You got me,  
Right where you want me.

Can't explain it,  
How you swept me off my feet, unexpectedly.  
In slow motion,  
My imagination's running, trying to keep my body still,  
I can hardly stand the thrill.

Baby, don't be gentle,  
I can handle anything.

Baby,  
Take me on a journey.  
I've been thinking lately,  
I could use a little time alone with you.  
Crazy,  
Let's do something, maybe.  
Please don't take your time,  
You got me,  
Right where you want me.

Okay…Last I checked, Reedwhisker didn't have a love life. Well…

"Next up, from ShadowClan, Littlecloud!" I grin as the only medicine cat in this show steps onto the stage.

"I'll be singing a song I wrote called _Hold On_."

_You can stand there for yesterday,_

_Moaning over little things_

_And every time your set back straight,_

_You keep doing wrong_

_Ohhh…_

_You can wait for tomorrow_

_Stop living in today_

_You can hold on a while longer_

_It'll be just one more day_

_You try to solve the mysteries_

_That come at you each day_

_And most of the time…_

_You drift farther away…_

_Ohh…_

_You can wait for tomorrow_

_Stop living in today_

_You can hold on a while longer_

_It'll be just one more day_

'_Cause we stood and waited_

_We waited so long…_

_So how is it that when our time came,_

_We lost in more ways then one?_

_Ohhh…Ohhh…_

_You can wait for tomorrow_

_Stop living in today_

_You can hold on a while longer_

_It'll be just one more day_

_Yea!_

_You can wait for tomorrow_

_Stop living in today_

_You can hold on a while longer_

_It'll be just one more day_

_It'll just be one more day…_

He is greeted with thunderous applause. I flash him a thumbs-up sign.

There were two other performers. Boulder and Stumpytail. Boulder did good again, but Stumpytail had voice problems.

"Well, one of these cats will leave us. Will it be Brambleclaw, Crowfeather, Webfoot, Blackclaw, Beechtail, Reedwhisker, Littlecloud, Boulder, or Stumpytail? Find out next week. This is Warrior Idol!"

**A/N: Remember, vote for the cat you DON'T WANT TO GO THROUGH!!**


	7. Elimination Round 1

**Warrior Idol**

Elimination Round

**A/N: Here it is!! One she-cat and tom will go!!**

I smile nervously as I step onto the stage. Out in the audience, it is deathly silent. No one speaks, no one moves.

Like vapor, I move up to the microphone. "This day…two cats will leave us. One tom and one she-cat. Who will it be? Find out, for this is Warrior Idol!"

I motion to the waiting she-cat. First up, will Squirrelflight step forward." I smile at my sister. She smiles nervously back.

"Squirrelflight…you are safe!" The crowd cheers wildly. Squirrelflight happily leaps back to her spot.

"Next up, Sorreltail!" the tortoiseshell warrior pads nervously up to me.

"Just get it over with!" She hisses quietly. I nod.

"Sorreltail, you are safe!"

I sigh. So far, this is going good.

"Next up, Sandstorm!" I feel a knot in my stomach as my mother comes up to me.

"You are safe!" I sigh, happy.

"Next up, Ashfoot!" The smoky gray warrior comes up to me. I smile at her.

"The readers must really like you, you are safe!" I smile as Ashfoot happily flounces back to her spot.

"Mistyfoot, please step forward!"

I look down at my paper, then look up sadly. "Mistyfoot, will you join me in the middle of the stage?" The crowd sighs sadly. Mistyfoot pads over quietly.

"Well, Minnowscale, step forward!"

Once again, she is sent to the middle. The crowd shakes their heads sadly.

Tawnypelt makes it through, Russetfur is sent to the middle.

I turn to the three cats. "You three are the bottom three she-cats. One of you will be leaving. I can eliminate one already. Mistyfoot, you are safe!"

The crowd cheers, Mistyfoot smiles.

"Well, that leaves Russetfur and Minnowscale. Russetfur," I say. The she-cat bows her head, "You are safe!"

Minnowscale shakes her head. She sadly pads off the stage.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

I turn to the toms. "Well, Minnowscale has left us tonight. Who will the tom be?"

Like I predicted, Stumpytail leaves us.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

"Well, two cats have been kicked off. Next week, three cats will. Remember, next week is group week. Pick your group and your song. One group will be voted off. This is Warrior Idol!"


	8. Group Week

**Warrior Idol: Group Week **

**A/N: here's group week! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own warriors, or any sons except Free Fallin' **

"Toms and she-cats, these cats have worked long and hard in their groups. Will it have paid off? Find out in Warrior Idol: Group Week!" I step out onto the stage, feeling excited. Group week is my personal favorite, because I like to see who's in a group together, and I love to see the group's song choice.

"All right. Each group has one back-up singer and two lead singers. Up first, Group 1, consisting of Squirrelflight, Brambleclaw, and Crowfeather!" I clap as my sister walks out onto stage with Crowfeather and Brambleclaw. Crowfeather takes his place behind the back-up microphone. Brambleclaw stays off stage, while Squirrelflight stands in the center.

"What song will your group be performing?" I ask.

"We'll be performing Kiss/Heartbreak Hotel from the Happy Feet soundtrack." The music starts to play, and I step back.

**A/N: Regular is Crowfeather, Italicized is Squirrelflight, Bold is Brambleclaw, Bold Italicized it Squirrel and Bramble. **

Come on, and be my love.

_But how can you know for sure? _

Oh, Squirrelflight…

_Is there really just one? _

Come on, be my love.

_So many songs, but I'm feeling so lonely. _

_You don't have to be beautiful,  
to turn me on.  
I just need your body, baby,  
from dusk 'til dawn._

You don't need experience,  
to turn me on.  
You just leave it all up to me... 

Come on, Squirrelflight.

_ …Huh? _

_ You don't have to be rich,  
to be my pearl.  
You don't have to be cool,  
to rule my world._

Ain't no particular song,  
I'm more compatible with.  
I just want your extra... 

Squirrelflight kept looking behind her. Crowfeather had moved from his spot to follow her around the stage.

_Toms…toms! Give a she-cat a chance! _

The lights went out, one ray of light shone down where Brambleclaw was standing. The audience held their breath.

**Well, since my baby left me...  
I found a new place to dwell.  
It's down at the end of ** **Lonely Street****,  
at Heartbreak Hotel. **

And I said,  
I'm feelin' so lonely, baby.  
I'm feelin' so lonely.

**_I'm feelin' so lonely_**.

_I could die… _

**Don't have to be rich,  
to be my girl **

_Don't have to be cool, to rule my world… _

**To rule my world **

_Ain't no particular sign  
I'm compatible with _

**I just want your **

**_Extra time...  
And your...  
Kiss... _**

****

**** The music stopped. Squirrelflight and Brambleclaw were standing nose to nose. The crowd was cheering. Even Blackstar looked impressed.

"Leopardstar, what do you think?"

"I think it was really sweet. I think that Squirrelflight missed that high note at the end, but other than that, it was fine." The crowd cheers wildly.

"Blackstar?"

"I actually thought it was good, which is saying something!" He hissed. "Although, I had no idea you two were together again…" Brambleclaw shot a glance at Squirrelflight, who flicked her tail across his mouth.

"Onestar!"

"It was the bomb, home dawg! I give it a yo, yo, yo, Foshizzle!" I took that as a compliment.

"And Firestar!"

"Brambleclaw, you and I need to have a serious talk after the show."

I laugh quietly as they step off stage. "Up next, Group 2, featuring Sorreltail, Sandstorm, and Ashfoot!" The three she-cats walk out on stage. Sorreltail stands behind the back-up microphone, and Sandstorm and Ashfoot stand off to the side.

We'll be singing a song we wrote called Free Fallin'." Sandstorm meowed.

(Regular is Sorreltail, _Italicized is Sandstorm, _**Bold is Ashfoot, _Bold Italicized is Sand and Ash._**)

_I'm scared _(I'm scared)

_Of starving, of dying, of screaming and cryin' _

** I'm scared, I can't do it **

** Won't do it… **

** '_Cause I'm not gonna free fall, through my life. _**

**_ Let all the good days rush on by. _**

**_ Hanging by a thread, at this rate I'd be better off dead…. _**

****

Ohhh…

****

****_No more fallin' _

**It's over! **

_No more dying… _

** It's over! **

** _Ohh…Yea, yea! _**

****

**'_Cause I'm not gonna free fall, through my life. _**

**_ Let all the good days rush on by. _**

**_ Hanging by a thread, at this rate I'd be better off dead…. _**

****

****Free fallin'!

**Free fallin'! **

_ Free fallin' _

**'_Cause I'm not gonna free fall, through my life. _**

**_ Let all the good days rush on by. _**

**_ Hanging by a thread, at this rate I'd be better off dead…. _**

****

Free fallin'…

**Through **

_My _

_ **Life! **_

****

****

**** I clap loudly along with the rest of the audience. I turn happily to the judges.

"Leopardstar?"

"As always, you guys were great. I heard some pitch problems with Sorreltail but that can be fixed."

"Blackstar?"

"Bad voice, bad song…it sucked." the crowd boos their disapproval. I growl softly.

"Onestar?"

"I was rockin' to it, baby. You guys are the bomb!"

"Okay…Firestar!"

"You look great honey." He meows to Sandstorm. She blushes.

_Dad! _I whisper.

"Next up, Group 3, featuring Russetfur, Tawnypelt, and Mistyfoot!"

The three she-cats step onto the stage. Mistyfoot comes up to the microphone.

"We'll be singing Ohio by Bowling for Soup."

(Regular is Russetfur, Italicized is Tawnypelt, Bold is Mistyfoot, Bold Italicized is Tawny and Misty.)

_  
She said she needed a break  
_A little time to think_  
But then she went to Cleveland  
With some guy named Leelan  
That she met at the bank_

There's nothing wrong with Ohio  
Except the snow and the rain  
I really like Drew Carey  
And I'd love to see the Rock n' Roll Hall of Fame

So when your done doing whatever  
And when your through doing whoever  
You know Denton County will be right here waiting for you...

Come back to Texas  
Its just not the same since you went away  
Before you lose your accent  
And forget all about the Lone star State  
There's a seat for you at the rodeo  
And I've got every slow dance saved  
Besides the Mexican food sux north of here anyway

I think I made a mistake  
Its not that easy to take  
She went to make a deposit  
Then she cleaned out her closet  
Guess I'll sit here and wait

For her to come back home (I'd wish you come back home)  
It shouldn't take very long (so long so long)  
I bet she misses the sunrise  
And Mrs. Baird's fruit pies but I could be wrong

So when your done doing whatever  
And when your through doing whoever  
You know Denton County will be right here waiting for you...

Come back to Texas  
Its just not the same since you went away  
I bet you missed your exit  
And drove right on through the Lone Star State  
There's a seat for you at the rodeo  
And I've got every slow dance saved  
Besides the Mexican food sux north of here anyway

Troy Aikmen wants you back  
Willie Nelson wants you back  
NASA wants you back  
And the Bush twins want you back  
And Pantera wants you back  
And Blue Bell wants you back

I got a premonition  
I'm taking a petition  
And the whole state's gonna sign

Come back to Texas  
Its just not the same since you went away  
Before you lose your accent  
And forget all about the Lone Star State  
There's a seat for you at the rodeo  
And I've got every slow dance saved

Come back to Texas  
Its just not the same since you went away  
Before you lose your accent  
And forget all about the Lone Star State  
There's a seat for you at the rodeo  
And I've got every slow dance saved  
Besides the Mexican food sux north of here anyway  
Besides the Mexican food sux north of here anyway  
Besides the Mexican food sux north of here anyway 

I clap quietly. "Judges?" I ask.

"It was good!" Firestar meows. All the other judges nod in agreement.

"Alright, up next, our second to last group, featuring Webfoot, Blackclaw, and Beechtail!"

The three toms walk out onto the stage. I wave my tail in anticipation.

"What song will you be singing?" I ask.

"Blackclaw steps up. "We'll be singing Time of Your Life by Green Day." I nod. That song has already been used this season. Oh well.

(Regular is Webfoot, Italicized is Blackclaw, Bold is Beechtail, and Bold italicized is Black and Beech.)

Another turning point, a fork stuck in the road  
Time grabs you by the wrist, directs you where to go_  
_**So make the best of this test, and don't ask why  
_It's not a question, but a lesson learned in time_**__

It's something unpredictable, but in the end it's right.  
**I hope you had the time of your life.  
**  
So take the photographs, and still frames in your mind  
Hang it on a shelf in good health and good time_  
**Tattoos of memories and dead skin on trial**  
For what it's worth it was worth all the while_

It's something unpredictable, but in the end it's right.  
**I hope you had the time of your life.**

It's something unpredictable, but in the end it's right.  
**I hope you had the time of your life.**

It's something unpredictable, but in the end it's right._  
_**I hope you had the**_ **time of your life**. _

Time grabs you by the wrist, directs you where to goSo take the photographs, and still frames in your mindHang it on a shelf in good health and good timein the end it's right. 

I smile politely. Their pitching was way off, but I'm too polite to say anything."

"I thought it just wasn't good…" Leopardstar meows quietly.

"You suck. You sound worse than my grandmother!" Blackstar hisses.

"it didn't flow with me, dawg." Onestar shook his head.

"Well I don't really care what happens to you. I'm just on here to look good!" Firestar meows loudly. The crowd chuckles.

"Up next, our final group, featuring Boulder, Reedwhisker, and Littlecloud!"

I grin at Littlecloud as he steps up. "We'll be singing We are One from the Lion King 2 soundtrack."

(Regular is Boulder, Italicized is Reedwhisker, Bold is Littlecloud, Bold italicized is Little and Reed.)

_ As you go through life you'll see  
There is so much that we  
Don't understand  
_  
_And the only thing_ we know  
_Is things don't always go  
The way we planned_

But you'll see every day  
That we'll never turn away  
When it seems all your dreams come undone

_We will stand by your side  
Filled with hope and filled with pride_  
_We are more_ than we are  
_We are one  
_  
**If there's so much I must be  
Can I still just be me  
The way I am?  
**  
**Can I trust in my own heart  
Or am I just one part  
Of some big plan?  
**  
_ Even those who are gone  
Are with us as we go on  
_Your journey has only begun

_Tears of pain, tears of joy  
One thing nothing can destroy  
Is our pride, _deep inside  
_We are one_

**We are one**, you and I  
_We are like the earth_ and sky  
_One family under_ the sun

_All the wisdom to lead  
All the courage that you need_  
You will find when you see  
**_We are one_**

****

****They finish to tremendous applause. All the judges think they were great.

"Well, that wraps up this week of Warrior Idol!" One group of cats must leave. Reviewers, vote for the group you DON'T WANT TO GO!!"


	9. Elimintaion Round 2

**Warrior Idol: Elimination Round 2: Group Week**

**All right, here are the results! Who will leave?**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Warriors, or any of theses songs, except the song sung at the end, which I don't have a name for.**

I step onto the stage. "Welcome, toms and she-cats, to the second elimination round of Warrior Idol!" I turn to the group of waiting cats. "The reviewers have spoken…First up, Group 1, consisting of Brambleclaw, Squirrelflight, and Crowfeather!" I blink at my sister as she walks up to me. I bite my lip.

"You sang _Kiss/Heartbreak Hotel_ from Happy Feet. The judges liked it. The crowd liked it. I liked it. But did the voters? After the votes…you are safe!" I lick my sister on the top of her head. Brambleclaw looks about ready to burst with pride. Crowfeather presses his muzzle into my side, purring.

"All right, next up, Group 2, consisting of Sorreltail, Sandstorm, and Ashfoot!" I gulp as my mother walks onto the stage.

"You sang Free Fallin', written by all of you. Group 2….you are safe!" My mother covers me with licks, until I pull back, embarrassed.

"Next up, Group 3, consisting of Russetfur, Tawnypelt, and Mistyfoot!" Tawnypelt comes over to me. I flick my tail over her ear.

"You sang Ohio by Bowling for Soup. Everyone loved it. Group 3….you are safe!"

I turn back to my paper. "Next up…our last two groups, Group 4, consisting of Beechtail, Blackclaw, and Webfoot, along with Group 5, consisting of Boulder, Reedwhisker, and Littlecloud!"

I turn to them. "One of your groups will be leaving? Who is it?" Taking a deep breath, I glance at both sides.

"Group 5…" Littlecloud's tail drops. "…you are safe!" The crowd cheers. Blackclaw looks heartbroken.

"I'm sorry, Group 4. You'll be leaving us tonight." I smile and hand them the microphone. We, that is, the producer and I, have decided to let any cat voted off sing one last song. The music starts to play.

(Regular is Webfoot, Italicized is Blackclaw, Bold is Beechtail, Bold italicized is Black and Beech)

_Can you see what's happening?_

**Can you here the screaming**?

_Can you sense the fear?_

_Do they know?_ (Do they know?)

_**Was it something we said?**_

_**Was it something they did?**_

_**Was it something they told us, but**_

_**We wouldn't listen…**_

_**Was it something brand new?**_

_**Or did they already know,**_

_**That they ain't movin' on…**_

_**Anymore.**_

_Cause it's not fear_ (No its not)

_That's making them this sad_

**And it's not surprise…**

**Cause they certainly aren't glad.**

Its terror…

_**And it's driving everyone mad…**_

_**Was it something we said?**_

_**Was it something they did?**_

_**Was it something they told us, but**_

_**We wouldn't listen…**_

_**Was it something brand new?**_

_**Or did they already know,**_

_**That they ain't movin' on…**_

_**Anymore.**_

_Did they know?_

**Do they?**

_**Was it something we said?**_

_**Was it something they did?**_

_**Was it something they told us, but**_

_**We wouldn't listen…**_

_**Was it something brand new?**_

_**Or did they already know,**_

_**That they ain't movin' on…**_

_**Anymore.**_

_**Anymore…**_

_**That they ain't movin' on…**_

_**Anymore…**_

I smile as they step back and walk off the stage. "Next time, our 12 finalists will take the stage. Who will be voted off? Find out next week on Warrior Idol!"

**Sorry for not updating. I was going to update last Monday...but my PC crashed, and then..well let's just say I haven't been too happy this past week. **


	10. Top 12 Finalists

**Warrior Idol: Top 12**

**A/N: Here's your top twelve!!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Warriors, or any of these songs. **

I silently pad up onto the stage. "She-cats and toms," I announce, "I am proud to bring you…your top twelve finalists!" The cats in the audience begin to cheer as each of the finalists walk onto the stage.

"Yesterday, each cat trained hard, today, they'll show us what they've learned. Each of the she-cats will be singing songs by Carrie Underwood. The toms will sing songs from the Lion King 2 soundtrack." I applaud with the rest of the cats.

"Well, up first, the beautiful, the feisty, the I'm-the-daughter-of-Firestar-so-there…Squirrelflight!" I smile as my sister pads up to me and takes the microphone.

"I'll be singing _I Just Can't Live a Lie_ by Carrie Underwood."

_Lately nothing I do ever seems to please you  
And maybe turning my back would be that much easier  
Cause hurtful words are all that we exchange  
But I can't watch you walk away  
_  
_Can I forget about the way it feels to touch you?  
And all about the good times that we've been through  
Could I wake up without you every day?  
Would I let you walk away? _

No, I can't learn to live without  
And I can't give up on us now

Oh, I know I could say we're through  
And tell myself I'm over you  
But even if I made a vow  
I promise not to miss you now  
And try to hide the truth inside  
I'd fail cause I, I just can't live a lie

Could I forget the look that tells me that you want me?  
And all the reasons that make loving you so easy  
The kiss that always makes it hard to breathe  
The way you know just what I mean

No, I can't learn to live without  
Ohh, so don't you give up on us now

Ohh, I know I could say we're through  
And tell myself I'm over you  
But even if I made a vow  
I promise not to miss you now  
And try to hide the truth inside  
I'd fail cause I, I just can't live a lie

Ohh, and I don't wanna try

Ohhh, I know I could say we're through  
And tell myself I'm over you  
But even if I made a vow  
I promise not to miss you now  
And try to hide the truth inside  
I'd fail cause I, I just can't live a lie

I just can't live a lie

But even if I made a vow  
I promise not to miss you now  
And try to hide the truth inside  
I'd fail cause I, I just can't live a lie

Oh, I can't live a lie

_  
Oh, I can't live a lie_

The crowd cheers as Squirrelflight finishes her song. I turn to the judges expectantly.

"Blackstar?" I ask.

"Good voice, bad song, I guess it was okay," he growls. The audience yowls their approval. I sigh.

"Leopardstar?"

"Like I always say, you have potential. I think you could go all the way!"

"Onestar?"

"I liked it, homie-dog. It was da bomb!" I shake my head slowly as I try to make sense of Onestar's comment.

"Firestar?"

"Squirrelflight, what did I tell you? Always wash before singing!"

"Okay…" I meow as Squirrelflight walks off stage. "Next up, Sorreltail!" The pretty tortoiseshell she-cat walks onto the stage. I hand her the microphone.

"I'll be singing _Some Hearts _by Carrie Underwood."

_I've never been the kind that you'd call lucky  
Always stumbling' around in circles  
But I must have stumbled into something  
Look at me  
Am I really alone with you  
I wake up feeling like my life's worth living  
Can't recall when I last felt that way  
Guess it must be all this love you're giving  
Never knew never knew it could be like this  
But I guess _

Some hearts  
They just get all the right breaks  
Some hearts have the stars on their side  
Some hearts,  
They just have it so easy  
Some hearts just get lucky sometimes  
Some hearts just get lucky, lucky sometimes

Now who'd have thought someone like you could love me  
You're the last thing my heart expected  
Who'd have thought I'd ever find somebody  
Someone who someone who makes me feel like this  
Well I guess

Some hearts  
They just get all the right breaks  
Some hearts have the stars on their side, yes  
Some hearts,  
They just have it so easy  
Some hearts just get lucky sometimes  
Some hearts just get lucky sometimes  
Ohhh

Even hearts like mine  
Get lucky, lucky sometimes

Even hearts like mine  
Ohhhhhhhh

Some hearts,  
They just get all the right breaks  
Some hearts have the stars on their side  
Some hearts,  
They just have it so easy  
Some hearts just get lucky sometimes

Some hearts  
They just get all the right breaks  
Some hearts have the stars on their side, yes  
Some hearts,  
They just have it so easy  
Some hearts just get lucky sometimes  
Some hearts just get lucky sometimes

I applaud loudly. I see bracken fur in the back of the crowd, on his paws. Sorreltail blinks once, and then turns to me.

"Judges, what do you think?"

"I think it sucked," Blackstar says. I sigh. Typical Blackstar…

"Well, I think you have talent," Leopardstar meows sweetly. I nod in approval.

"I thought it was the doggy-homiest thing foshizzle yo!" Onestar's reply comes out as a jumble of words.

"It was alrights…I didn't gets its." Firestar mews like a kit.

I sigh and hand him a tissue. **A/N: Don't ask where she got it. **He uses it to wipe his eyes.

"Next up, Sandstorm!" I clap as my mother walks onto the stage.

"I'll be singing _Inside Your Heaven_ by Carrie Underwood

_I've been down  
Now I'm blessed  
I felt a revelation coming around  
I guess its right, it's so amazing  
Every time I see you I'm alive  
You're all I've got  
You lift me up  
The sun and the moonlight  
All my dreams are in your eyes _

I wanna be inside your heaven  
Take me to the place you cry from  
Where the storm blows your way  
I wanna be the earth that holds you  
Every bit of air you're breathin' in  
A soothin' wind  
I wanna be inside your heaven

When we touch, when we love  
The stars light up  
The wrong becomes undone  
Naturally, my soul surrenders  
The sun and the moonlight  
All my dreams are in your eyes

And I wanna be inside your heaven  
Take me to the place you cry from  
Where the storm blows you away  
And I wanna be the earth that holds you  
Every bit of air you're breathing in  
A soothing wind  
I wanna be inside your heaven

When minutes turn to days and years  
If mountains fall, I'll still be here  
Holdin you until the day I die  
And I wanna be inside your heaven  
Take me to the place you cry from  
Where the storm blows you away

I wanna be inside your heaven  
Take me to the place you cry from  
Where the storm blows you away  
I wanna be the earth that holds you  
Every bit of air you're breathin' in  
A soothin' wind  
I wanna be inside your heaven  
Oh yes I do  
I wanna be inside your heaven

I clap. "Judges?"

"Wasn't as good as before," Leopardstar meows before Blackstar can say anything.

"Well, I thought it was…coolio" Onestar meows.

"Yea, what he said!" Firestar meows.

"Can I speak?" Blackstar meows impatiently. Without waiting, he goes on, "I thought it was the worst performance in your career." The crowd gasps. Sandstorm looks at her paws.

"Oh, and did I mention your mate's a complete mouse-brain?" Blackstar adds

That did it. I flew off the stage with Sandstorm; we stood a tail-length away from Blackstar.

"What did you say?" I snarl. Cloudtail, Squirrelflight, and White---- (**If you've read The Sight you know what her warrior name is)** all lined up to face Blackstar. For the first time, the ShadowClan leader looked scared.

After what seems like the longest time, the cats relax.

"Up next, Ashfoot!" The WindClan deputy steps up on stage.

"I'll be singing _The Night Before (Life Goes On)_ by Carrie Underwood."

_Sitting up on the roof  
Sneaking a smoke by the chimney  
Checking out the moon  
And the city lights  
He takes off his flannel shirt  
And he drapes it around her shoulders  
Slides up behind her and holds on tight  
And she says  
"I don't want this night to end  
Why does it have to end?" _

_Chorus:__  
Tomorrow she'll be rolling down I-10  
Baton Rouge, LSU  
18 years in her rearview  
He's got a Friday paycheck lined up down the block  
At daddy's shop  
It ain't much but its a job  
They've been dreading this moment all summer long  
The night before  
Life goes on _

Oooh  
A tear falls off her cheek and  
Right when it hits his arm he says  
"Come on baby  
Let's get outta here"  
They take one last drive around town  
And man it  
Already looks different  
He bangs the wheel and says  
"Life ain't fair  
And this growing up stuff man I don't know  
I just don't wanna let you go"

_Chorus:__  
Tomorrow shell be rolling down I  
10 Baton Rouge  
LSU  
18 years in her rearview  
He's got a Friday paycheck lined up down the block  
At daddy's shop  
It ain't much but its a job  
They've been dreading this moment all summer long  
The night before  
Life goes on _

Yeah that's what my momma told me  
And just like those kids  
I didn't wanna listen to no one  
Yea there's nothing you can do  
There's nothing you can say  
And I know how it feels when love goes away

_Chorus:__  
Tomorrow shell be rolling down I  
10 Baton Rouge  
LSU  
18 years in her rear-view  
He's got a Friday paycheck lined up down the block  
At daddies shop  
It ain't much but its a job  
They've been dreading this moment all summer long  
But here it is  
They don't have long  
The night before  
Life goes on  
Yeah e yeah e yeah e yeah e yeahhhh_

I clap. All the judges think she's great, as always.

"Up next, Mistyfoot!" The RiverClan deputy pads onto the stage.

"I'll be singing a version to_ I_ _Ain't In Checotah Anymore_ by Carrie Underwood."

_Where the river meets the forest,  
There's a single small camp  
And back when I was really young,  
A part of that tore down,  
On any given old night,  
We'd hunt and play and fight,  
Between the gorge and the border,  
Laughing all the while,  
With as many friends as I could take,  
In my mentor's patrol,  
But I ain't in ThunderClan anymore. _

My new den in RiverClan,  
Holds more cats than you would know,  
And what I just had for dinner,  
Would be a whole weeks worth of prey,  
I'd rather be hunting mice and rabbits,  
Than catching fish in the river,  
But I ain't in ThunderClan anymore.

I'm in a world so wide,  
It makes me feel small sometimes,  
I miss the big blue skies,  
the ThunderClan kind.

In a world of fish and swimming,  
The bright lights of each full moon,  
All the stars are shining,  
It makes a she-cat feel pretty good,  
You can get anything you want here,  
Except a mouse or vole  
But I ain't in ThunderClan anymore.

I'm in a world so wide,  
It makes me feel small sometimes,  
I miss the big blue skies,  
the ThunderClan kind.

Where RiverClan won the Sunningrocks,  
At one full moon at the Gathering,  
After patrol, out hunting down in the clearing,  
Catching a bunch of fish in the river,  
I ain't in ThunderClan anymore.

I'm in a world so wide,  
It makes me feel small sometimes,  
I miss the big blue skies,  
the ThunderClan kind,  
But I ain't in ThunderClan,  
No I ain't in ThunderClan,  
Oh, there's nothing like ThunderClan.

Where the river meets the forest,  
There's a single small camp

I applaud loudly. All the judges, except Blackstar and Firestar think she's good.

"Next up, Tawnypelt!" The tortoiseshell warrior pads onto the stage.

"I'll be singing a version to _Before He Cheats_ by Carrie Underwood."

_Right now he's probably out hunting with that pretty tribe she-cat,  
and she's probably getting playful...  
right now, he's probably munching down on a mouse or a vole or a freshly caught eagle,  
Right now, he's probably up behind her with his claws out, showing her how to catch a fishie…  
And he don't know... _

That I dug my claws into the side of small little cave where we had to hide,  
and now it's where he sleeps...  
I took a big, long stick and trashed the place,  
slashed a hole in every piece of prey...

Maybe next time he'll think before he cheats.

Right now, she's probably up yowling out some  
mousebrained version of his funny RiverClan joke..  
Right now, she's probably saying "I'm hungry"  
and he's a thinking that he's so lucky,  
Right now, he's probably training one of those little To-bes...  
And he don't know...

That I dug my claws into the side of small little cave where we had to hide,  
and now it's where he sleeps...  
I took a big, long stick and trashed the place,  
slashed a hole in every piece of prey...

Maybe next time he'll think before he cheats.

I might've saved a little trouble for the next cat,  
Cause the next time that he cheats...

Oh, you know it won't be on me!

Ohh... not on me...  
That I dug my claws into the side of small little cave where we had to hide,  
and now it's where he sleeps...  
I took a big, long stick and trashed the place,  
slashed a hole in every piece of prey...

Maybe next time he'll think before he cheats.

Ohh... Maybe next time he'll think before he cheats...

Ohh... before he cheats...

The crowd is going wild!

"It was GREAT!" All four judges yell without waiting for me.

"Next up, Russetfur!" the ginger warrior and the last she-cat finalists pads onto the stage.

"I'll be singing _Lessons Learned_ by Carrie Underwood.

_There's some things that I regret,  
Some words I wish had gone unsaid,  
Some starts,  
That had some bitter endings,  
Been some bad times I've been through,  
Damage I cannot undo,  
Some things,  
I wish I could do all, all over again,  
But it don't really matter,  
Life gets that much harder,  
It makes you that much stronger,  
Oh, some pages turned,  
Some bridges burned,  
But there were,  
Lessons learned. _

And every tear that had to fall from my eyes,  
Everyday I wondered how I'd get through the night,  
Every change, life has thrown me,  
I'm thankful, for every break in my heart,  
I'm grateful, for every scar,  
Some pages turned,  
Some bridges burned,  
But there were lessons learned.

There's mistakes that I have made,  
Some chances I just threw away,  
Some roads,  
I never should've taken,  
Been some signs I didn't see,  
Hearts that I hurt needlessly,  
Some wounds,  
That I wish I could have one more chance to mend,  
But it don't make no difference,  
The past can't be rewritten,  
You get the life you're given,  
Oh, some pages turned,  
Some bridges burned,  
But there were,  
Lessons learned.

And every tear that had to fall from my eyes,  
Everyday I wondered how I'd get through the night,  
Every change, life has thrown me,  
I'm thankful, for every break in my heart,  
I'm grateful, for every scar,  
Some pages turned,  
Some bridges burned,  
But there were lessons learned.

And all the things that break you,  
Are all the things that make you strong,  
You can't change the past,  
Cause it's gone,  
And you just gotta move on,  
Because it's all,  
Lessons learned.

And every tear that had to fall from my eyes,  
Everyday I wondered how I'd get through the night,  
Every change, life has thrown me,  
I'm thankful, for every break in my heart,  
I'm grateful, for every scar,  
Some pages turned,  
Some bridges burned,  
But there were lessons learned,  
Oh, some pages turned,  
Some bridges burned,  
But there were lessons learned,  
Lessons learned.

She finishes off to a round of applause. The judges think she had pitch problems, but was okay otherwise.

**A/N: I'm just going to put the song for each tom now, because this chapter is already 11 pages long!**

**Brambleclaw:**

**Song: Upendi From the Lion King 2 Soundtrack **

_There's a place where the crazy moon  
Makes the monkeys sing and the baboons swoon  
And the sultry scent of the lotus bloom  
Will carry you away _

Where the hippos swing from the jungle vines  
And the rhino rhumba in a conga line  
And the pink flamingoes are intertwined  
As the stars come out to play

In Upendi  
Where the passionfruit grows sweet  
And it's so divine  
That you lose your mind  
As it sweeps you off your feet  
In Upendi  
Without a worry or a care  
It just takes two  
To make it true  
Your heart will lead you thereWhere is it?No place you don't take with you...

You better watch your step 'cause the path is steep  
Better hold your breath cause the water's deep  
It's a long way down over Lovers' Leap  
But falling's half the fun!

In Upendi  
Where the passionfruit grows sweet  
And it's so divine  
That you lose your mind  
As it sweeps you off your feet  
In Upendi  
Without a worry or a care  
It just takes two  
To make it true  
Your heart will take you there

You can beat the bush like there's no tomorrow  
From Tanganyika to Kilimanjaro  
But you'll find Upendi wherever you are  
Oh underneath the sun

Upendi-- it means "love", doesn't it?

Welcome to Upendi!In Upendi  
Where the passionfruit grows sweet  
And it's so divine  
That you lose your mind  
As it sweeps you off your feet  
In Upendi  
Without a worry or a care  
It just takes two  
To make it true  
Your heart will take you thereUpendi!

Down In Upendi

_  
Way down  
In Upendi!_

**Crowfeather**

**Song: Love Will Find A Way from the Lion King 2 Soundtrack**

_In a perfect world  
One we've never known  
We would never need to face the world alone _

They can have the world  
We'll create our own  
I may not be brave or strong or smart  
But some where in my secret heart

I know  
Love will find a way  
Any where we go  
I'm home  
If you are there beside me

Like dark turning into day  
Some how we'll come through  
Now that I've found you  
Love will find a way

I was so afraid  
Now I realize  
Love is never wrong  
And so it never dies

There's a perfect world  
Shining in your eyesAnd if only they could feel it too  
The happiness I feel with you

They'd know  
Love will find a way  
Any where we go  
we're home  
If we are there together

Like dark turning into day  
Some how we'll come through  
Now that I've found you  
Love will find a way

I know love will find a way

**Reedwhisker**

**Song: One of Us from the Lion King 2 Soundtrack**

_Deception  
Disgrace  
Evil as plain as the scar on his face _

Deception (An outrage!)

(He can't change his stripes!)Disgrace (For shame!)

(You know these Outsider types!)

He asked for trouble the moment he came

(See you later, agitator!)

Deception (An outrage!)

(Just leave us alone!)Disgrace (For shame!)

(Traitor, go back with your own!)

He asked for trouble the moment he came

(See you later, agitator!)

Born in grief  
Raised in hate  
Helpless to defy his fate  
Let him run  
Let him live  
But do not forget  
What we cannot forgive

And he is not one of us  
He has never been one of us  
He is not part of us  
Not our kind

Someone once lied to us  
Now we're not so blind  
For we knew he would do what he's done  
And we know that he'll never be one of us

He is not one of us

Deception

Disgrace

Deception

DisgraceDeception

Oooh...

**Littlecloud**

**Song: We Are One (shortened version) from the Lion King 2 Soundtrack **

_As you go through life you'll see  
There is so much that we  
Don't understand _

And the only thing we know  
Is things don't always go  
The way we planned

But you'll see every day  
That we'll never turn away  
When it seems all your dreams come undone

We will stand by your side  
Filled with hope and filled with pride  
We are more than we are  
We are one

If there's so much I must be  
Can I still just be me  
The way I am?

Can I trust in my own heart  
Or am I just one part  
Of some big plan?

Even those who are gone  
Are with us as we go on  
Your journey has only begun

Tears of pain, tears of joy  
One thing nothing can destroy  
Is our pride, deep inside  
We are one

We are one, you and I  
We are like the earth and sky  
One family under the sun

All the wisdom to lead  
All the courage that you need  
You will find when you see  
We are one

**Boulder**

**Song: My Lullaby from the Lion King 2 soundtrack**

_Sleep, my little Kovu  
Let your dreams take wing  
One day when you're big and strong  
You will be a king _

Good night...

Good night, my little prince.  
Tomorrow, your training intensifies.

I've been exiled, persecuted  
Left alone with no defense  
When I think of what that brute did  
I get a little tense

But I dream a dream so pretty  
That I don't feel so depressed  
'Cause it soothes my inner kitty  
And it helps me get some rest

The sound of Simba's dying gasp  
His daughter squealing in my grasp  
His lionesses' mournful cry  
That's my lullaby

Now the past I've tried forgetting  
And my foes I could forgive  
Trouble is, I knows it's petty  
But I hate to let them live

So you found yourself somebody who'd chase Simba up a tree

Oh, the battle may be bloody, but that kind of works for me

The melody of angry growls  
A counterpoint of painful howls  
A symphony of death, oh my!  
That's my lullaby

Scar is gone... but Zira's still around  
To love this little lad  
Till he learns to be a killer  
With a lust for being bad!

Sleep, ya little termite!  
Uh-- I mean, precious little thing!

One day when you're big and strong

You will be a king!

The pounding of the drums of war  
The thrill of Kovu's mighty roar

The joy of vengeance

Testify!

I can hear the cheering

_Kovu! What a guy!  
Payback time is nearing  
And then our flag will fly  
Against a blood-red sky  
That's my lullaby!_

I clpa as the last tom finishes. "Who will leave next week? Will it be Squirrelflight, Sorreltail, Sandstorm, Ashfoot, Mistyfoot, Tawnypelt, Russetfur, Brambleclaw, Crowfeather, Reedwhisker, Littlecloud, or Boulder?" Find out next week on Warrior Idol!"

**You know the drill! Get voting!**


	11. Elimination Round 3

**Warrior Idol: Elimination Round 3**

**A/N: Oooh…who will go? Muahahaha! –Ahem- Sorry…**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Warriors, but I do own PARTIAL credit to the song at the end, called Set Them Free. My friends helped me with it.**

"Hello she-cats and toms, warriors and apprentices, queens and kits, contestants and judges, and welcome to the third elimination round of Warrior Idol!" I pad onto the stage to the microphone.

"Well, before we begin, we have one VERY important announcement to make…," I trail off, holding my breath. How would everyone react? I take a deep breath.

"I'm expecting kits!"

The reaction is just how I thought it was going to be. Some warriors looked proud, others looked disgusted with me. I flattened my ears.

"They won't be due for another moon or so!" I meow over the audience. "When I am close to kitting, you'll have a special host, whom I can't discuss with you right now."

After the meowing in the audience dies down, I turn to the top twelve finalists. "You are the top twelve. One of you will be going home. May we dim the lights?" The lights dim, and I turn to the first cat.

"Squirrelflight, you sang, _I Just Can't Live a Lie_. Blackstar thought it was okay. Leopardstar said you have potential, Onestar said it was…great. Firestar, well, I'm not going to comment on what he said." Squirrelflight looks scared, and I smile.

"Squirrelflight, you are safe!" The ginger she-cat takes her place back among the finalists, and I turn to the second cat.

"Brambleclaw, you sang _Upendi_. Blackstar loved it, Leopardstar thought you had pitch problems, Onestar thought it was fine, and Firestar thought it was totally wicked. Brambleclaw…you are safe!" The brown tabby lets out a yowl of pure delight. He pads back over to Squirrelflight. I turn to the next cat in line.

"Sorreltail, you sang _Some Hearts_. Blackstar thought it sucked. Leopardstar thought you had talent. Onestar thought it was the…whatever he said. Firestar thought it was alright. Sorreltail…you are safe!" My friend purrs as she practically leaps back to the cats. I turn to the next cat, and my heart stops.

"Crowfeather," I meow, unable to meet his eyes. "You sang _Love Will Find a Way_. Blackstar said it was the best performance you've had so far. Leopardstar said you were a sweetie. Onestar said it was da bomb. Firestar thought you should see a therapist. Crowfeather, you are safe!" Crowfeather pads up and licks the top of my head before returning to his spot. I turn to the next cat.

"Sandstorm, you sang _Inside Your Heaven_. Leopardstar thought it wasn't as good as before. Onestar said it was coolio. Firestar agreed with him. Blackstar said it was the worst performance of your career. Sandstorm…I'm sorry," I pause for dramatic effect, "you'll be seeing a lot more of Blackstar. You are safe!" My mother nearly leaps clear to the other side of the mountains. I call the next cat up.

"Reedwhisker, you sang _One of Us_.Blackstar thought it was horrible. Leopardstar thought you had problems, Onestar didn't even comment, along with Firestar. Reedwhisker, could you join me in the center of the stage?" The crowd sighs as Reedwhisker pads over to me, his tail drooped.

"Ashfoot, you sang _The Night Before (Life Goes On)_. All the judges loved you. Mistyfoot, it looks like you'll be sticking around. You are safe!" The RiverClan deputy purrs and walks back to the safe cats.

"Littlecloud, you sang _We Are One_. All the judges, except Blackstar, thought it was the best you've done so far. Littlecloud, you are safe!"

Tawnypelt and Boulder both make it though. Russetfur is sent to the middle.

I stand next to the two cats. "One of you is going home tonight. Will it be Reedwhisker or Russetfur?" I turn to the two cats. Both look equally scared.

"Reedwhisker…you are safe!" The black tom lets out a sigh of pure relief. Russetfur hangs her head.

"Russetfur leaves us tonight!" I meow, and hand Russetfur the microphone. The music starts to play.

_When we were young…_

_We used to play…_

_But thing have changed…_

_And now each day…_

_We live in fear._

_And darkness._

_They say it's fun and easy._

_They never give us a chance._

_But we have one request…_

_Set them free._

_Free from the evilness._

_Set them free._

_Free from the jail cell._

_Set…them…free…_

_Please, oh please set them free._

_Come the day that we've been waiting for._

_We've come up with a plan._

_We'll get up in front of everyone…_

_Won't tell you more than that!_

_We live in fear each day. _

_From the moment we walk in the door._

_But no one wants to hear complaints._

_It seems we've lost the war. _

_Set them free._

_Free from the evilness._

_Set them free._

_Free from the jail cell._

_Set…them…free…_

_Please, oh please set them free._

_We stopped the rumors, said that it was great._

_Each day we came home with a smile on our faces._

_But inside, we were crying._

_Our hearts were ripped out. _

_After dark, everyone cried._

_Let the tears flow down…_

_And when we were talked to._

_Said "Go away. Nothing's wrong."_

_Set them free._

_Free from the evilness._

_Set them free._

_Free from the jail cell._

_Set…them…free…_

_Please, oh please set them free._

_Set them free._

_Free from the evilness._

_Set them free._

_Free from the jail cell._

_Set…them…free…_

_Please, oh please set them free._

_Ohh!_

_Please…_

_Please…_

_PLEASE!_

_Set_

_Them_

_Free!_

I clap with the audience. "Next week, our top eleven cats take the stage. Make sure you're there. This is Warrior Idol!"


	12. Top 11 Finalists

**Warrior Idol!!**

**A/N: It's Broadway week!! She-cats sing songs from Annie, and toms sing songs from Oliver! Whoot!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Warriors, or any songs in this chapter, except ****Leave**

"Last week, Russetfur left us. Today, the top eleven cats take the stage. This is Warrior Idol!" I walk onto the stage. My belly is noticeably rounder than usual, and a lot of cats seem to notice this. I pad up to the microphone, and take a deep breath.

"Before we begin, I have one announcement. If you are interested in tickets to the finale, contact me or the producer. Also, the judges are at a very important meeting, so they will not be here tonight."

I glace at the contestants, before continuing on. "Today, she-cats will sing songs from the musical _Annie_. The toms will sing songs from the musical _Oliver!_"

"Up first, Squirrelflight!" The ginger warrior pads onto the stage and takes the microphone.

"I'll be singing _It's a Hard Knock Life_."

_It's the hard-knock life for us!  
It's the hard-knock life for us!  
_

_'Steada treated, _

We get tricked!

'Steada kisses,

We get kicked!

It's the hard-knock life!  
Got no folks to speak of, so,  
It's the hard-knock row we how!

Cotton blankets, 

'Steada of wool!

Empty Bellies  


_'Steada of full! _

It's the hard-knock life!

Don't if feel like the wind is always howl'n?

Don't it seem like there's never any light!

Once a day, don't you wanna throw the towel in?

It's easier than puttin' up a fight.

No one's there when your dreams at night get creepy!  
No one cares if you grow...of if you shrink!  
No one dries when your eyes get wet an' weepy!

From all the cryin' you would think this place's a sink!   
Ohhhh!!!!!!!  
Empty belly life!  
Rotten smelly life!  
Full of sorrow life!  
No tomorrow life!

Santa Claus we never see

Santa Claus, what's that?  
Who's he?

No one cares for you a smidge  
When you're in an orphanage!

You'll stay up till this dump shines  
like the top of the Chrysler Building.

Yank the whiskers from her chin  
Jab her with a safety Pin  
Make her drink a mickey finn  
I love you, Miss Hannigan

Get to work!  
Strip them beds!  
I said get to work!

It's the hard-knock life for us  
It's the hard-knock life for us  
No one cares for you a smidge  
When your in an orphanage  
It's the hard-knock life  
It's the hard-knock life  
It's the hard-knock life! 

Squirrelflight finished to a round of tremendous applause.

"Up next, Sorreltail!" The pretty tortoiseshell pads onto the stage.

"I'll be singing _Tomorrow_."

_The sun'll come out  
Tomorrow  
Bet your bottom dollar  
That tomorrow   
There'll be sun!_

Just thinkin' about  
Tomorrow  
Clears away the cobwebs,  
And the sorrow  
'Til there's none!

When I'm stuck a day  
That's gray,  
And lonely,  
I just stick out my chin  
And Grin,  
And Say,  
Oh!

The sun'll come out  
Tomorrow  
So ya gotta hang on  
'Til tomorrow  
Come what may  
Tomorrow! Tomorrow!  
I love ya Tomorrow!  
You're always  
A day  
A way!

Sorreltail finishes to some applause. Her performance wasn't great, but it was still better than some cats.

"Up next, Sandstorm!" My mother pads onto the stage. Her ginger fur swishes as she takes her place by the microphone.

"I'll be singing _Maybe_."

_Maybe far away  
Or maybe real nearby  
He may be pouring her coffee  
She may be straighting his tie!  
Maybe in a house  
All hidden by a hill  
She's sitting playing piano,  
He's sitting paying a bill! _

Betcha they're young  
Betcha they're smart  
Bet they collect things  
Like ashtrays, and art!  
Betcha they're good --   
(Why shouldn't they be?)  
Their one mistake  
Was giving up me!

So maybe now it's time,  
And maybe when I wake  
They'll be there calling me "Baby"...  
Maybe.

Betcha he reads  
Betcha she sews  
Maybe she's made me  
A closet of clothes!  
Maybe they're strict  
As straight as a line...  
Don't really care  
As long as they're mine!

So maybe now this prayer's  
The last one of its kind...  
Won't you please come get your "Baby"

Maybe

Sandstorm finishes, a smile on her face. The crowd is on their feet, clapping and stomping their paws. I clap along as she pads off stage.

"Up next, Ashfoot!" The gray WindClan deputy comes out onto the stage.

"I'll be singing _Little Girls_."

_Little girls   
Little girls  
Everywhere I turn I can see them  
Little girls  
Little girls_

Night and day  
I eat, sleep and breathe them  
I'm an ordinary woman  
With feelings  
I'd like a man to nibble on my ear  
But I'll admit no man has bit  
So how come I'm the mother of the year?

Little cheeks  
Little teeth  
Everything around me is little  
If I wring  
Little necks  
Surely I will get an acquittal

Some women are dripping with diamonds  
Some women are dripping with pearls  
Lucky me! Lucky me!  
Look at what I'm dripping with

Little girls  
How I hate  
Little shoes  
Little socks  
And each little bloomer  
I'd have cracked  
Years ago  
If it weren't for my  
Sense of humor  
Some day  
I'll step on their freckles   
Some night  
I'll straighten their curls  
Send a flood  
Send the flu  
Anything that You can do  
To little girls  
Some day I'll land in the nut house  
With all the nuts and the squirrels   
There I'll stay  
Until the prohibition of  
Little girls.

Ashfoot finishes to a round of tremendous applause. I wait patiently as the applause dies down. After Ashfoot leaves, I turn back to my paper.

"Up next, Mistyfoot!" The gray RiverClan deputy pads onto the stage. She smiles at me before taking the microphone.

"I'll be singing _Easy Street_."

_I remember the way   
Our sainted mother  
Would sit and croon us  
Her lullaby _

She'd say, kids, there's a place  
That's like no other   
You got to get there before you die

You don't get there   
By playing from the rule book

You stack the ages

You load the dice

Mother dear  
Oh, we know you're down there listening --  
How can we follow  
Your sweet  
Advice  
To 

Easy street  
Easy street  
Where you sleep till noon  


_Yeah, yeah, yeah _

She'd repeat  
Easy street  
Better get there soon. 

Easy street  
Easy street  
Where the rich folks play   
Yeah, yeah, yeah  
Move them feet

Move them ever-lovin' feet

To easy street

Easy street

When you get there stay

It ain't fair  
How we scrounge  
For three of four bucks  
While she gets  
Warbucks

The little brat!   
It ain't fair this here life  
Is drivin' me nuts!  
While we get peanuts  
She's livin' fat!

Maybe she holds the key   
That little lady

To gettin' more bucks

Instead of less  
Maybe we fix the game  
With something shady  
Where does that put us?

Oh, tell her.

Yes!

Easy street  
Easy street  
Annie is the key  
Yes sirree  
Yes sirree  
Yes sirree  
Easy street  
Easy street  
That's where we're gonna --  
Be! 

Mistyfoot finished with a bow. Tawnypelt and Ashfoot better watch out!

"Up next," I meow, "Tawnypelt!" The tortoiseshell comes out on stage. She has an uncertain look on her face.

"I know this is Broadway week, but I wrote a song…" Tawnypelt meowed quietly. I smile.

"I'm sure no one will mind." Tawnypelt looks relieved, and takes the microphone.

_When you come crawling back on your hands and knees._

_And we just turn away,_

_Don't cry._

_Don't try._

_But you can run away…_

_Leave (leave)_

_Just go away._

_Don't (don't),_

_Come back to stay._

_Cause We (we)_

_All know where your loyalties lay._

_Ay ay yay a ay a ay a ay _

_Would you run away? _

_Again…_

_Could you start over?_

_For me?_

_Would you leave us dying in the dust?_

_Answer me!_

_Leave (leave)_

_Just go away._

_Don't (don't),_

_Come back to stay._

_Cause We (we)_

_All know where your loyalties lay._

_Ay ay yay a ay a ay a ay _

_People, they say oh it'll be fine._

_But now, we've drawn the line._

_Your side, our side._

_Can't live with a paw in both worlds!_

_Ohh!_

_Leave (leave)_

_Just go away._

_Don't (don't),_

_Come back to stay._

_Cause We (we)_

_All know where your loyalties lay._

_Ay ay yay a ay a ay a ay _

_I can't hear you!_

_Run away…_

_Don't come back…_

_Hear my cry…_

_Don't look back…_

_Leave (leave)_

_Just go away._

_Don't (don't),_

_Come back to stay._

_Cause We (we)_

_All know where your loyalties lay._

_Ay ay yay a ay a ay a ay _

_Cause we (we)_

_All know where your loyalties lay._

_Ay ay yay a ay a ay a ay _

Tawnypelt purred as she finished the song to a round of grand applause. She padded off the stage, and I took my place back.

"Now it's the tom's turn. First up, Brambleclaw!" The brown tabby tom pads onto the stage. He smiles at Squirrelflight, who blushes under her ginger fur.

"I'll be singing _Consider Yourself_."

_Consider yourself at home.  
Consider yourself one of the family.  
We've taken to you so strong.  
It's clear we're going to get along.  
Consider yourself well in  
Consider yourslef par to the furniture.  
There isn't a lot to spare.  
Who cares? What ever we've goin we share!_

If it should chance to be  
We should see  
Some harder days  
Empty larder days  
Why grouse?  
Always a-chance we'll meet  
Somebody  
To foot the bill  
Then the drinks are on the house!  
Consider yourself our mate.  
We don't want to have no fuss,  
For after some consideration, we can state...  
Consider yourself  
One of us!

Consider yourself...

At home?

Consider yourself...  
One of the family

We've taken to you

So strong

It's clear...we're...

Going to get along

Consider yourself...

Well in!

Consider yourself...

Part of the furniture

There isn't a lot to spare

Who cares?  
Whatever we got we share

Nobody tries to be lah-di-dah or uppity--  
There a cup-o'-tea for all.

Only it's wise to be handy wiv a rolling pin  
When the landlord comes to call!

Consider yourself  
Our mate.  
We don't want to have no fuss

For after some consideration we can sate

Consider yourself

Yes!

One of us!

Consider yourself at home...  
We've taken to you so strong.  
Consider yourself well in...  
There isn't a lot to spare  
If it should chance to be  
We should see  
Some harder days  
Empty larder days --  
Why grouse?  
Always a chance we'll meet  
Somebody  
To food the bill --  
Then the drinks are on the house!

Consider yourself our mate.  
We don't want to have no fuss  
For after some consideration, we can state...  
Consider yourself...  
One of us!

Consider yourself

At home.

We've taken to you

So strong

Consider yourself

Well in.  
There isn't a lot to spare.  
Nobody tries to be lah-di-dah or uppity.  
There's a cup-o'-tea for all  
Only it's wise to be handy wiv a rolling pin  
When the landlord comes to call

Consider yourself our mate  
We don't want to have no fuss  
For after some consideration we can state  
Consider yourself  
One of us...

For after some consideration we can state  
Consider yourself...  
One of us!

If it should chance to be  
We should see some harder days,  
Empty larder days,  
Why grouse?  
Always a chance we'll meet  
Somebody to foot the bill.  
Then the drinks are on the house.

Consider yourself at home.  
Consider yourself one of the family.  
We've taken to you so strong.  
It's clear we're going to get along.  
Consider yourself well in.  
Consider yourself part of the furniture.  
There isn't a lot to spare.  
Who cares?  
Whatever we've got we share.

If it should chance to be  
We should see some harder days,  
Empty larder days,  
Why grouse?  
Always a chance we'll meet  
Somebody to foot the bill.  
Then the drinks are on the house.

Consider yourself our mate.  
We don't want to have no fuss  
For after some consideration we can state  
Consider yourself...  
One of us!! 

The crowd was on their paws, screaming their approval. Squirrelflight looked ready to burst with pride.

"Next up, Crowfeather!" I yowl as Brambleclaw walks off stage. My mate comes up to me and takes the microphone.

"I'll be singing _Food Glorious Food_."

_Is it worth the waiting for?  
If we live 'til eighty four  
All we ever get is gru...el!  
Ev'ry day we say our prayer --  
Will they change the bill of fare?  
Still we get the same old gru...el!  
There is not a crust, not a crumb can we find,  
Can we beg, can we borrow, or cadge,  
But there's nothing to stop us from getting a thrill  
When we all close our eyes and imag...ine_

Food, glorious food!  
Hot sausage and mustard!  
While we're in the mood --  
Cold jelly and custard!  
Pease pudding and suavely!  
What next is the question?  
Rich gentlemen have it, boys --  
In-digestion!

Food, glorious food!  
We're anxious to try it.  
Three banquets a day --   
Our favourite diet!

Just picture a great big steak --  
Fried, roasted or stewed.  
Oh, food,  
Wonderful food,  
Marvelous food,  
Glorious food.

Food, glorious food!  
What is there more handsome?  
Gulped, swallowed or chewed --  
Still worth a kin's ransom.  
What is it we dream about?  
What brings on a sigh?  
Piled peaches and cream, about  
Six feet high!

Food, glorious food!  
Eat right through the menu.  
Just loosen your belt  
Two inches and then you  
Work up a new appetite.  
In this interlude --  
The food,  
Once again, food  
Fabulous food,  
Glorious food.

Food, glorious food!  
Don't care what it looks like --  
Burned!  
Underdone!  
Crude!  
Don't care what the cook's like.  
Just thinking of growing fat --  
Our senses go reeling  
One moment of knowing that  
Full-up feeling!

Food, glorious food!  
What wouldn't we give for  
That extra bit more --  
That's all that we live for  
Why should we be fated to  
Do nothing but brood  
On food,  
Magical food,  
Wonderful food,  
Marvelous food,  
Fabulous food,

_  
Beautiful food,_

Glorious food 

I clap along with the other cats. The song fits Crowfeather perfectly, since his clan has little food and always seems to be skinny.

"Next up, Reedwhisker!" The RiverClan tom pads onto the stage.

"I'll be singing _You've Got to Pick a Pocket or Two_."

_In this life, one thing counts  
In the bank, large amounts  
I'm afraid these don't grow on trees,  
You've got to pick-a-pocket or two_

You've got to pick-a-pocket or two, boys,  
You've got to pick-a-pocket or two.

Large amounts don't grow on trees.  
You've got to pick-a-pocket or two.

Let's show Oliver how it's done, shall we, my dears?

Why should we break our backs  
Stupidly paying tax?  
Better get some untaxed income  
Better to pick-a-pocket or two.

You've got to pick-a-pocket or two, boys  
You've got to pick-a-pocket or two.

Why should we all break our backs?  
Better pick-a-pocket or two.

Who says crime doesn't pay?

Robin Hood, what a crook!  
Gave away, what he took.  
Charity's fine, subscribe to mine.  
Get out and pick-a-pocket or two

You've got to pick-a-pocket or two, boys  
You've got to pick-a-pocket or two.

Robin Hood was far too good  
He had to pick-a-pocket or two.

Take a tip from Bill Sikes  
He can whip what he likes.  
I recall, he started small  
He had to pick-a-pocket or two.

You've got to pick-a-pocket or two, boys  
You've got to pick-a-pocket or two. 

We can be like old Bill Sikes  
If we pick-a-pocket or two.

Stop thief!

Dear old gent passing by  
Something nice takes his eye  
Everything's clear, attack the rear  
Get in and pick-a-pocket or two.

You've got to pick-a-pocket or two, boys  
You've got to pick-a-pocket or two.

Have no fear, attack the rear  
Get in and pick-a-pocket or two.

When I see someone rich,  
Both my thumbs start to itch  
Only to find some peace of mind  
We have to pick-a-pocket or two.

You've got to pick-a-pocket or two, boys  
You've got to pick-a-pocket or two.

Just to find some peace of mind

We have to pick-a-pocket or two!

Reedwhisker finishes to some lukewarm applause. I sigh, knowing that he has a good chance of getting cut.

"Next up," I meow, "Littlecloud!" The only medicine cat in the competition smiles at me as he took the microphone.

"I'll be singing _I'd Do Anything_."

_  
So, 'ow's it go then Dodger? It's all "bowin'" and "'ats off"... _

And "Don't let your petticoats go dangling in the mud,   
my darling."

Oh, "And I'll go last."  
No, I'll go last.

If you insist.

I'll do anything  
For you dear anything  
For you mean everything to me.

I know that  
I'll go anywhere  
For your smile, anywhere --  
For your smile, ev'rywhere --  
I'd see.

Would you climb a hill? 

Anything!

Wear a daffodil?

Anything!

Leave me all your will?

Anything!

Even fight my Bill? 

What? Fisticuffs?

I'd risk everything  
For one kiss -- everything  
Yes, I'd do anything...

Anything?! 

Anything for you!!

'Ere now, Oliver, you just copy   
Dodger and I'll help you out with the words, alright?  
So it's "I'll do anything"

I'll do anything

For you dear

For you dear, anything

For you mean

For you mean everything to me

Ah, that's lovely.

I know that  
I'd go anywhere  
For your smile, anywhere --  
For your smile, everywhere  
I'd see

Would you lace my shoe? 

Anything!

Paint your face bright blue?

Anything! 

Catch a kangaroo?

Anything!

Go to Timbuktu? 

And back again!  
I'd risk ev'rything  
For one kiss -- everything --  
Yes, I'd do anything

Anything?!

Anything for you!!

Dance, Nancy.

Oh, alright, Dodge. C'mon boys!  
1-2-3...

Would you rob a shop?

Anything! 

Would you risk the "drop"?

Anything!

Tho' your eyes go, 'pop'

Anything!  


_When you come down 'plop'_

Hang ev'rything!  
We'd risk life and limb  
To keep you in the swim  
Yes, we'd do anything...

Anything?! 

Anything for you.

Littlecloud finishes to loud applause. I smile as he pads off stage.

"Now, our last contestant, Boulder!" The ShadowClan elder pads onto the stge.

"I'll be singing _It's a Fine Life_."

_Plumy and slam!_

Nancy! Wake up boys! The ladies is 'ere.

Ladies?! Cor! 'Ark at him!

'Ere, we'll have less of that if you don't mind!  
'Ere, so where's the gin, then, Fagin?

All in moderation, my dear, all in moderation.  
Too much gin can be a dangerous thing for a pure, young girl.

Ooh, and what's wrong with a bit of danger then, eh, Mr. Fagin?  
After all it's about the only excitement we get.  
And who would deny us that small pleasure?

Small pleasures, small pleasures  
Who would deny us these?  
Gin toddies -- large measures --  
No skimpin' if you please!  
I rough it, I love it  
Life is a game of chance.  
I never tire of it --  
Leading this merry dance.  
If you don't mind having to go without things  
It's a fine life.

It's a fine life.

Tho' it ain't all jolly old pleasure outings...  
It's a fine life

It's a fine life.

When you got someone to love  
You forget your cares and strife  
Let the prudes look down on us  
Let the wide world frown on us  
It's a fine,

Fine life!

Ain't that right, Bet? Go on, you tell 'em girl.

Who cares if straight laces  
Sneer at us in the street?  
Fine airs and fine graces

Don't have to sin to eat.

We wander through London

Who knows what we many find?

There's pockets left undone  
On many a behind.

If you don't mind taking it as it turns out,  
It's a fine life!

It's a fine life!

Keep the candle burning until it burns out  
It's a fine life.

It's a fine life.

Though you sometimes do come by  
The occasional black eye  
You can always cover one  
'Til he blacks the other one  
But you don't dare cry.

No flounces, no feathers  
No frills and furbelows  
All winds and all weathers  
Ain't good for fancy clo'es

That's true.

These trappings,

These ta'ers 

_  
These we can just afford._

What future?

What ma'ers?

We've got our bed and board.

If you don't mind having to deal with Fagin  
It's a fine life!

It's a fine life!

Though diseased rats threaten to bring the plague in  
It's a fine life! 

It's a fine life!

But the grass is green and dense  
On the right side of the 'fence'.

And we take good care of it  
That we get our share of it  
And we don't mean pence.

No! If you don't mind having to like or lump it...  
It's a fine life 

It's a fine life!

NANCY  
Tho' there's no tea-supping and eating crumpet  
It's a fine life!

It's a fine life!

Not for me, the happy home  
Happy husband, happy wife  
Tho' it sometimes touches me...  
...For the likes of such as me...  
Mine's a fine...

Fine... life! 

"Thank you!" I meow as Boulder finishes. He pads off the stage. "One cat will go home. Will it be Squirrelflight, Sorreltail, Sandstorm, Ashfoot, Mistyfoot, Tawnypelt, Brambleclaw, Crowfeather, Reedwhisker, Littlecloud, or Boulder?" Find out, next time on Warrior Idol!"

**A/N: Get voting!**


	13. Elimination Round 4

**Warrior Idol: Elimination Round 3**

**A/N: And other cat leaves us!! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Warriors, but I DO own the song **_**Me Instead of Him**_

I step out onto the stage. "Today, one cat will leave us. Who will it be? Find out, tonight on Warrior Idol!" The crowd applauses and I smile.

"Before we begin, we have a guest performer. Please welcome, all the way from StarClan…Bluestar!!"

The crowd is on their paws, screaming like crazy. Bluestar walks out and takes the microphone.

"This song is for all you she-cats who've lost someone dear to you." Bluestar meows. I notice a couple she-cats starting to sniff.

_I stand out here…_

_Watching the world go by…_

_Trying not to cry…_

_Watching you die…_

_Could it have been…,_

_Me instead of him?_

_Instead of him?_

_Instead of him?_

Bluestar paused, and I looked around. Squirrelflight had her muzzle pressed into Brambleclaw's side. I looked up to the sky.

_Are you there, StarClan?_

_Forever seems such a long time…_

_A day's already torture!_

_But I guess its part of the deal…_

_Death for life!!_

_Could it have been…?_

_Me instead of him?_

_Instead of him?_

_Instead of him?_

_I like to think that all dead cats are just sleeping._

_And they'll never, ever wake…_

_In StarClan, they're immortal._

_For the rest of time!!_

_Could it have been…?_

_Me instead of him?_

_Instead of him?_

_Instead of him?_

_Ohh…_

_Could it have been…?_

_Me instead of him?_

_Instead of him?_

_Instead of him?_

_Me instead of him?_

_Instead of him?_

_Instead of him?_

_Instead of him?_

_Instead of him?_

_Instead of him?_

Bluestar finishes to grand applause. I clap loudly along with them.

"Thank you!!" I yowl as Bluestar walks offstage. I turn back to the contestants.

"Squirrelflight, please step up." The ginger warrior stand up, eyes wide.

"You sang _It's a Hard Knock Life_. After voting…you are safe!!" I smile as my sister sits back down.

"Sorreltail, please stand up." My friend rises out of her seat. The crowd holds their breath.

"You sang _Tomorrow_. Sorreltail…you are safe!" The tortoiseshell warrior sits back down, eyes shining with happiness. I turn to the next cat.

"Sandstorm, stand up." It feels weird to be ordering my mother around.

"Sandstorm, you sang _Maybe_. After voting…you are safe!!" My mother licks me on the head. I pull back, embarrassed.

"Now, Ashfoot, stand up." The WindClan deputy stands up out of her seat.

"You sang _Little Girls_. The reviewers have voted, and you are safe!!" Ashfoot smiles, and sits back down, looking relieved.

"Up next…Mistyfoot, please rise." The RiverClan deputy rises, looking out into the crowd.

"You sang _Easy Street_. Well Mistyfoot, it looks like you have the easy street! You are safe!" Mistyfoot smiles, and sits back down. I turn to the next cat in line.

"Tawnypelt, stand up please." The ShadowClan warrior rises, looking nervous. I give her a reassuring smile.

"You sang _Leave_. Apparently, no one wants you to do that! You are safe!!" Tawnypelt looks relieved, and sits back down. I turn to the tom's side.

"Brambleclaw, please stand up." The dark warrior stands up. He catches Squirrelflight's eye.

"You sang _Consider Yourself_. Well Brambleclaw, consider yourself lucky! You are safe!" Brambleclaw's eyes shine. Squirrelflight yowls her approval.

"Next, Crowfeather, please stand up." My mate stands up, blue eyes worried.

"You sang Food Glorious Food. After the votes…you are safe!!" My mate licks me on the top of the head. I purr, before letting him go.

"Reedwhisker, stand up." The RiverClan warrior rises, looking put down.

"Reedwhisker, you sang _You've Got to Pick a Pocket or Two. _Could you stand in the middle of stage?" The crowd sighs as Reedwhisker makes his way over.

"Now, Littlecloud, stand up." I bite my lip. Littlecloud looks equally as nervous.

"You sang I'd Do Anything! Well, it seems like people would do anything to have you on their show. You are safe!" Littlecloud looks relieved as he sits back down.

"Finally, Boulder, stand up!" The elder stands up, smiling nervously.

"You sang _It's a Fine Life_. Boulder, could you join Reedwhisker at the middle of the stage?" The crowd sighs again.

I turn to the two cats. "You are the bottom two." I meow. The two cats look at their paws. I give them each a glance.

"One of you will be going home. Any last thoughts?"

"I'm just glad I made it this far." Reedwhisker meows. Boulder nods.

"What would you do if you were cut?" I ask them. Boulder answers first.

"I'd probably just retire to the elder's den again. I'll have a lot of stories to share with the young cats!"

"I'd probably just go back to warrior duty. I'm kind of missing Clan life." Reedwhisker meows quietly.

"Well, Boulder…it looks like you still have time to think of a story. You are safe!" Reedwhisker hangs his head.

"Well, Reedwhisker leaves us tonight." I yowl. "Next tine, the top 10 cats take the stage. Don't miss it! This is Warrior Idol!"


	14. Top 10 Finalists

**Warrior Idol: Top 10**

**A/N: Its Disney week! Oh, and no judging for the next few weeks, cause these chapters are WAY too long. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Warriors, or any songs used in this chapter.**

"Welcome warriors and queens, apprentices and kits, contestants and medicine cats to the next episode of Warrior Idol!" I pad out onto the stage. My belly is very round now, and it slows me down. After what seems like forever, I get to the microphone.

"This week is Disney week. So, all you have to do is sing songs from popular Disney movies. Understand?" The contestants nod, and some of them flip through a song book I handed out earlier. It holds all the songs allowed in this show.

"Alright, first up, Squirrelflight!!" The ginger warrior prances out on stage. She smiles sweetly at me.

"I'll be singing _Colors of the Wind_."

_You think I'm an ignorant savage  
And you've been so many places  
I guess it must be so  
But still I cannot see  
If the savage one is me  
Now can there be so much that you don't know?  
You don't know ..._

You think you own whatever land you land on  
The Earth is just a dead thing you can claim  
But I know every rock and tree and creature  
Has a life, has a spirit, has a name

You think the only people who are people  
Are the people who look and think like you  
But if you walk the footsteps of a stranger  
You'll learn things you never knew you never knew

Have you ever heard the wolf cry to the blue corn moon  
Or asked the grinning bobcat why he grinned?  
Can you sing with all the voices of the mountains?  
Can you paint with all the colors of the wind?  
Can you paint with all the colors of the wind?

Come run the hidden pine trails of the forest  
Come taste the sunsweet berries of the Earth  
Come roll in all the riches all around you  
And for once, never wonder what they're worth

The rainstorm and the river are my brothers  
The heron and the otter are my friends  
And we are all connected to each other  
In a circle, in a hoop that never ends

How high will the sycamore grow?  
If you cut it down, then you'll never know  
And you'll never hear the wolf cry to the blue corn moon

For whether we are white or copper skinned  
We need to sing with all the voices of the mountains  
We need to paint with all the colors of the wind

You can own the Earth and still  
All you'll own is Earth until  
You can paint with all the colors of the wind

Squirrelflight finishes to a round of applause. I smile. There's something about that song that gets to me.

"Alright! Next up, Sorreltail!" I yowl as Squirrelflight jumps off stage. Sorreltail, one of my best friends, joins me.

"I'll be singing _Once Upon a December_."

_Dancing bears,  
Painted wings,  
Things I almost remember,  
And a song someone sings  
Once upon a December._

Someone holds me safe and warm.  
Horses prance through a silver storm.  
Figures dancing gracefully  
Across my memory...

Someone holds me safe and warm.  
Horses prance through a silver storm.  
Figures dancing gracefully  
Across my memory...

Far away, long ago,  
Glowing dim as an ember,  
Things my heart  
Used to know,  
Things it yearns to remember...

And a song  
Someone sings  
Once upon a December

I clap loudly. The song is shorter than most, but it still was great to listen to, and by the screams of the crowd, they think so too.

"Next up, Sandstorm!" My mother pads up to me. She gives me a reassuring smile before taking the microphone.

"I'll be singing _It's a Whole New World_

_I can show you the world  
Shining, shimmering, splendid  
Tell me, prince, now when did  
You last let your heart decide?_

I can open your eyes   
Take you wonder by wonder  
Over, sideways and under  
On a magic carpet ride

A whole new world  
A new fantastic point of view  
No one to tell us no  
Or where to go  
Or say we're only dreaming

A whole new world  
A dazzling place I never knew  
But when I'm way up here  
It's crystal clear  
That now I'm in a whole new world with you  
Now I'm in a whole new world with you

Unbelievable sights  
Indescribable feeling   
Soaring, tumbling, freewheeling  
Through an endless diamond sky

A whole new world  
Don't you dare close your eyes  
A hundred thousand things to see  
Hold your breath - it gets better   
I'm like a shooting star  
I've come so far  
I can't go back to where I used to be

A whole new world  
Every turn a surprise  
With new horizons to pursue  
Every moment red-letter   
I'll chase them anywhere  
There's time to spare  
Let me share this whole new world with you

A whole new world  
That's where we'll be  
A thrilling chase  
A wondrous place  
For you and me

I clap loudly for my mother, even though it wasn't her best performance.

"Next up, Ashfoot!" the gray WindClanner pads onto the stage. Her tail swishes back and forth.

"I'll be singing _Why Should I Worry."_

_One minute I'm in Central Park  
Then I'm down on Delancey Street  
From the Bow'ry to St Marks  
There's a syncopated beat_

Whoo, whoo, whoo, whoo, whoo  
I'm streetwise  
I can improvise  
Whoo, whoo, whoo, whoo, whoo  
I'm street-smart  
I've got New York City heart

Why should I worry?  
Why should I care?  
I may not have a dime  
But I got street saviore faire  
Why should I worry?  
Why should I care?  
It's just depopulation  
And I got street saviore faire

The rhythm of the city  
But once you get it down  
Then you can own this town  
You can wear the crown

Why should I worry?  
Why should I care?  
I may not have a dime  
But I got street saviore faire  
Why should I worry?  
Why should I care?  
It's just depopulation  
And I got street saviore faire

Ev'rything goes  
Ev'rything fits  
They love me at the Chelsea  
They adore me at the Ritz

Why should I worry?  
Why should I care?  
And even when I cross that line  
I got street saviore faire

I clap loudly. Ashfoot smiles and waves to a couple of cats in the crowd before leaving the stage. Somebody in the back shouts "We love Ashfoot!" I laugh.

"Next up, Mistyfoot!" The light gray RiverClanner pads onto the stage.

"I'll be singing _Perfect Isn't Easy_."

_Girl, we've got work to do  
Pass me the paint and glue  
Perfect isn't easy  
But it's me  
When one knows the world is watching  
One does what one must  
Some minor adjustments, darling  
Not for my vanity  
But for humanity_

Each little step a pose  
See how the breeding shows  
Sometimes it's too much for even me  
But when all the world says, "Yes"  
Then who am I to say "No"?  
Don't ask a mutt to strut like a show girl  
No, girl, you need a pro

Not a flea or a flaw  
Take a peek at that paw  
La la la la  
Perfection becomes me, nest ce pas?  
Unrivaled, unruffled  
I'm beauty unleashed  
Yeah!  
Jarred rock, hard stock  
So classic and classy  
We're not talking Lassie

And Ah! Ah! Ooo. . .

Tho' many covet my bone and bowl  
They're barking up the wrong tree  
You pretty pups all over the city  
I have your hearts and you have my pity  
Pretty is nice but still  
It's just pretty  
Perfect, my dears  
Is me

I sigh. That wasn't one of Mistyfoot's greatest performances. Oh well.

"Next up, Tawnypelt!" I cheer loudly for my friend.

"I'll be singing _Just Around the Riverbend_."

_What I love most about rivers is:  
You can't step in the same river twice  
The water's always changing, always flowing  
But people, I guess, can't live like that  
We all must pay a price  
To be safe, we lose our chance of ever knowing  
What's around the riverbend  
Waiting just around the riverbend_

I look once more  
Just around the riverbend  
Beyond the shore  
Where the gulls fly free  
Don't know what for  
What I dream the day might send  
Jut around the riverbend  
For me  
Coming for me

I feel it there beyond those trees  
Or right behind these waterfalls  
Can I ignore that sound of distant drumming  
For a handsome sturdy husband  
Who builds handsome sturdy walls  
And never dreams that something might be coming?  
Just around the riverbend  
Just around the riverbend

I look once more  
Just around the riverbend  
Beyond the shore  
Somewhere past the sea  
Don't know what for ...  
Why do all my dreams extend  
Just around the riverbend?  
Just around the riverbend ...

Should I choose the smoothest curve  
Steady as the beating drum?  
Should I marry Kocoum?  
Is all my dreaming at an end?  
Or do you still wait for me, Dream Giver  
Just around the riverbend

I smile as the last of the she-cats pads offstage. I turn to the tom side.

"Alright, first up for the toms, Brambleclaw!" My sister's mate pads on stage. H smiles at me.

"I'll be singing _At the Beginning_."

_We were strangers  
Starting out on a journey  
Never dreaming  
What we'd have to go through  
Now here we are  
And I'm suddenly standing  
At the beginning with you_

No one told me  
I was going to find you  
Unexpected  
What you did to my heart  
When I lost hope  
You were there to remind me  
This is the start

Life is a road  
And I want to keep going  
Love is a river  
I wanna keep flowing  
Life is a road  
Now and forever  
Wonderful journey

I'll be there  
When the world stops turning  
I'll be there  
When the storm is through  
In the end I wanna be standing  
At the beginning with you

We were strangers  
On a crazy adventure  
Never dreaming  
How our dreams would come true  
Now here we stand  
Unafraid of the future  
At the beginning with you

Life is a road  
And I want to keep going  
Love is a river  
I wanna keep flowing  
Life is a road  
Now and forever  
Wonderful journey

I'll be there  
When the world stops turning  
I'll be there  
When the storm is through  
In the end I wanna be standing  
At the beginning with you

I knew there was somebody somewhere  
Like me alone in the dark  
Now I know my dream will live on  
I've been waiting so long  
Nothing's gonna tear us apart

Life is a road  
And I want to keep going  
Love is a river  
I wanna keep flowing  
Life is a road  
Now and forever  
Wonderful journey

I'll be there  
When the world stops turning  
I'll be there  
When the storm is through  
In the end I wanna be standing  
At the beginning with you

Life is a road and I wanna keep going  
Love is a river I wanna keep going on...  
Starting out on a journey  
Life is a road and I wanna going  
Love is river I wanna keep flowing  
In the end I wanna be standing  
At the beginning with you.

I applaud loudly. I knew he was singing about his relationship with Squirrelflight.

"Next up, Crowfeather!" I smile as my mate pads up to me.

"Are you alright?" He meows quietly. I nod.

"I'll be singing _The Virginia Company_."

_In sixteen hundred seven  
We sail the open sea  
For glory, God, and gold  
And The Virginia Company_

For the New World is like heaven  
And we'll all be rich and free  
Or so we have been told  
By The Virginia Company

For glory, God and gold  
And The Virginia Company

On the beaches of Virginia  
There's diamonds like debris  
There's silver rivers flow  
And gold you pick right off a tree

With a nugget for my Winnie  
And another one for me  
And all the rest'll go  
To The Virginia Company  
It's glory, God and gold  
And The Virginia Company

"Alright!" I yowl as Crowfeather leaves the stage. "Next up, Littlecloud!"

"I'll be singing a remix to Hoist the Colors."

_Yo, ho, haul together,  
hoist the colors high.  
Heave ho,  
rouges and loners,  
never shall we die._

_The leader and his warriors  
stole the queen from her bed  
and bound her in her bones.  
The land be ours  
and by the powers  
where we will we'll roam._

_Yo, ho, haul together,  
hoist the colors high.  
Heave ho, rouges and loners,  
never say we die._

_Some cats have died  
and some are alive  
and others scout the territory  
– with the keys to the cage...  
and the Devil to pay  
we lay to Fiddler's Green!_

_The bell has been raised  
from it's watery grave...  
Do you hear it's sepulchral tone?  
We are a call to all,  
pay head the squall  
and turn your ears toward home!_

_Yo, ho, haul together,  
hoist the colors high.  
Heave ho, rouges and loners,  
never say we die._

I clap. That wasn't a song I had in mind for a Medicine Cat, but then again, there have been a lot of surprises this season.

"Finally, let's give it up for Boulder!" The final contestant takes the stage.

"I'll be singing _Journey to then Past_."

_Heart, don't fail me now!  
Courage, don't desert me!  
Don't turn back now that we're here  
People always say  
Life is full of choices  
No one ever mentions fear!  
Or how a road can seem so long  
How the world can seem so vast  
Courage see me through  
Heart I'm trusting you  
On this journey...to the past_

Somewhere down this road  
I know someone's waiting  
Years of dreams just can't be wrong  
Arms will open wide  
I'll be safe and wanted  
Fin'lly home where I belong  
Well, starting here, my life begins  
Starting now, I'm learning fast  
Courage see me through  
Heart I'm trusting you  
On this journey...to the past

Heart don't fail me now!  
Courage don't desert me!

Home, Love, Family  
There was once a time  
I must have had them too  
Home, Love, Family  
I will never be complete  
Until I find you...

One step at a time,  
One hope, then another  
Who knows where this road may go  
Back to who I was  
On to find my future,  
Things my heart still needs to know  
Yes, let this be a sign!  
Let this road be mine!  
Let it lead me to my past  
Courage see me through  
Heart I'm trusting you  
To bring me home...  
At last!  
At last!  
Courage see me through  
Heart I'm trusting you  
yea...

I clap as the last cat leaves the stage. "Alright. One cat will leave us next time. Will it be Squirrelflight, Sorreltail, Sandstorm, Ashfoot, Mistyfoot, Tawnypelt, Brambleclaw, Crowfeather, Littlecloud, or Boulder? Find out next time on Warrior Idol!"

**A/N: Get voting!!**


	15. Elimination Round 5

**Warrior Idol: Elimination Round 5**

**A/N: And another cat leaves us!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Warriors.**

I pad out onto the stage. "Today, another cat leaves us. Who will that be? Find out, on Warrior Idol!" I meow, and the cats in the audience fall silent. I turn to the waiting contestants.

"We'll start with the she-cats. Squirrelflight, step forward." My sister steps forward, eyes wide.

"Squirrelflight, you sang _Colors of the Wind_. After the votes, you are safe!" My sister licks me on the top of my head before sitting back down.

"Sorreltail, please rise." My friend rises to her feet, her legs trembling.

"Sorreltail, you sang _Once Upon a December_. The reviewers have voted, and you are safe!" Sorreltail sighs with relief, before sitting back down.

"Sandstorm, please rise." My mother stands, her eyes determined.

"Sandstorm, you sang _A Whole New World_. Will you please join me her on center stage?" The crowd sighs as my mother comes over to me, her expression never changing. I turn to the next cat.

"Ashfoot, please rise." The gray WindClan cat rises from her spot.

"Ashfoot, you sang _Why Should I Worry_. Well, Ashfoot, don't start worrying yet, because you are safe!" The crowd cheers, and Ashfoot smiles at me before sitting back down.

"Mistyfoot, please rise." I meow, turning to the next cat.

"Mistyfoot, you sang _Perfect Isn't Easy_. After the votes, you are safe!" Mistyfoot smiles, and sits back down.

"Tawnypelt, please rise." I meow, turning to the last she-cat.

"Tawnypelt, you sang _Just Around the Riverbend_. Well, it looks like around the riverbend is another day at Warrior idol for you! You are safe!" Tawnypelt breathes out a sigh of relief, and I turn to the toms.

"Brambleclaw, please rise." The dark brown tabby tom rises to his paws.

"Brambleclaw, you sang _At the Beginning_. Well, at the beginning, you auditioned for this show, and now, you're still going. You are safe!" Brambleclaw looks about ready to burst with happiness.

"Crowfeather, please rise." My mate stands up, his eyes never leaving me.

"Crowfeather, you sang _The Virginia Company_. After the votes, you are safe!" My mate smiles at me before sitting back down.

"Littlecloud, please rise." The ShadowClan medicine cat rises to his paws.

"Littlecloud, you sang a remix to _Hoist the Colors_. You are safe!"

Boulder is sent to the middle.

"One of you," I meow, turning to Boulder and Sandstorm, will be going home. Boulder, you were up here last week as well. How do you feel?"

"Well, I know the reviewers would pick Sandstorm over me. No one would pick me. I wouldn't pick me!" Boulder meows. Sandstorm looks around sadly.

"Well, the cat who is leaving us is…Boulder!" Sandstorm makes er way back to the crowd of cats, while Boulder stands in the center of stage. I had him a microphone.

_One day, and one night ago_

_I stood without a fear_

_The world went by_

_Nobody died_

_And we were without a care_

_Be the one, to set us free_

_To save us from this misery_

_The time has come_

_The deed is done_

_Be the one!_

_I say_

_You say_

_Call us forever and a day_

_Forever and a day…_

_Be the one, to set us free_

_To save us from this misery_

_The time has come_

_The deed is done_

_Be the one!_

_Our flaws are wiped away now_

_Our faults they still remain._

_The world might be ending_

_We go down without a scream!_

_Be the one, to set us free_

_To save us from this misery_

_The time has come_

_The deed is done_

_Be the one!_

_Countdown 4-3-2-1!_

_Oh!_

_Be the one, to set us free_

_To save us from this misery_

_The time has come_

_The deed is done_

_Be the one!_

_Be the one, to set us free_

_To save us from this misery_

_The time has come_

_The deed is done_

_Be the one!_

_The time has come_

_The deed is done_

_Be the one!_

_Be the one!_

_Be the one!_


	16. Top 9 Finalists

**Warrior Idol: Top 9**

**A/N: It's Kelly Clarkson/ Linkin' Park week!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Warriors, or any of the songs.**

"Hello, and welcome back to Warrior Idol!" I pad out on stage. This will be a very important episode.

"Since I am due to kit any day now, we have decided to give the new temporary host a chance to help. Please welcome, all the way from only StarClan knows where…GRAYSTRIPE!"

The reaction is just how I thought it would be. The gray tom steps out on stage.

"This is what happens when I leave you guys for a moon," he laughs. The crowd cheers.

"Alright, you'll have time to talk after the show. Now Graystripe, watch and listen." I step onto the center of the stage.

"Tonight, she-cats will sing songs by Kelly Clarkson, and toms will sing songs by Linkin' Park. First up, Squirrelflight!"

The ginger warrior comes up on stage and takes the microphone from my paws.

"I'll be singing _Behind These Hazel Eyes_," she meows.

_Seems like just yesterday  
You were a part of me  
I used to stand so tall  
I used to be so strong  
Your arms around me tight  
Everything, it felt so right  
Unbreakable, like nothin' could go wrong  
Now I can't breathe  
No, I can't sleep  
I'm barely hanging on_

Here I am, once again  
I'm torn into pieces  
Can't deny it, can't pretend  
Just thought you were the one  
Broken up, deep inside  
But you won't get to see the tears I cry  
Behind these hazel eyes

I told you everything  
Opened up and let you in  
You made me feel alright  
For once in my life  
Now all that's left of me  
Is what I pretend to be  
So together, but so broken up inside  
'Cause I can't breathe  
No, I can't sleep  
I'm barely hangin' on

Here I am, once again  
I'm torn into pieces  
Can't deny it, can't pretend  
Just thought you were the one  
Broken up, deep inside  
But you won't get to see the tears I cry  
Behind these hazel eyes

Swallow me then spit me out  
For hating you, I blame myself  
Seeing you it kills me now  
No, I don't cry on the outside  
Anymore...

Here I am, once again  
I'm torn into pieces  
Can't deny it, can't pretend  
Just thought you were the one  
Broken up, deep inside  
But you won't get to see the tears I cry  
Behind these hazel eyes

Here I am, once again  
I'm torn into pieces  
Can't deny it, can't pretend  
Just thought you were the one  
Broken up, deep inside  
But you won't get to see the tears I cry  
Behind these hazel eyes

I clap, along with Graystripe. The gray warrior looks thrilled.

"That was cool!" He meowed. I smile at him.

"Next up, Sorreltail!" The tortoiseshell warrior pads on stage.

"I'll be singing _Because of You_."

_I will not make the same mistakes that you did  
I will not let myself  
Cause my heart so much misery  
I will not break the way you did,  
You fell so hard  
I've learned the hard way  
To never let it get that far_

Because of you  
I never stray too far from the sidewalk  
Because of you  
I learned to play on the safe side so I don't get hurt  
Because of you  
I find it hard to trust not only me, but everyone around me  
Because of you  
I am afraid

I lose my way  
And it's not too long before you point it out  
I cannot cry  
Because I know that's weakness in your eyes  
I'm forced to fake  
A smile, a laugh everyday of my life  
My heart can't possibly break  
When it wasn't even whole to start with

Because of you  
I never stray too far from the sidewalk  
Because of you  
I learned to play on the safe side so I don't get hurt  
Because of you  
I find it hard to trust not only me, but everyone around me  
Because of you  
I am afraid

I watched you die  
I heard you cry every night in your sleep  
I was so young  
You should have known better than to lean on me  
You never thought of anyone else  
You just saw your pain  
And now I cry in the middle of the night  
For the same damn thing

Because of you  
I never stray too far from the sidewalk  
Because of you  
I learned to play on the safe side so I don't get hurt  
Because of you  
I try my hardest just to forget everything  
Because of you  
I don't know how to let anyone else in  
Because of you  
I'm ashamed of my life because it's empty  
Because of you  
I am afraid

Because of you  
Because of you

I stare. That song doesn't fit Sorreltail at all. At least her voice was good.

I turn to the next cat. "Next up, Sandstorm!" I purr as my mother comes to the stage. Last week, she came close to being cut. Too close. I shudder at the memory.

"I'll be singing Since U Been Gone."

_Here's the thing we started out friends  
It was cool but it was all pretend  
Yeah yeah  
Since U Been Gone_

You dedicated you took the time  
Wasn't long till I called you mine  
Yeah Yeah  
Since U Been Gone

And all you'd ever hear me say  
Is how I pictured me with you  
That's all you'd ever hear me say

But Since U Been Gone  
I can breathe for the first time  
I'm so moving on  
Yeah, yeah  
Thanks to you  
Now I get  
What I want  
Since U Been Gone

How can I put it? You put me on  
I even fell for that stupid love song  
Yeah, yeah  
Since U Been Gone

How come I'd never hear you say  
I just wanna be with you  
I guess you never felt that way

But Since U Been Gone  
I can breathe for the first time  
I'm so moving on  
Yeah, yeah  
Thanks to you  
Now I get (I get) what I want  
Since U Been Gone

You had your chance you blew it  
Out of sight, out of mind  
Shut your mouth I just can't take it  
Again and again and again and again

Since U Been Gone  
I can breathe for the first time  
I'm so moving on  
Yeah, yeah  
Thanks to you (thanks to you)  
Now I get, I get what I want  
I can breathe for the first time  
I'm so moving on  
Yeah, yeah  
Thanks to you (thanks to you)  
Now I get (I get)  
You should know (you should know)  
That I get, I get what I want  
Since U Been Gone  
Since U Been Gone  
Since U Been Gone

I clap, but spot Dustpelt sitting in the front row, his eyes not leaving Sandstorm. The ginger she-cat eyed him sadly before padding off stage.

I turn away, not wanting to be caught spying. "All right! Next up, Ashfoot!" The gray WindClan cat pad onto the stage and takes the microphone.

"I'll be singing _Breakaway_."

_Grew up in a small town  
And when the rain would fall down  
I'd just stare out my window  
Dreaming of what could be  
And if I'd end up happy  
I would pray (I would pray)_

Trying hard to reach out  
But when I tried to speak out  
Felt like no one could hear me  
Wanted to belong here  
But something felt so wrong here  
So I prayed I could break away  
Wanna feel the warm breeze  
Sleep under a palm tree  
Feel the rush of the ocean  
Get onboard a fast train  
Travel on a jet plane, far away (I will)  
And breakaway

I'll spread my wings and I'll learn how to fly  
I'll do what it takes til' I touch the sky  
And I'll make a wish  
Take a chance  
Make a change  
And breakaway  
Out of the darkness and into the sun  
But I won't forget all the ones that I love  
I'll take a risk  
Take a chance  
Make a change  
And breakaway

Buildings with a hundred floors  
Swinging around revolving doors  
Maybe I don't know where they'll take me but  
Gotta keep moving on, moving on  
Fly away, breakaway

I'll spread my wings  
And I'll learn how to fly  
Though it's not easy to tell you goodbye  
I gotta take a risk  
Take a chance  
Make a change  
And breakaway  
Out of the darkness and into the sun  
But I won't forget the place I come from  
I gotta take a risk  
Take a chance  
Make a change  
And breakaway, breakaway, breakaway

I clap. That was probably one of Ashfoot's best performances. By the look on Graystripe's face, he thinks so too.

"Next, we have Mistyfoot!" The gray cat walks onto the stage. Her blue-gray fur glows in the light.

"I'll be singing _You Found Me_."

_Is this a dream?  
If it is  
Please don't wake me from this high  
I've become comfortably numb  
Until you opened up my eyes  
To what it's like  
When everything's right  
I can't believe_

You found me  
When no one else was lookin'  
How did you know just where I would be?  
Yeah, you broke through  
All of my confusion  
The ups and the downs  
And you still didn't leave  
I guess that you saw what nobody could see  
You found me  
You found me

So, here we are  
That's pretty far  
When you think of where we've been  
No going back  
I'm fading out  
All that has faded me within  
You're by my side  
Now everything's fine  
I can't believe

You found me  
When no one else was lookin'  
How did you know just where I would be?  
Yeah, you broke through  
All of my confusion  
The ups and the downs  
And you still didn't leave  
I guess that you saw what nobody could see  
You found me  
You found me

And I was hiding  
'Til you came along  
And showed me where I belong  
You found me  
When no one else was lookin'  
How did you know?  
How did you know?

You found me  
When no one else was lookin'  
How did you know just where I would be?  
Yeah, you broke through  
All of my confusion  
The ups and the downs  
And you still didn't leave  
I guess that you saw what nobody could see  
You found me

(You found me)  
(When no one else was lookin')  
You found me  
(How did you know just where I would be?)  
You broke through  
All of my confusion  
The ups and the downs  
And you still didn't leave  
I guess that you saw what nobody could see  
The good and the bad  
And the things in between  
You found me  
You found me

"Alright!" I yowl, as Mistyfoot leaves the stage. "Our last she-cat…Tawnypelt!"

The tortoiseshell she-cat comes up on stage. She purrs.

"I'll be singing _Never Again_."

_I hope the ring you gave to her turns her finger green  
I hope when your in bed with her, you think of me  
I would never wish bad things, but I don't wish you well  
Could you tell, by the flames that burned your words_

I never read your letter  
'Cos I knew what you'd say  
Give me that Sunday school answer  
Try and make it all OK  
Does it hurt to know I'll never be there  
Bet it sucks, to see my face everywhere  
It was you, who chose to end it like you did  
I was the last to know  
You knew exactly what you would do  
And don't say, you simply lost your way  
She may believe you but I never will  
Never again

If she really knows the truth, she deserves you  
A trophy wife, oh how cute  
Ignorance is bliss  
But when your day comes, and he's through with you  
And he'll be through with you  
You'll die together but alone

You wrote me in a letter  
You couldn't say it right to my face  
Give me that Sunday school answer  
Repent yourself away

Does it hurt to know I'll never be there  
Bet it sucks, to see my face everywhere  
It was you, who chose to end it like you did  
I was the last to know  
You knew exactly what you would do  
And don't say, you simply lost your way  
They may believe you but I never will  
Never again

Never again will I hear you  
Never again will I miss you  
Never again will I fall to you  
Never

Never again will I kiss you  
Never again will I want to  
Never again will I love you  
Never

Does it hurt to know I'll never be there  
Bet it sucks, to see my face everywhere  
It was you, who chose to end it like you did  
I was the last to know  
You knew exactly what you would do  
And don't say, you simply lost your way  
They may believe you but I never will  
I never will  
I never will

Never again

Graystripe and I clap loudly for the ShadowClan warrior as she leaves the stage. I turn back to the audience. I turn to the line of toms.

"First up for the toms, Brambleclaw!" My sister's mate comes onto the stage. He dips his head at Graystripe before taking the microphone.

"I'll be singing _What I've Done_."

_In this farewell  
There's no blood  
There's no alibi  
'Cause I've drawn regret  
From the truth  
Of a thousand lies_

So let mercy come  
And wash away  
What I've done

I'll face myself  
To cross out what I've become  
Erase myself  
And let go of what I've done

Put to rest  
What you thought of me  
While I clean this slate  
With the hands of uncertainty

So let mercy come  
And wash away  
What I've done

I'll face myself  
To cross out what I've become  
Erase myself  
And let go of what I've done

For what I've done  
I start again  
And whatever pain may come  
Today this ends  
I'm forgiving what I've done!!!

I'll face myself  
To cross out what I've become  
Erase myself  
And let go of what I've done

What I've done  
Forgiving what I've done

I clap. Squirrelflight is standing in the crowd, staring at Brambleclaw, a look of pure love in her eyes.

"Next up, Crowfeather!" My mate pads onto the stage. He licks me between my ears, and I hear a hiss from Graystripe. I sigh. I'm going to have a lot of explaining to do.

"I'll be singing _One Step Closer_."

_I cannot take this anymore  
Saying everything I've said before  
All these words they make no sense  
I find bliss in ignorance  
Less I hear the less you'll say  
You'll find that out anyway_

Just like before...

Everything you say to me  
Takes me one step closer to the edge  
And I'm about to break  
I need a little room to breathe  
Cause I'm one step closer to the edge  
I'm about to break

I find the answers aren't so clear  
Wish I could find a way to disappear  
All these thoughts they make no sense  
I find bliss in ignorance  
Nothing seems to go away  
Over and over again

Just like before...

Everything you say to me  
Takes me one step closer to the edge  
And I'm about to break  
I need a little room to breathe  
Cause I'm one step closer to the edge  
I'm about to break

Everything you say to me  
Takes me one step closer to the edge  
And I'm about to break  
I need a little room to breathe  
Cause I'm one step closer to the edge  
And I'm about to break

Shut up when I'm talking to you  
Shut up, shut up, shut up  
Shut up when I'm talking to you  
Shut up, shut up, shut up, shut up

I'm about to BREAK

Everything you say to me  
Takes me one step closer to the edge  
And I'm about to break  
I need a little room to breathe  
Cause I'm one step closer to the edge  
And I'm about to break

Everything you say to me  
Takes me one step closer to the edge  
And I'm about to break  
I need a little room to breathe  
Cause I'm one step closer to the edge  
And I'm about to break

I clap as my mate leaves the stage. It pains me to know that he's one of the few toms left. This part of the show is the toughest. People you like get cut, and there's nothing you can do about it.

"Finally, our last performer, Littlecloud!" The medicine cat for ShadowClan pads on the stage. He flashes a reassuring smile at me.

"I'll be singing _In the End_."

_(It starts with)  
One thing / I don't know why  
It doesn't even matter how hard you try  
Keep that in mind / I designed this rhyme  
To explain in due time_

_  
All I know  
time is a valuable thing  
Watch it fly by as the pendulum swings  
Watch it count down to the end of the day  
The clock ticks life away_

_  
It's so unreal  
Didn't look out below  
Watch the time go right out the window  
Trying to hold on / but didn't even know  
Wasted it all just to  
Watch you go_

_  
I kept everything inside and even though I tried / it all fell apart  
What it meant to me / will eventually / be a memory / of a time when I tried so hard  
And got so far  
But in the end  
It doesn't even matter_

_  
I had to fall  
To lose it all  
But in the end  
It doesn't even matter_

_  
One thing / I don't know why  
It doesn't even matter how hard you try  
Keep that in mind / I designed this rhyme  
To remind myself how  
I tried so hard_

_  
In spite of the way you were mocking me  
Acting like I was part of your property  
Remembering all the times you fought with me  
I'm surprised it got so (far)  
Things aren't the way they were before  
You wouldn't even recognize me anymore_

_  
Not that you knew me back then  
But it all comes back to me  
In the end_

_  
You kept everything inside and even though I tried / it all fell apart  
What it meant to me / will eventually / be a memory / of a time when I tried so hard  
And got so far  
But in the end  
It doesn't even matter  
I had to fall  
To lose it all  
But in the end  
It doesn't even matter_

_  
I've put my trust in you  
Pushed as far as I can go  
For all this  
There's only one thing you should know  
I've put my trust in you  
Pushed as far as I can go  
For all this  
There's only one thing you should know_

_  
I tried so hard  
And got so far  
But in the end  
It doesn't even matter_

_  
I had to fall  
To lose it all  
But in the end  
It doesn't even matter_

I applaud loudly as the last cat leaves the stage. "Next time, one more cat will leave us. Will it be Squirrelflight, Sorreltail, Sandstorm, Ashfoot, Mistyfoot, Tawnypelt, Brambleclaw, Crowfeather, or Littlecloud? Find out, next time on Warrior Idol!"

I turn to go off stage, when Graystripe meows, very loudly:

"I knew you weren't fat!"

**A/N: Get voting!**


	17. Elimination Round 6

**Warrior Idol: Elimination Round 6**

**A/N: I've never gotten so many reviews so quickly! Wow!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters, but the song **_**I Could Die **_**is mine!**

"Hello and welcome back to the elimination round of Warrior Idol!" I meow as I step back onto the stage. Graystripe is with me again, and he looks nervous.

"You mean, we have to tell cats to leave?" He asks me in a high pitched meow. I laugh quietly.

"No silly, its part of the job!" I meow, before turning to the camera.

"Let's dim the lights please," I meow, and the lights dim. I turn to the waiting cats.

"We'll start with the she-cats. Squirrelflight, please rise." The ginger warrior rises out of her seat, eyes darting back and forth.

"Squirrelflight, you sang _Behind These Hazel Eyes_. After the votes…you are safe!" My sister flashes me a relieved glance before sitting back down. I turn to the next cat.

"Sorreltail, please rise," I meow, but my friend is already standing. Her fur is on end, and her eyes are wide with fear.

"Sorreltail, you sang _Because of You_. The reviewers have voted…you are safe!" Sorreltail flattens her fur, and the wild light in her eyes dies down. I turn back to the line of cats.

"Sandstorm, please rise," I meow. My mother gets to her paws. She eyes me nervously.

"Sandstorm, you sang _Since U Been Gone_. Could you please join me in center stage?" The crowd sighs sadly. My mother looks scared. She's already been in this position once.

"Ashfoot, please rise," I meow as the WindClan deputy gets to her paws.

"Ashfoot, you sang _Breakaway_. Would you please join me and Sandstorm?" The gray cat looks surprised, along with almost every cat in the audience. I flash her a reassuring smile.

"Mistyfoot, please rise." The blue-gray cat stands up, muscles tensed.

"Mistyfoot, you sang _You Found Me_. You are safe!" The blue-gray deputy sits back down, a smile on her face.

"Tawnypelt, please rise," I meow as the ShadowClanner rises to her paws.

"Tawnypelt, you sang _Never Again_. The votes have been cast, and you are safe!" The last she-cat lets out a sigh of relief before sitting back down.

"Alright, let's start the toms," I meow, turning to the other side of the stage. "Brambleclaw, please rise." The dark tom rises to his paws.

"Brambleclaw, you sang _What I've Done_. After the votes…you are safe!" The brown deputy looks relieved as he sits back in his seat.

"Crowfeather, please rise," I meow as my mate gets to his paws. I gulp with fear.

"Crowfeather, you sang _One Step Closer_. Well, this has brought you one step closer to winning. You are safe!" My mate smiles at me before sitting back down.

"Finally, Littlecloud, please rise." The Medicine Cat rises to his paws, his eyes betraying no emotion.

"Littlecloud, you sang _In the End_. Well, in the end, it doesn't really matter because you are safe!" I meow as the ShadowClan cat takes his seat.

I turn to the two cats next to me. "One of you will be going home," I meow, and both Ashfoot and Sandstorm dip their heads.

"The cat who is leaving is…Ashfoot," I meow sadly as the gray she-cat nods her head. I hand her the microphone.

_Love._

_I hate it._

_Peace._

_I've waited._

_Hope._

_To see your face._

_I could dance!_

_I could die!_

_And you leave me behind!_

_And I wait, but no sign._

_In the end…_

_I would leave all I've gotten behind._

_And follow you into the beyond._

'_Cause you know you'll always be,_

_Forever in my heart!_

_I could dance!_

_I could die!_

_And you leave me behind!_

_And I wait, but no sign._

_In the end…_

_I would let my soul go._

_I'd tell you that I know,_

_What you've done_

_To them,_

_and me!_

_Would you die?_

_This time for real?_

_Would you leave me be?_

_I could dance!_

_I could die!_

_And you leave me behind!_

_And I wait, but no sign._

_In the end…_

_I could dance!_

_I could die!_

_And you leave me behind!_

_And I wait, but no sign._

_In the end…_

_Oh! I could die!_

_In the end…_

_I could die!_

**A/N: And so Ashfoot leaves us. Tune in next time!**


	18. Top 8 Finalists

**Warrior Idol: Top 8**

**A/N: Wow! I'm updating a lot! No Leafy in this chappie, she's having her kits! Yay! Oh, and I'm having Crowy perform first so that he can go be with her. BTW, its Miscellaneous week.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Warriors, or any songs here!**

GRAYSTRIPE'S POV

I step out on the stage, feeling nervous. I'm not Leafpool, she's having her kits. The crowd can sense my fear, and the applause they give me as I step out is more reassuring than welcoming.

"Hello and welcome back to Warrior Idol! It's miscellaneous week, so cats can sing any song they want," I meow, hoping I sound braver than I felt.

I look down at a slip of paper in my hand. "We have a special request from Crowfeather to go first," I meow, and the smoky tom comes onto the stage. He takes the microphone from me.

"This song is for Feathertail, my first love," he meows, without bothering to tell us the name of the song.

"I'll be singing _Forever_ by Papa Roach," he meows quickly as the music starts.

_In the brightest hour of my darkest day  
I realized what is wrong with me  
Can't get over you. can't get through to you  
It's been a helter-skelter romance from the start  
Take these memories that are Haunting me  
Of a paper man cut into shreds by his own pair of scissors  
He'll never forgive her...he'll never forgive her..._

Because days come and go but my feelings for you are forever  
Because days come and go but my feelings for you are forever

Sitting by a fire on a lonely night  
Hanging over from another good time  
With another girl... little dirty girl  
You should listen to this story of a life  
You're my heroine-in this moment I'm lonely fulfilling my darkest dreams  
All these drugs all these women  
I'm never forgiven... this broken heart of mine

Because days come and go but my feelings for you are forever,  
Because days come and go but my feelings for you are forever

One last kiss,  
before I go  
Dry your tears,  
it is time to let you go

One last kiss (one last kiss)  
Before I go (before I go)  
Dry your tears (dry your tears)  
It is Time to let you go

Because days come and go, but my feelings for you are forever  
Because days come and go, but my feelings for you are forever

One last kiss (one last kiss)  
Before I go (before I go)  
Dry your tears (dry your tears)  
It is time to let you go

One last kiss,  
Before I go,  
Dry your tears,  
it is time to let you go,  
One last kiss

The crowd cheers as Crowfeather finishes his song. The smoky black tom looks at the sky for a second before leaping off stage. He makes his way to the back to the crowd, and then exits the studio. I turn to the waiting line of cats.

"First up, Squirrelflight!" I yowl as the ginger warrior pads on stage. She smiles at me.

"I'll be singing _Reflections_," she meows as the music starts.

_Look at me  
You may think you see  
Who I really am  
But you'll never know me   
Every day  
It's as if I play a part  
Now I see  
If I wear a mask  
I can fool the world  
But I cannot fool my heart _

Who is that girl I see  
Staring straight back at me?  
When will my reflection show  
Who I am inside?

I am now  
In a world where I  
Have to hide my heart  
And what I believe in   
But somehow  
I will show the world  
What's inside my heart   
And be loved for who I am

Who is that girl I see  
Staring straight back at me?  
Why is my reflection  
Someone I don't know?  
Must I pretend that I'm  
Someone else for all time?   
When will my reflection show  
Who I am inside?

There's a heart that must be  
Free to fly  
That burns with a need to know  
The reason why

Why must we all conceal  
What we think, how we feel?  
Must there be a secret me  
I'm forced to hide?  
I won't pretend that I'm  
Someone else for all time   
When will my reflection show  
Who I am inside?  
When will my reflection show  
Who I am inside?

Squirrelflight finishes as the crowd and I start to clap. That she-cat is good! I turn back to the waiting finalists.

"Next up, Sorreltail!" I meow as another of my fellow warriors joins me on stage. The tortoiseshell and white she-cat smiles out to the crowd.

"I'll be singing _What a Girl Wants_."

_What a girl wants, what a girl needs,  
Whatever makes me happy and sets you free.   
What a girl wants, what a girl needs,  
Whatever keeps me in your arms.  
And I'm thanking you for being there for me._

Like a rock you waited so patiently, while I got it together.  
While I figured it out, I only looked but I never touched,  
'Cause in my heart was a picture of us:  
Holding hands, making plans,  
And it's lucky for me, you understand.

What a girl wants, what a girl needs,  
Whatever makes me happy and sets you free.  
And I'm thanking you for knowing exactly...  
What a girl wants, what a girl needs,  
Whatever keeps me in your arms.  
And I'm thanking you for being there for me.

A weaker man might have walked away, but you had faith  
Strong enough to move over and understand, while I got it together.  
While I figured it out, they say, "If you love something let it go.  
If it comes back it's yours, and that's how you know.  
It's for keeps, yeah, it's for sure."  
And you're ready and willing to give me more (than)...

What a girl wants, what a girl needs,  
Whatever makes me happy and sets you free.  
And I'm thanking you for knowing exactly...  
What a girl wants, what a girl needs,   
Whatever keeps me in your arms.  
And I'm thanking you for being there for me.

Somebody sensitive and tough;  
Somebody there when the going gets rough;  
Every night, he'll be giving his love  
To just one girl... one girl... one.  
Somebody cool but real tender too;  
Somebody, baby, just like you  
Can keep me hangin' around with the one who always knew.  
I'm thankin' you for being there for me.

What a girl wants, what a girl needs,   
Whatever makes me happy and sets you free.  
And I'm thanking you for knowing exactly...  
What a girl wants, what a girl needs,   
Whatever keeps me in your arms.  
And I'm thanking you for being there for me.

I clap politely, even though that wasn't a great performance.

"Next up, Sandstorm!" I yowl as the pale ginger she-cat pads up onto the stage.

"I'll be singing _Chasing Cars_."

_We'll do it all   
Everything  
On our own_

We don't need  
Anything  
Or anyone

If I lay here  
If I just lay here  
Would you lie with me and just forget the world?

I don't quite know  
How to say  
How I feel

Those three words  
Are said too much   
They're not enough

If I lay here  
If I just lay here   
Would you lie with me and just forget the world?

Forget what we're told  
Before we get too old  
Show me a garden that's bursting into life

Let's waste time  
Chasing cars  
Around our heads

I need your grace  
To remind me  
To find my own

If I lay here  
If I just lay here  
Would you lie with me and just forget the world?

Forget what we're told   
Before we get too old  
Show me a garden that's bursting into life

All that I am  
All that I ever was  
Is here in your perfect eyes, they're all I can see

I don't know where   
Confused about how as well  
Just know that these things will never change for us at all

If I lay here  
If I just lay here  
Would you lie with me and just forget the world?

I smile and clap. That song was obviously meant for Firestar.

I turn back to the line of cats. "Next up, Mistyfoot!" I yowl, and the blue-gray deputy pads up on stage. Once again, I am shocked at how much she reminds me of Bluestar, our former leader.

"I'll be singing _Part of Your World_."

(_Maybe he's right. Maybe there is something the matter with me.  
I just don't see how a world that makes such wonderful things could be bad.)_

Look at this stuff  
Isn't it neat?  
Wouldn't you think my collection's complete?  
Wouldn't you think I'm the girl  
The girl who has everything?  
Look at this trove  
Treasures untold  
How many wonders can one cavern hold?  
Looking around here you think  
Sure, she's got everything  
I've got gadgets and gizmos a-plenty  
I've got whozits and whatzits galore  
You want thingamabobs?  
I've got twenty!  
But who cares?  
No big deal  
I want more

I wanna be where the people are  
I wanna see, wanna see them dancin'  
Walking around on those - what do you call 'em?  
Oh - feet!

Flippin' your fins, you don't get too far  
Legs are required for jumping, dancing  
Strolling along down a - what's that word again?  
Street

Up where they walk, up where they run  
Up where they stay all day in the sun  
Wanderin' free - wish I could be  
Part of that world

What would I give if I could live out of these waters?  
What would I pay to spend a day warm on the sand?  
Bet'cha on land they understand  
That they don't reprimand their daughters  
Bright young women sick of swimmin'  
Ready to stand

I'm ready to know what the people know  
Ask 'em my questions and get some answers  
What's a fire and why does it - what's the word?  
Burn?

When's it my turn?  
Wouldn't I love, love to explore that shore up above?  
Out of the sea  
Wish I could be  
Part of that world

I clap with the audience as Mistyfoot leaves the stage.

"Next up, Tawnypelt!" I yowl as the final she-cat comes on stage.

"I'll be singing _Unwritten_," she meows.

_I am unwritten, can't read my mind, I'm undefined  
I'm just beginning, the pen's in my hand, ending unplanned_

Staring at the blank page before you  
Open up the dirty window  
Let the sun illuminate the words that you could not find

Reaching for something in the distance  
So close you can almost taste it  
Release your inhibitions  
Feel the rain on your skin  
No one else can feel it for you  
Only you can let it in  
No one else, no one else  
Can speak the words on your lips  
Drench yourself in words unspoken  
Live your life with arms wide open  
Today is where your book begins  
The rest is still unwritten

Oh, oh, oh

I break tradition, sometimes my tries, are outside the lines  
We've been conditioned to not make mistakes, but I can't live that way

Staring at the blank page before you  
Open up the dirty window  
Let the sun illuminate the words that you could not find

Reaching for something in the distance  
So close you can almost taste it  
Release your inhibitions  
Feel the rain on your skin  
No one else can feel it for you  
Only you can let it in  
No one else, no one else  
Can speak the words on your lips  
Drench yourself in words unspoken  
Live your life with arms wide open  
Today is where your book begins

Feel the rain on your skin  
No one else can feel it for you  
Only you can let it in  
No one else, no one else  
Can speak the words on your lips  
Drench yourself in words unspoken  
Live your life with arms wide open  
Today is where your book begins  
The rest is still unwritten

Staring at the blank page before you  
Open up the dirty window  
Let the sun illuminate the words that you could not find

Reaching for something in the distance  
So close you can almost taste it  
Release your inhibitions  
Feel the rain on your skin  
No one else can feel it for you  
Only you can let it in  
No one else, no one else  
Can speak the words on your lips  
Drench yourself in words unspoken  
Live your life with arms wide open  
Today is where your book begins

Feel the rain on your skin  
No one else can feel it for you  
Only you can let it in  
No one else, no one else  
Can speak the words on your lips  
Drench yourself in words unspoken  
Live your life with arms wide open  
Today is where your book begins  
The rest is still unwritten  
The rest is still unwritten  
The rest is still unwritten

Oh, yeah, yeah 

The tortoiseshell finishes to grand applause as she leaves the stage.

"Now, first up for the toms, Brambleclaw!" I yowl as the dark tabby tom joins me on stage. He takes the microphone from my paws.

"I'll be singing _Pain_," he meows. I nod, and signal for him to begin.

_Pain, without love  
Pain, I can't get enough  
Pain, I like it rough  
'Cause I'd rather feel pain than nothing at all_

You're sick of feeling numb  
You're not the only one  
I'll take you by the hand  
And I'll show you a world that you can understand  
This life is filled with hurt  
When happiness doesn't work  
Trust me and take my hand  
When the lights go out you will understand

Pain, without love  
Pain, I can't get enough  
Pain, I like it rough  
'Cause I'd rather feel pain than nothing at all  
Pain, without love  
Pain, I can't get enough  
Pain, I like it rough  
'Cause I'd rather feel pain than nothing at all

Anger and agony  
Are better than misery  
Trust me I've got a plan  
When the lights go off you will understand

Pain, without love  
Pain, I can't get enough  
Pain, I like it rough  
'Cause I'd rather feel pain than nothing at all  
Pain, without love  
Pain, I can't get enough  
Pain, I like it rough  
'Cause I'd rather feel pain than nothing  
Rather feel pain

I know (I know I know I know I know)  
That you're wounded  
You know (You know you know you know you know)  
That I'm here to save you  
You know (You know you know you know you know)  
I'm always here for you  
I know (I know I know I know I know)  
That you'll thank me later

Pain, without love  
Pain, can't get enough  
Pain, I like it rough  
'Cause I'd rather feel pain than nothing at all  
Pain, without love  
Pain, I can't get enough  
Pain, I like it rough  
'Cause I'd rather feel pain than nothing at all  
Pain, without love  
Pain, I can't get enough  
Pain, I like it rough  
'Cause I'd rather feel pain than nothing at all  
Rather feel pain than nothing at all  
Rather feel pain

I applaud as Brambleclaw leaves the stage. I turn back to our final contestant.

"Finally, Littlecloud!" I yowl as the ShadowClan medicine cat pads on stage.

"I'll be singing _What Hurts the Most_," he meows.

_I can take the rain on the roof of this empty house  
That don't bother me  
I can take a few tears now and then and just let them out  
I'm not afraid to cry every once in a while  
Even though going on with you gone still upsets me  
There are days every now and again I pretend I'm ok  
But that's not what gets me_

What hurts the most  
Was being so close  
And having so much to say  
And watching you walk away  
And never knowing  
What could have been  
And not seeing that loving you  
Is what I was tryin' to do

It's hard to deal with the pain of losing you everywhere I go  
But I'm doin' It  
It's hard to force that smile when I see our old friends and I'm alone  
Still Harder  
Getting up, getting dressed, livin' with this regret  
But I know if I could do it over  
I would trade give away all the words that I saved in my heart  
That I left unspoken

What hurts the most  
Is being so close  
And having so much to say  
And watching you walk away  
And never knowing  
What could have been  
And not seeing that loving you  
Is what I was trying to do

What hurts the most  
Is being so close  
And having so much to say  
And watching you walk away  
And never knowing  
What could have been  
And not seeing that loving you  
Is what I was trying to do

Not seeing that loving you  
That's what I was trying to do  
Ooohhh...

I stare at the medicine cat, long with every other cat in the crowd. Littlecloud hadn't seemed like the cat who would have a love life, especially a forbidden one.

"Alright, that concludes today's episode! Who will leave us? Will it be Squirrelflight, Sorreltail, Sandstorm, Mistyfoot, Tawnypelt, Brambleclaw, Crowfeather, or Littlecloud? Find out next time on Warrior Idol!" I yowl as the lights begin to dim. The music dies down, and the cats begin to leave.

I'll have a lot to tell Leafpool when I get back.

**A/N: You know the drill!**


	19. Elimination Round 7

**Warrior Idol: Elimination Round 7**

**A/N: And it's time to see who goes again! –sob- It's getting so hard…**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Warriors or the song **_**Home**_

GRAYSTRIPE'S POV

I step out onto the stage again. I'm still covering for our original host.

"Hello and welcome back to Warrior Idol!" I yowl, and the crowd quiets down.

"Before we begin, I would like to say that Leafpool has given birth to four healthy kits!" The crowd cheers and I feel sorry for Leafpool, who had to stay behind to care for them.

"Today, one more cat leaves us. May we dim the lights?" The lights dim, and I turn to the first cat.

"Squirrelflight, step forward." The ginger warrior steps forward and I glance down at my paper.

"Squirrelflight, you sang _Reflections_. After the votes…you are safe!" The ginger warrior smiles and sits back down as I turn to the next cat.

"Sorreltail, please rise," I meow. The tortoiseshell and white she-cat stands up.

"Sorreltail, you sang _What a Girl Wants_. Would you please join me on center stage?" The crowd sighs as Sorreltail makes her way over to me, her eyes wide.

"Sandstorm, please rise." The pale ginger warrior rises to her paws, casting me a scared glance.

"Sandstorm, you sang _Chasing Cars_. The reviewers have voted, and you are safe!" The ginger she-cat looks very happy, and I recall that she has been in the bottom two the past couple of weeks; this must come as a relief to her.

"Mistyfoot, please rise." The blue-gray RiverClan deputy rises to her paws, her expression unreadable.

"Mistyfoot, you sang _Part of Your World_. Could you please join me and Sorreltail?" The crowd sighs again, and some cats begin to murmur. No cat would have expected Mistyfoot to be in the bottom two.

"Tawnypelt, please rise," I meow as the last she-cat gets to her paws.

"Tawnypelt, you sang _Unwritten_. You are safe!" The crowd cheers as Tawnypelt takes her seat again.

I turn to the tom's side. "Brambleclaw, please rise," I meow as the dark brown tabby gets to his paws.

"Brambleclaw, you sang _Pain_. After the votes…you are safe!" The dark tabby's face visibly brightens, and he sits back down.

"Crowfeather, please rise." The smoky back tom rises to his paws.

"Crowfeather, you sang _Forever_. The reviewers have voted, and you are safe!" The gray-black tom sits back down, wrapping his tail around his paws.

"Finally, Littlecloud, please rise," I meow, turning to the last cat.

"Littlecloud, you sang _What Hurts the Most_. You are safe!"

I turn to the two cats beside me. "One of you will be going home," Meow, turning to Sorreltail and Mistyfoot." I pause, and the two cats cast scared glances a each other.

"Mistyfoot…you are safe!" I yowl, and the blue-gray she-cat makes her way back to her seat, leaving me and Sorreltail in center stage.

"Sorreltail leaves us tonight!" I yowl as i hand Sorreltail the microphone.

_I'm staring out into the night,  
Trying to hide the pain.  
I'm going to the place where love  
And feeling good don't ever cost a thing.  
And the pain you feel's a different kind of pain._

Well I'm going home,  
Back to the place where I belong,  
And where your love has always been enough for me.  
I'm not running from.  
No, I think you got me all wrong.  
I don't regret this life I chose for me.  
But these places and these faces are getting old,  
So I'm going home.  
Well I'm going home.

The miles are getting longer, it seems,  
The closer I get to you.  
I've not always been the best man or friend for you.  
But your love remains true.  
And I don't know why.  
You always seem to give me another try.

So I'm going home,  
Back to the place where I belong,  
And where your love has always been enough for me.  
I'm not running from.  
No, I think you got me all wrong.  
I don't regret this life I chose for me.  
But these places and these faces are getting old,

Be careful what you wish for,  
'Cause you just might get it all.  
You just might get it all,  
And then some you don't want.  
Be careful what you wish for,  
'Cause you just might get it all.  
You just might get it all, yeah.

Oh, well I'm going home,  
Back to the place where I belong,  
And where your love has always been enough for me.  
I'm not running from.  
No, I think you got me all wrong.  
I don't regret this life I chose for me.  
But these places and these faces are getting old.  
I said these places and these faces are getting old,  
So I'm going home.  
I'm going home. 

**A/N: And Sorreltail leaves us! If you have any names for Leafpool's kits, please tell me. I have some already, but I want to hear yours. Here are their appearances-**

**Smoky gray she-cat**

**Brown tabby tom**

**Ginger tom**

**White she-cat**

**Thank you!**


	20. Top 7 Finalists

**Top 7 Finalists**

**A/N: It's Graystripe's last week here. We find out the names of the kits now! Oh, it's Songs Off of the Authoress's Ipod Week. Yea, I know.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Warriors, or any of the songs here.**

I pad onto the stage fore the second to last time. It's just this and the elimination round, and then Leafpool will be taking over again.

"Welcome back to Warrior Idol!" I yowl. The crowd quiets down.

"Before we begin, would you like to hear the names of Leafpool's kits?" I ask. The crowd yowls their approval.

"Alright!" I yowl, signaling the producer. A large screen drops down behind me. It flashes once, and then words start to appear.

**Smoky gray she-cat: Smokekit**

**Brow tabby tom: Sparrowkit**

**Ginger tom: Flamekit**

**White she-cat: Icekit**

The words flashed through twice, then stopped. The screen was raised back up to its original position.

"All right! First up, Squirrelflight!" I yowl. The ginger warrior pads up onto the stage.

"I'll be singing _Bring Me to Life_ by Evanescence."

_How can you see into my eyes like open doors,  
Leading you down into my core, where I've become so numb.  
Without a soul, my spirit's sleeping somewhere cold,  
Until you find it there and lead it back home._

(Wake me up)  
Wake me up inside,  
(I can't wake up)  
Wake me up inside,  
(Save me)  
Call my name and save me from the dark.  
(Wake me up)  
Bid my blood to run,  
(I can't wake up)  
Before I come undone.  
(Save me)  
Save me from the nothing I've become.

Now that I know what I'm without,  
You can't just leave me.  
Breathe into me and make me real.  
Bring me to life.

(Wake me up)  
Wake me up inside,  
(I can't wake up)  
Wake me up inside,  
(Save me)  
Call my name and save me from the dark.  
(Wake me up)  
Bid my blood to run,  
(I can't wake up)  
Before I come undone.  
(Save me)  
Save me from the nothing I've become.  
Bring me to life.  
(I've been living a lie there's nothing inside.)  
Bring me to life

Frozen inside without your touch,  
Without your love, darling,  
Only you are the life among the dead.

All this time, I can't believe I couldn't see,  
Kept in the dark, but you were there in front of me.  
I've been sleeping a thousand years it seems.  
Got to open my eyes to everything.  
Without a thought, without a voice, without a soul,  
Don't let me die here.  
There must be something more,  
Bring me to life.

(Wake me up)  
Wake me up inside,  
(I can't wake up)  
Wake me up inside,  
(Save me)  
Call my name and save me from the dark.  
(Wake me up)  
Bid my blood to run,  
(I can't wake up)  
Before I come undone.  
(Save me)  
Save me from the nothing I've become.

Bring me to life.  
(I've been living a lie there's nothing inside.)

Bring me to life.

I clap loudly as the first she-cat leaves the stage. I don't think that cat will be leaving any time soon.

"Next up, Sandstorm!" I yowl. The pale ginger she-cat, and Squirrelflight's mother pads onto the stage.

"I'll be singing _Look After You_ by The Fray," she meows.

_If I don't say this now I will surely break  
As I'm leaving the one I want to take  
Forgive the urgency but hurry up and wait  
My heart has started to separate_

Oh, oh, oh  
Be my baby  
Oh, oh, oh  
Oh, oh, oh  
I'll look after you

There now, steady love, so few come and don't go  
Will you won't you, be the one I always know  
When I'm losing my control, the city spins around  
You're the only one who knows, you slow it down

Oh, oh, oh  
Be my baby  
Oh, oh, oh  
Oh, oh, oh  
I'll look after you

If ever there was a doubt  
My love she leans into me  
This most assuredly counts  
She says most assuredly

Oh, oh, oh  
Oh, oh, oh  
Be my baby  
I'll look after you

It's always have and never hold  
You've begun to feel like home  
What's mine is yours to leave or take  
What's mine is yours to make your own

Oh, oh, oh  
Oh, oh, oh  
Be my baby  
Oh, oh, oh

I clap politely, as does the other cats in the audience. Sandstorm's come close to being cut the last few weeks. Could this be her time?

I call the next cat onstage. "Next up, Mistyfoot!" I yowl and the RiverClan deputy joins me.

"I'll be singing _Listen to Your Heart_ by D.H.T," she meows before taking the microphone from my paws.

_I know there's something in the wake of your smile.  
I get a notion from the look in your eyes, yea.  
You've built a love but that love falls apart.   
Your little piece of heaven turns too dark._

Listen to your heart  
when he's calling for you.  
Listen to your heart   
there's nothing else you can do.  
I don't know where you're going  
and I don't know why,  
but listen to your heart  
before you tell him goodbye.

Sometimes you wonder if this fight is worthwhile.  
The precious moments are all lost in the tide, yea.   
They're swept away and nothing is what is seems,  
the feeling of belonging to your dreams.

Listen to your heart  
when he's calling for you.  
Listen to your heart  
there's nothing else you can do.  
I don't know where you're going  
and I don't know why,  
but listen to your heart  
before you tell him goodbye.

And there are voices  
that want to be heard.  
So much to mention  
but you can't find the words.  
The scent of magic,  
the beauty that's been  
when love was wilder than the wind.

Listen to your heart  
when he's calling for you.   
Listen to your heart  
there's nothing else you can do.  
I don't know where you're going  
and I don't know why,  
but listen to your heart  
before you tell him goodbye.

Listen to your heart, mm-mmmmmm

I don't know where you're going  
and I don't know why,  
but listen to your heart  
before you tell him goodbye.

I blink a couple of times. No one, in all my life as a warrior, had mentioned anything about Mistyfoot's love life. Yes, I knew she had had kits, but…

I shake my head to clear my thoughts. There's a job to be done. I can't sit hear wondering about cat's song choices.

"Next, our final she-cat, Tawnypelt!" I yowl. The tortoiseshell pads onstage. She takes the microphone from my paws.

"I'll be singing _Wasted_ by Carrie Underwood."

_Standing at the back door  
She tried to make it fast  
One tear hit the hard wood  
It fell like broken glass  
She said sometimes love slips away  
And you just can't get it back  
Let's face it_

For one split second  
She almost turned around  
But that would be like pouring rain drops  
Back into a cloud  
So she took another step and said  
I see the way out and I'm gonna' take it

I don't wanna' spend my life jaded  
Waiting to wake up one day and find  
That I've let all these years go by  
Wasted

Another glass of whisky but it still don't kill the pain  
So he stumbles to the sink and pours it down the drain  
He says it's time to be a man and stop living for yesterday  
Gotta face it.

Cause' I don't wanna' spend my life jaded  
Waiting to wake up one day and find  
That I've let all these years go by  
Wasted

Oh I don't wanna' keep on wishing, missing  
The still of the morning, the color of the night  
I ain't spending no more time  
Wasted

She kept drivin' along  
Till the moon and the sun were floating side-by-side  
He looked in the mirror and his eyes were clear  
For the first time in a while

Hey, yeah,  
Oh, I don't wanna' spend my life jaded  
Waiting to wake up one day and find  
That I've let all these years go by  
Wasted

Oh I don't wanna' keep on wishing, missing  
The still of the morning, the color of the night  
I ain't spending no more time  
Wasted

Oh, I don't wanna' spend my life jaded  
Waiting to wake up one day and find  
That I've let all these years go by  
Wasted

Yeah, yeah  
Oh I don't wanna' keep on wishing, missing  
The still of the morning, the color of the night  
I ain't spending no more time  
Wasted 

I clap loudly with the rest of the audience members. I'll say it again: That she-cat's got talent!

I turn to the three toms waiting on the other side of the stage. "First up from the toms, Brambleclaw!" The dark tabby pads up onto the stage.

"I'll be singing _Over my Head_ by The Fray."

_I never knew that everything was falling through  
That everyone I knew was waiting on a cue  
To turn and run when all I needed was the truth  
But that's how it's got to be  
It's coming down to nothing more than apathy  
I'd rather run the other way than stay and see  
The smoke and who's still standing when it clears_

Everyone knows I'm in  
Over my head  
Over my head  
With eight seconds left in overtime  
She's on your mind  
She's on your mind

Let's rearrange  
I wish you were a stranger I could disengage  
Just say that we agree and then never change  
Soften a bit until we all just get along  
But that's disregard  
Find another friend and you discard  
As you lose the argument in a cable car  
Hanging above as the canyon comes between

Everyone knows I'm in  
Over my head  
Over my head  
With eight seconds left in overtime  
She's on your mind  
She's on your mind

Everyone knows I'm in  
Over my head  
Over my head  
With eight seconds left in overtime  
She's on your mind  
She's on your mind

And suddenly I become a part of your past  
I'm becoming the part that don't last  
I'm losing you and its effortless  
Without a sound we lose sight of the ground  
In the throw around  
Never thought that you wanted to bring it down  
I won't let it go down till we torch it ourselves

And everyone knows I'm in  
Over my head  
Over my head  
With eight seconds left in overtime  
She's on your mind  
She's on your mind

Everyone knows  
She's on your mind  
Everyone knows I'm in over my head  
I'm in over my head  
I'm in over...

Everyone knows I'm in  
Over my head  
Over my head  
With eight seconds left in overtime  
She's on your mind  
She's on your mind

I clap loudly. I spot Squirrelflight sitting off to one side, the expression in her green eyes full of love.

"Next up, Crowfeather!" I yowl as the smoky gray tom pads out to me.

"I'll be singing _Dirty Little Secret_ by The All American Rejects," he meows, and the music begins to play.

_Let me know that I've done wrong  
When I've known this all along  
I go around a time or two  
Just to waste my time with you_

Tell me all that you've thrown away  
Find out games you don't wanna play  
You are the only one that needs to know

I'll keep you my dirty little secret  
(Dirty little secret)  
Don't tell anyone or you'll be just another regret  
(Just another regret, hope that you can keep it)  
My dirty little secret

Who has to know  
When we live such fragile lives  
It's the best way we survive  
I go around a time or two  
Just to waste my time with you

Tell me all that you've thrown away  
Find out games you don't wanna play  
You are the only one that needs to know 

I'll keep you my dirty little secret  
(Dirty little secret)  
Don't tell anyone or you'll be just another regret  
(Just another regret, hope that you can keep it)  
My dirty little secret 

Who has to know  
The way she feels inside (inside)  
Those thoughts I can't deny (deny)  
These sleeping dogs won't lie (won't lie)  
And now I try to lie  
It's eating me apart  
Trace this life out

I'll keep you my dirty little secret  
(Dirty little secret)  
Don't tell anyone or you'll be just another regret   
(Just another regret)

I'll keep you my dirty little secret  
(Dirty little secret)  
Don't tell anyone or you'll be just another regret  
(Just another regret, hope that you can keep it)  
My dirty little secret  
Dirty little secret  
Dirty little secret

Who has to know  
Who has to know

"All right, our final contestant…Littlecloud!" I yowl as Crowfeather leaves the stage. The ShadowClan medicine cat joins me.

"I'll be singing _You Give Love a Bad Name_ by Bon Jovi," He meows, and takes the microphone from my paws.

_Shot through the heart, and your to blame, darling  
You give love a bad name_

An angel's smile is what you sell  
You promise me heaven then put me through hell  
Chains of love, got a hold on me   
When passion's a prison you can't break free

You're a loaded gun ... yeah  
There's nowhere to run  
No-one can save me, the damage is done

Shot through the heart, and your to blame  
You give love a bad name  
I play my part and you play your game  
You give love a bad name  
You give love a bad name 

You paint your smile on your lips  
Blood red nails on your fingertips  
A school boys dream, you act so shy  
Your very first kiss was your first kiss goodbye

You're a loaded gun   
There's nowhere to run  
No-one can save me, the damage is done 

Shot through the heart, and your to blame  
You give love a bad name  
I play my part and you play your game  
You give love a bad name  
You give love...

Shot through the heart and your to blame  
You give love a bad name  
I play my part and you play your game  
You give love a bad name

Shot through the heart and your to blame  
You give love a bad name  
I play my part and you play your game  
You give love a bad name

You give love...  
You give love a bad name  
You give love...  
You give love a bad name  
You give love...  
You give love a bad name 

I clap as the last cat leaves the stage. "Well, we've heard from all our contestants. Next time, one cat will leave. Will it be Squirrelflight, Sandstorm, Mistyfoot, Tawnypelt, Brambleclaw, Crowfeather, or Littlecloud? Find out next time on Warrior Idol!"

**A/N: Get voting! Also, the next few weeks will be Requests weeks. Send in a song you want me to use. It doesn't matter if it's already been used before. Thanks!**

**Oh, and if you didn't already know, I'll be away the next two weeks on vacation. I'll try to get on Sunday, but after that, I'm gone. I might be able to get on next Saturday, for the half a day that I'll have a computer, but expect no updates.**_  
_


	21. Elimination Round 8

**Warrior Idol: Elimination Round 8**

**A/N: And now, one cat leaves us!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Warriors, or the song **_**This is Your Life**_

GRAYSTRIPE'S POV

I pad out onto the stage for the last time. I let out a purr of sadness. I'm going to miss this job. At the same time, however, I know Leafpool will be eager to get back.

"Welcome to Warrior Idol!" I yowl, and the crowd stops meowing excitedly, and turns to me.

"Today, one cat will leave us. May we dim the lights?" I ask, and the stage lights dim.

"Squirrelflight, stand up," I meow. The ginger warrior rises out of her seat, her fur spiked out.

"Squirrelflight, you sang _Bring Me to Life_. You are safe!" I yowl. Squirrelflight lets her fur lie flat, her green eyes shining. I turn to the next cat in line.

"Sandstorm, please rise." The pale ginger warrior gets to her paws, her tail twitching nervously.

"Sandstorm, you sang _Look After You_. Will you join me in center stage?" The crowed sighs softly as Sandstorm pads over to me, her head hanging. I stare at her for a second before turning to the next cat in line.

"Mistyfoot, please rise," I meow. The blue-gray warrior gets to her paws.

"Mistyfoot, you sang _Listen to Your Heart_. Will you join me and Sandstorm?"

I hear gasps from the crowd. Sandstorm, I could understand. But _Mistyfoot_? The RiverClan deputy betrays no sadness, just continues to center stage, her head held high.

I turn back to the line of cats. "Tawnypelt, please rise," I meow, and the last she-cat gets to her paws.

"Tawnypelt, you sang _Wasted_. The reviewers have voted, and you are safe!" The crowd cheers as Tawnypelt sits back down. I turn to the tom's side.

"Brambleclaw, please rise," I meow. The dark tabby gets to his paws.

"Brambleclaw, you sang _Over my Head_. You are safe!" The crowd cheers and Brambleclaw retakes his seat. I turn to the next cat.

"Crowfeather, please rise," I meow to the smoky gray tom, who gets to his paws.

"Crowfeather, you sang _Dirty Little Secret_. The reviewers have voted, and you are safe!" Crowfeather's expression brightens visibly, and he sits back down.

I turn to our final contestant. "Littlecloud, please rise," I meow. The small tabby gets to his paws nervously.

Littlecloud, you sang _You Give Love a Bad Name_. After the votes…you are safe!" I yowl, and Littlecloud sits back down.

I turn to face the two cats in the middle. "One of you will be going home," I meow. I face Sandstorm.

"Sandstorm," I meow. The ginger she-cat hangs her head.

"You are safe!"

Sandstorm's eyes widen. Mistyfoot hangs her head.

"Mistyfoot leaves us tonight!" I yowl, and hand her the microphone.

_Yesterday is a wrinkle on your forehead  
Yesterday is a promise that youve broken  
Dont close your eyes, dont close your eyes  
This is your life and today is all youve got now  
Yeah, and today is all youll ever have  
Dont close your eyes  
Dont close your eyes_

This is your life, are you who you want to be  
This is your life, are you who you want to be  
This is your life, is it everything you dreamed that it would be  
When the world was younger and you had everything to lose

Yesterday is a kid in the corner  
Yesterday is dead and over

This is your life, are you who you want to be  
This is your life, are you who you want to be  
This is your life, is it everything you dreamed that it would be  
When the world was younger and you had everything to lose

Dont close your eyes  
Dont close your eyes  
Dont close your eyes  
Dont close your eyes

This is your life are you who you want to be  
This is your life are you who you want to be

This is your life, are you who you want to be  
This is your life, are you who you want to be  
This is your life, is it everything you dreamed it would be  
When the world was younger and you had everything to lose


	22. Top 6 Finalists: Part One

**Top 6 Finalists: Part One**

**A/N: Well, it's Request Week, so any type of song could appear here. Oh, and I'm going to add a little bit of darkness into this chapter, in the form of one cat getting murdered…**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Warriors, or any of the songs.**

LEAFPOOL'S POV

I step to onto the stage. It feels good to be back! Sorreltail is watching my four kits, now that hers have become apprentices.

"Hello and welcome back to Warrior Idol!" I yowl, and the crowd quiets down. There is still some broken murmuring coming from the back, and suddenly, the crowd parts, revealing a bedraggled Sorreltail and my four excited kits.

"Sorreltail!" I meow loudly. "What are you doing?"

The tortoiseshell she-cat bows her head. "I'm sorry Leafpool, but they wanted to come!" She pleads.

I let out a meow or protest, before seeing the way my kits were looking up at me. I sigh. "Alright, just please _stay_." I meow.

I turn back to the audience. "As I was saying, this is Requests Week, so the reviewers have picked the songs they want to hear from each cat," I pause for a second. "Hold on, the judges should be back, where are they?"

A cat yowls from the back, "They're running late!" I sigh.

"O.k, first up, Squirrelflight!" I yowl and the ginger she-cat pads onto the stage. She flicked her tail before taking the microphone from my paws.

"I'll be singing _Everytime We Touch_ by Cascada," she meows.

_I still hear your voice, when you sleep next to me.  
I still feel your touch in my dreams.  
Forgive me my weakness, but I don't know why  
Without you it's hard to survive._

'Cause everytime we touch, I get this feeling.  
And everytime we kiss I swear I could fly.  
Can't you feel my heart beat fast, I want this to last.  
Need you by my side.  
'Cause everytime we touch, I feel the static.  
And everytime we kiss, I reach for the sky.  
Can't you hear my heart beat so...  
I can't let you go.  
Want you in my life.

Your arms are my castle, your heart is my sky.  
They wipe away tears that I cry.  
The good and the bad times, we've been through them all.  
You make me rise when I fall.

'Cause everytime we touch, I get this feeling.  
And everytime we kiss I swear I could fly.  
Can't you feel my heart beat fast, I want this to last.  
Need you by my side.  
'Cause everytime we touch, I feel the static.  
And everytime we kiss, I reach for the sky.  
Can't you hear my heart beat so...  
I can't let you go.  
Want you in my life.

'Cause everytime we touch, I get this feeling.  
And everytime we kiss I swear I could fly.  
Can't you feel my heart beat fast, I want this to last.  
Need you by my side.

Squirrelflight finishes to a round of applause. I take the microphone back and allow Squirrelflight to sit back down. The judges were supposed to be here! I shake my head to clear my thoughts, and turn to the next cat.

"Next up, Sandstorm!" I yowl. My mother pads onto the stage. She gives me a half annoyed, half amused glance before taking the microphone.

"I'll be singing _Only Hope_ by Switchfoot."

_There's a song that's inside of my soul  
It's the one that I've tried to write  
over and over again  
I'm awake and in the infinite cold   
But You sing to me over and over and  
over again_

So I lay my head back down  
And I lift my hands  
And pray to be only Yours  
I pray to be only Yours  
I know now You're my only hope 

Sing to me of the song of the stars  
Of Your galaxy dancing and laughing  
and laughing again  
When it feels like my dreams are so far  
Sing to me of the plans that You have  
for me over again

I give You my apathy  
I'm giving You all of me  
I want Your symphony  
Singing in all that I am  
At the top of my lungs I'm giving it back

Wow! I never knew one cat could receive so much applause! I guess the cats are protesting Sandstorm's almost leaving. I have to wave my tail for silence, and even then, it takes several long seconds.

"Alright, next up, Tawnypelt!" I yowl, as the least she-cat contestant comes onto the stage.

"I'll be singing _All Good Things (Come to an End) _by Nelly Furtado," she meows as the music begins to play.

_Honestly what will become of me  
don't like reality  
It's way too clear to me  
But really life is dandy  
We are what we don't see  
Missed everything daydreaming_

Flames to dust  
Lovers to friends  
Why do all good things come to an end  
Flames to dust  
Lovers to friends  
Why do all good things come to an end  
come to an end come to an  
Why do all good things come to end?  
come to an end come to an  
Why do all good things come to an end?

Traveling I only stop at exits  
Wondering if I'll stay  
Young and restless  
Living this way I stress less  
I want to pull away when the dream dies  
The pain sets it and I don't cry  
I only feel gravity and I wonder why

Flames to dust  
Lovers to friends  
Why do all good things come to an end  
Flames to dust  
Lovers to friends  
Why do all good things come to an end  
come to an end come to an  
Why do all good things come to end?  
come to an end come to an  
Why do all good things come to an end?

Well the dogs were whistling a new tune  
Barking at the new moon  
Hoping it would come soon so that they could  
Dogs were whistling a new tune  
Barking at the new moon  
Hoping it would come soon so that they could  
Die die die die die

Flames to dust  
Lovers to friends  
Why do all good things come to an end  
Flames to dust  
Lovers to friends  
Why do all good things come to an end  
come to an end come to an  
Why do all good things come to end?  
come to an end come to an  
Why do all good things come to an end?

Well the dogs were barking at a new moon  
Whistling a new tune  
Hoping it would come soon  
And the sun was wondering if it should stay away for a day 'til the feeling went away  
And the sky was falling on the clouds were dropping and  
the rain forgot how to bring salvation  
the dogs were barking at the new moon  
Whistling a new tune  
Hoping it would come soon so that they could die.

I find my self clapping and cheering with the audience when Tawnypelt finishes. That she-cat is good!

Suddenly, I hear a surprised meow from Sparrowkit. The brown tom is staring at a freshly caught, bloodstained rabbit that has just appeared.

Now, Sparrowkit is probably just wondering how anyone expects him to eat all that, but we adult cats know that rabbits don't just appear in front of kits. Sure enough, Sparrowkit bends down to take a bite, and a dark tabby appears in front of Sparrowkit.

Tigerstar.

More cats appear behind him: Brokentail, Clawface, Hawkfrost, Scourge…. Sparrowkit, finally noticing them, looks up. Tigerstar stares down at him.

"Give it," he orders, motioning at the rabbit. Sparrowkit shakes his head.

"Now." Tigerstar orders. He bares his teeth. Sparrowkit flattens himself to the ground.

"Why do you want it?" He mews quietly. Tigerstar laughs.

"Hold them," he meows to the cats behind them, who grab hold of Sorreltail and my remaining kits.

Tigerstar holds out a paw. "It's none of your business why we need it," he hisses. He raises a paw, ready to strike.

"Hey Tigerstar," a voice behind him speaks. Tigerstar turns to find himself face to face with Firestar. The ginger tom's eyes are narrowed in unmistakable hatred.

"Get away from my grandson."

Firestar brings a paw crashing down on Tigerstar's head. The massive tabby shakes hiss head. I notice more cats pouring into the clearing. Blackstar, Leopardstar, Onestar…

The judges are here!

The new arrivals fall onto the intruding cats, hissing. Sorreltail manages to wriggle out of Clawface's grasp, and falls on the brown tom. My kits too, manage to wriggle away, and retreat to the safety of the crowd.

Firestar and Tigerstar are circling each other.

"Greet StarClan for me," Tigerstar hisses, before leaping at Firestar. Firestar, instead of rising to meet him, turns and claws his way up the Great Oak. He crawls out onto a thin branch.

"Come get me now, Tigerstar," he hisses. I suddenly understand.

Tigerstar can't die again, so fighting would be a waste of time. Firestar just wants Tigerstar to give up so that he leaves.

I turn back to the battle. Standing on the stage gives you a good view of everything, I realize. I notice Tigerstar calmly clawing his way up the tree. He stops at the branch where Firestar sits.

The ginger tom lets out a snort of laughter. I stare. I know what's coming a second before it does.

Tigerstar reared up and brought down all his weight onto the branch. It snapped cleanly in two, sending Firestar tumbling down to the ground below.

The battle around them freezes. Tigerstar jumps down and pads over to Firestar. The ginger tom's head is at an odd angle. Blood is spurting from his neck.

I stare. Firestar isn't dead. He still has plenty of lives left. In a second, he would rise up, eager to return to the battle…

But he doesn't get up. And I begin to realize…

It's Tigerstar all over again. A broken neck, all that blood. StarClan can't heal those wounds.

Tigerstar bends down. He sniffs Firestar's body for a second.

"He's dead!" He yowls.

The words broke a trance on the cats. Sandstorm is sobbing. Squirrelflight lets out a yowl. But I can only focus on one thing.

Kill Tigerstar.

I bunch my muscles, ready to spring down. I open my mouth to yowl, but no sound comes out. All I know is that Firestar is not dead, even though all the evidence points against it…

Tigerstar rises up. He flicks his tail at his allies, and with a faint _pop_, they vanish.

I yowl. I yowl so loud, that I'm surprised I can hold it all. Someone's holding me. I think its Crowfeather, but I don't know.

I hear a muffled sob from behind me. Squirrelflight is standing with the microphone. She's shaking so hard, she might drop it any second.

"I-I think we should g-go ho-home. We can finish this la-lat-later," she sobs. The cats in the audience nod there heads. I see a few ThunderClan warriors pick up Firestar's body. I watch them leave. Crowfeather is standing by me, his tail still curled around my neck.

"Come on, Leafpool. Let's go home."

**A/N: -sob- I never really like Firestar after TNP, but really, I didn't want to kill him off! Don't vote just yet, since the toms haven't performed.**


	23. Top 6 Finalists: Part Two

**Warrior Idol: Top 6 Finalists: Part Two**

**A/N: Back again! The toms take the stage this time!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Warriors or any of these songs.**

I step out onto the stage. My breath catches in my throat as I scan the crowd. Everyone there has the same look of mingled shock and grief on their face. Even the ShadowClan cats!

Sorreltail is at the camp with my kits. I don't think I've ever seen Sparrowkit so terrified. He refused to speak after…after…

I feel tears starting to form in my eyes, and I shake my head firmly. Grasping the microphone in my paws, I open my mouth.

"Hello, and welcome back to Warrior Idol," I meow. My voice doesn't carry nearly as far, and it is several long seconds before the whole crowd quiets down.

"Today, the three toms take the stage. First up, Brambleclaw!" The dark tabby pads onto the stage, his amber eyes meet mine for a second, before he takes the microphone from my paws.

"I'll be singing _Dare You to Move_ by Switchfoot," he meows.

_Welcome to the planet  
Welcome to existence  
Everyone's here  
Everyone's here  
Everybody's watching you now  
Everybody waits for you now  
What happens next  
What happens next_

I dare you to move  
I dare you to move  
I dare you to lift yourself up off the floor  
I dare you to move  
I dare you to move  
Like today never happened  
Today never happened before

Welcome to the fallout  
Welcome to resistance  
The tension is here  
Tension is here  
Between who you are and who you could be  
Between how it is and how it should be

I dare you to move  
I dare you to move  
I dare you to lift yourself up off the floor  
I dare you to move  
I dare you to move  
Like today never happened  
Today never happened

Maybe redemption has stories to tell  
Maybe forgiveness is right where you fell  
Where can you run to escape from yourself?  
Where you gonna go?  
Where you gonna go?   
Salvation is here

I dare you to move  
I dare you to move  
I dare you to lift yourself up off the floor  
I dare you to move  
I dare you to move  
Like today never happened  
Today never happened  
Today never happened  
Today never happened before

He finishes his song to a standing ovation. Man, these cats seemed determined to keep their friends on! I feel a pang of sadness at Brambleclaw's song choice, though. It reminds me too much of…

Never mind.

I turn to the judges. "Blackstar?" I ask. The black and white tom blinks once.

"Good voice, bad song. It was okay, I guess," the black and white tom grumbles.

"Onestar?" I meow, turning to the WindClan judge.

"It was the bomb! Yo homie skillet biscuit!" He yowls loudly. I stare for a second.

"Yes, well…Leopardstar?" I ask. The dappled she-cat opens her mouth to speak.

"I think it needed a little bit of work," she smiles sweetly. Brambleclaw flicks his tail.

"Er…Graystripe?" I ask, turning to the gray tom. Technically, Brambleclaw is the new leader, but since he's still a contestant, he can't judge or receive his nine lives yet.

"Well, I don't really know how to do this judging thing, so I'll just say that it was good," Graystripe meows quietly. The audience chuckles. I dip my head.

I try to smile as Brambleclaw leaves the stage. "Next up, Crowfeather!" I meow, a little louder this time. The smoky gray WindClan warrior pads onto the stage. He presses his muzzle comfortingly into my side before taking the microphone.

"I'll be singing _Ocean Avenue_ by Yellowcard," he meows, and the music begins to play.

_There's a place off Ocean Avenue  
Where I used to sit and talk with you  
We were both 16 and it felt so right  
Sleeping all day, staying up all night  
Staying up all night_

There's a place on the corner of Cherry Street  
We would walk on the beach in our bare feet  
We were both 18 and it felt so right  
Sleeping all day, staying up all night  
Staying up all night

If I could find you now things would get better  
We could leave this town and run forever  
Let your waves crash down on me and take me away

There's a piece of you that's here with me  
It's everywhere I go, it's everything I see  
When I sleep, I dream and it gets me by  
I can make believe that you're here tonight  
That you're here tonight

If I could find you now things would get better  
We could leave this town and run forever  
I know somewhere, somehow we'll be together  
Let your waves crash down on me and take me away

I remember the look in your eyes  
When I told you that this was goodbye  
You were begging me not tonight  
Not here, not now  
We're looking up at the same night sky  
And keep pretending the sun will not rise  
Be together for one more night  
Somewhere, somehow

If I could find you now things would get better  
We could leave this town and run forever  
I know somewhere, somehow we'll be together  
Let your waves crash down on me and take me away

I find myself clapping for my mate as he finishes.

"Blackstar?" I ask. The ShadowClan leader snarls.

"As much as I hate to say it, you were actually pretty decent," he hisses. Crowfeather blinks rapidly.

"Onestar?"

The brown tabby looks at his paws. "It was decent, homie-dawg," he meows.

"Leopardstar?" I meow.

"I thought it was really sweet," she meowed simply. I turned my head.

"Graystripe?"

"Er-well, I didn't really enjoy it that much, sorry," Graystripe meows quickly. The audience boos. Crowfeather flashes Graystripe an understanding smile. I nod at him. He gives the microphone back, grins once more, and then trots off the stage.

"Our final contestant, Littlecloud!" I meow. The small tabby medicine cat pads up onto the stage. He gives me a nervous grin before taking the microphone.

"I'll be singing Bad Day by Daniel Powter."

_Where is the moment we needed the most  
You kick up the leaves and the magic is lost  
They tell me your blue skies fade to grey  
They tell me your passion's gone away  
And I don't need no carryin' on_

You stand in the line just to hit a new low  
You're faking a smile with the coffee to go  
You tell me your life's been way off line   
You're falling to pieces everytime  
And I don't need no carryin' on

Cause you had a bad day  
You're taking one down  
You sing a sad song just to turn it around  
You say you don't know  
You tell me don't lie  
You work at a smile and you go for a ride  
You had a bad day  
The camera don't lie  
You're coming back down and you really don't mind  
You had a bad day  
You had a bad day

Well you need a blue sky holiday  
The point is they laugh at what you say  
And I don't need no carryin' on 

You had a bad day  
You're taking one down  
You sing a sad song just to turn it around  
You say you don't know  
You tell me don't lie  
You work at a smile and you go for a ride  
You had a bad day  
The camera don't lie  
You're coming back down and you really don't mind  
You had a bad day

(Oh.. Holiday..)

Sometimes the system goes on the blink  
And the whole thing turns out wrong  
You might not make it back and you know  
That you could be well oh that strong  
And I'm not wrong 

So where is the passion when you need it the most  
Oh you and I  
You kick up the leaves and the magic is lost

Cause you had a bad day  
You're taking one down  
You sing a sad song just to turn it around  
You say you don't know  
You tell me don't lie  
You work at a smile and you go for a ride  
You had a bad day  
You've seen what you like  
And how does it feel for one more time  
You had a bad day  
You had a bad day

Had a bad day  
Had a bad day  
Had a bad day  
Had a bad day  
Had a bad day

Littlecloud lets out another nervous smile as he finishes. Great StarClan, what was up with this cat?

"Blackstar?" I meow.

"Why did I make you my medicine cat? You should be a performer!" He meows. I stare. Wow. Every cat was acting weird!

"Onestar?"

"What were you thinking, dawg? That song! No way!" He meows. Littlecloud hangs his head.

"Leopardstar?"

"I said it once and I'll say it again, you rock my socks!"

I stare at the RiverClan leader. I'm not going to ask how she even knows what socks _are_.

"Graystripe?"

"It was cool, I can say that," the big gray tom meows. I nod as Littlecloud leaves the stage.

"Alright! Now that all of our six cats have performed, the reviewers can vote! Who will leave? Will it be Squirrelflight, Sandstorm, Tawnypelt, Brambleclaw, Crowfeather, or Littlecloud? Find out next time on Warrior Idol!"


	24. Elimination Round 9

**Warrior Idol: Elimination Round 9**

**A/N: And one more cat gets cut!! Who will it be? **

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters, but I do own the song **_**What I'd Give**_

I pad back out onto the stage. It's a bit easier this time, but I don't think any of us will get over what happened the night Firestar died. Poor Sparrowkit hasn't come out of the nursery!

"Hello and welcome back to Warrior Idol!" I yowl, and the crowd begins to quiet down.

"Today, one more will leave us. Who will it be? May we dim the lights?" I meow, and the lights dim. I turn to the first cat in line.

"First up, Squirrelflight!" I yowl as my sister pads onto the stage. If she's feeling anything about what happened to our father, she doesn't show it, but nods at me to continue.

"Squirrelflight, you sang _Everytime We Touch_. The votes are in, and you are safe!" I yowl, and Squirrelflight makes her way back to her seat, where she sits down, a smile forming on her face. I turn to the next cat.

"Sandstorm, please rise," I meow. Sandstorm rises out of her seat, her fur fluffed out in anxiety.

"Sandstorm, you sang _Only Hope_. Will you join me in center stage?" I meow. The crowd sighs in sympathy as Sandstorm joins me at my side. I turn to the next cat in line.

"Tawnypelt, please rise," I meow. The final she-cat contestant rises to her paws, tailing swishing back and forth.

"Tawnypelt, you sang _All Good Things (Come to an End)_. The reviewers have voted, and you are safe!" I yowl. The crowd cheers and Tawnypelt visibly relaxes.

I turn to the toms' side. "Brambleclaw, please rise," I meow. The dark tabby rises to his paws, amber eyes glinting.

"Brambleclaw, you sang _Dare You to Move_. You are safe!" I yowl, Brambleclaw sits back down, eyes shining more than ever. I turn to the next cat.

"Crowfeather, please rise," I meow. My mate rises to his paws.

"Crowfeather, you sang _Ocean Avenue_. The votes are in, and you are safe!" I yowl. Crowfeather sits back down, his tail curling around his paws.

I turn to the final cat. "Littlecloud, please rise." The medicine cat rises to his paws.

"Littlecloud, you sang _Bad Day_. Will you join me and Sandstorm in center stage?" The crowd groans as Littlecloud pads over to me.

I turn to the two cats at my side. "One of you will be going home," I meow. Both cats tense. I pause.

"Littlecloud…you are safe!" I yowl. The medicine cat blinks rapidly. Sandstorm bows her head. I guess she knew this day was coming.

"Sandstorm leaves us tonight!" I yowl, and hand Sandstorm the microphone.

_My sleepless_

_Nights are be-_

_Coming more and more often_

_Cause when I_

_Close my eyes_

_I know exactly what I'll see…_

_I fought long and_

_Fought hard but_

_You can't change's fate's view of things_

_What I'd give…_

_What I'd give to be young again_

_What I'd give to be free and helpless once more…_

_And just have the stories…_

_That you told me…_

_And the promises that no one seems to keep!_

_You promised_

_Me that you'd_

_Always be there for me_

_Was that just_

_One of your_

_Silly jokes you made to fool me?_

_Did you know that_

_You were leaving_

_All of the things you loved behind?_

_What I'd give to be young again_

_What I'd give to be free and helpless once more…_

_And just have the stories…_

_That you told me…_

_And the promises that no one seems to keep!_

_I can't meet anyone's gaze no more._

_I've found myself staring at the floor._

_The pictures on my wall are becoming faded…_

_My memory's a blur!_

_Cause I think everyone knows my worst memory!!_

_What I'd give to be young again_

_What I'd give to be free and helpless once more…_

_And just have the stories…_

_That you told me…_

_And the promises that no one seems to keep!_

_What I'd give to be young again_

_What I'd give to be free and helpless once more…_

_And just have the stories…_

_That you told me…_

_And the promises that no one seems to keep!_

_Cause everyone knows my worst memory!_

Sandstorm finishes to a round of applause. I take the microphone back.

"Next week, the top five contestants take the stage. Tune in next time, on Warrior Idol!"

**A/N: That was close. But I think that song fits Sandstorm more, don't you? And guess what? I get my very own CELL PHONE this weekend. YAY!!! **


	25. Top 5 Finalists

**Top 5 Finalists**

A.N: It's part request week, part miscellaneous week. It will stay like that until the end. Don't forget to send in your requests. If I like a certain song, I might do it over.

**Disclaimer: I don't own Warriors or any of the songs except Now, This Day we Remember. **

**-Note- There is a line in my song from the song Why Must all Good Things (Come to an End) I do not claim credit for that particular line; the rest is mine, however.**

I step out on to the stage. We're already at the final five. Wow. This season has gone by fast!

"Hello and welcome back to Warrior Idol!" I yowl, and the crowd of cats begins to quiet down.

"Today, our top five cats will take the stage. First up, Squirrelflight!" I yowl. The ginger warrior, who is also my sister pads onto the stage and takes the microphone.

"I'll be singing Imagine Me Without You by Jaci Velasquez," she meowed.

_In my life you're all that matters  
In my eyes the only truth I see  
When my hopes and dreams have shattered  
You're the one that's there for me_

_When I found you I was blessed  
And I will never leave you, I need you_

_Imagine me without you  
I'd be lost and so confused  
I wouldn't last a day, I'd be afraid  
Without You there to see me through_

_Imagine me without You  
Lord, you know it's just impossible  
Because of you, it's all brand new  
My life is now worthwhile  
I can't imagine me without you_

_When you caught me I was falling  
You're love lifted me back on my feet  
It was like you heard me calling  
And you rush to set me free_

_When I found you I was blessed  
And I will never leave you, I need you_

_Imagine me without you  
I'd be lost and so confused  
I wouldn't last a day, I'd be afraid  
Without You there to see me through_

_Imagine me without you  
I'd be lost and so confused  
I wouldn't last a day, I'd be afraid  
Without You there to see me through_

_Imagine me without you  
Lord, you know it's just impossible  
Because of you, it's all brand new  
My life is now worthwhile  
I can't imagine me without you_

Squirrelflight finishes to a round of applause. The ginger warrior bows once. I turn to the judges.

"Blackstar?" I ask. "How as it?"

The ShadowClan leader eyes her distastefully. "Hated it. Bad voice, bad song. It's a wonder you got this far," he meows. The crowd hisses, and Squirrelflight looks put down.

"Leopardstar?" I ask quickly.

"Like I say, you're a sweetie. I think you could go all the way," she meows. Squirrelflight visibly brightens her expression, and I flash Leopardstar a grateful glance.

"Onestar?"

"Yo, homie. It was da bomb!" Onestar meows loudly, and cats begin to stare.

"Er-Graystripe?" I meow. The gray tom has become much more comfortable judging since last week.

"I thought it was cool, Squirrelflight. Unlike Blackstar over here," he meows. The crowd chuckles.

"Alright!" I meow as Squirrelflight leaves the stage. "Next up, Tawnypelt!" I yowl. The tortoiseshell warrior, and the last she-cat contestant pads onto the stage.

"I'll be singing A Thousand Miles by Vanessa Carlton," Tawnypelt meows, and the music begins to play.

_Making my way downtown  
Walking fast  
Faces pass  
And I'm home bound_

_Staring blankly ahead  
Just making my way  
Making a way  
Through the crowd_

_And I need you  
And I miss you  
And now I wonder..._

_If I could fall  
Into the sky  
Do you think time  
Would pass me by  
'Cause you know I'd walk  
A thousand miles  
If I could  
Just see you  
Tonight_

_It's always times like these  
When I think of you  
And I wonder  
If you ever  
Think of me_

_'Cause everything's so wrong  
And I don't belong  
Living in your  
Precious memories_

_'Cause I need you  
And I miss you  
And now I wonder..._

_If I could fall  
Into the sky  
Do you think time  
Would pass me by  
'Cause you know I'd walk  
A thousand miles  
If I could  
Just see you  
Tonight_

_And I, I  
Don't want to let you know  
I, I  
Drown in your memory  
I, I  
Don't want to let this go  
I, I  
Don't..._

_Making my way downtown  
Walking fast  
Faces pass  
And I'm home bound_

_Staring blankly ahead  
Just making my way  
Making a way  
Through the crowd_

_And I still need you  
And I still miss you  
And now I wonder..._

_If I could fall  
Into the sky  
Do you think time  
Would pass us by  
'Cause you know I'd walk  
A thousand miles  
If I could  
Just see you..._

The crowd is going crazy! Tawnypelt grins. It's obvious she was singing about Stormfur though. She really must have loved him…Hey! That gives me an idea!

"Blackstar?"

"Love it, Tawnypelt," Blackstar meows. The cats behind him growl .Even I know that Blackstar's only saying that because Tawnypelt is in his clan.

"Leopardstar?"

"It wasn't as good as last weeks, sweetie, but I don't think you'll leave," she meows. Tawnypelt looks at her paws, and some of the cats in the crowd begin to hiss.

"Onestar?"

"I felt it, dawg. I felt it." The crowd stares even more.

"Graystripe?"

"I thought it was cool. You should win!" He yowls. I smile to myself.

"Next up, Brambleclaw!" I yowl. The dark tabby tom pads out on stage.

"I'll be singing a song I wrote called Now, This Day we Remember. It's dedicated to all the cats that fought in the battle against BloodClan."

_Flames to dust, lovers to friends_

_Why must all good things come to an end?_

_Stars will flicker, embers burn_

_Friends ripped away and families torn_

_Rouges galore, Clans no more_

_Things we try to remember_

_And the final battle nears…_

_Soon, this day we remember._

_StarClan sent the prophecy_

_It spelled trouble for you and me_

_Cats everywhere taunted me_

_About my loyalty…_

_Far away, long ago_

_Battles we all remember_

_And the final battle nears_

_Soon, this day we remember_

_Blood flows deep, cats will weep_

_Battles we can remember_

_Now the final battle's done_

_Now, this day, we remember._

Brambleclaw finishes to a standing ovation. Wow! He's a good songwriter!

"Blackstar?" I meow.

"I hate to say, this, but you were…HORRIBLE!" Blackstar meows evilly. The cats behind him hiss yet again.

"Leopardstar?" I meow, turning to the golden she-cat.

"I didn't think it was all that great," she meows. Squirrelflight lets out a warning hiss.

"Onestar?" I meow tentatively.

"IT WAS DA BOMB, HOMIE SKILLET BISKIT! NO MATTA WHAT BLACKDUDE AND LEOPARDSTAR SAY!!" He yowls loudly. I blink rapidly.

"Graystripe?" I meow, turning to the final judge.

The gray cat is still staring at Onestar. "Well, um…I agree with Onestar, whatever he said."

"Alright! Next up, Crowfeather!" I yowl. My mate pads onto the stage.

"I'll be singing My Heart Will Go On by Celine Dion," he meows, and the music starts to play.

_Far across the distance  
And spaces between us  
You have come to show you go on._

_Near, far, wherever you are  
I believe that the heart does go on  
Once more you open the door  
And you're here in my heart  
And my heart will go on and on_

_Love can touch us one time  
And last for a lifetime  
And never go till we're one_

_Love was when I loved you  
One true time I hold to  
In my life we'll always go on_

_Near, far, wherever you are  
I believe that the heart does go on  
Once more you open the door  
And you're here in my heart  
And my heart will go on and on  
There is some love that will not  
go away_

The crowd cheers loudly. I flash Crowfeather a loving glance.

"Blackstar?"

"Horrible," he meows without looking up. More cats hiss warningly.

Leopardstar cuts him off before he can say anymore. "I thought it was really sweet," she meows softly. Crowfeather smiles at her.

"Onestar?" I meow, bracing myself.

Onestar seems to have calmed to a bit, because all he says is, "It was da bomb," in a hollow voice.

"Graystripe?"

"It was definitely an improvement," the gray warrior meows. The crowd cheers as Crowfeather leaves the stage.

"Finally, our last contestant, Littlecloud!" I yowl as the small medicine cat comes out on stage.

"I'll be singing Must Have Done something Right by Relient K," he meows.

_We should get jerseys  
Cause we make a good team  
But yours would look better than mine  
Cause you're out of my league_

_And I know that it's so cliché  
To tell you that everyday  
I spend with you is the new best day of my life  
And everyone watching us  
Just turns away with disgust  
This jealously  
They can see that we've got it going on_

_I can not wait for a new improved way  
To let you know you're more to me than what I know how to say  
You're ok with the way this is going to be  
Cause this is going to be the best thing we've ever seen_

_If anyone could make me a better person, you could  
All I gotta say is I must have done something good  
You came along one day and you rearranged my life  
All I gotta say is I must have done something right  
I must have done something right_

_Maybe I'm just lucky  
Cause it's hard to believe  
That somebody like you'd end up with someone like me  
And I know that it's so cliché  
To talk about you this way  
But I'll push all my inhibitions aside  
It's so very obvious  
To everyone watching us  
That we have got something real good going on_

_I can not wait for a new improved way  
To let you know you're more to me than I know how to say  
You're ok with the way this is going to be  
Cause this is going to be the best thing that we've ever seen_

_If anyone could make me a better person, you could  
All I gotta say is I must have done something good  
You came along one day and you rearranged my life  
All I gotta say is I must have done something right  
I must have done something right_

_If anyone could make me a better person, you could  
All I gotta say is I must have done something good  
You came along one day and you rearranged my life  
All I gotta say is I must have done something right  
I must have done something right_

I crowd claps politely, even though Littlecloud is the worst cat on the show right now.

"Blackstar?"

Blackstar is eyeing Littlecloud angrily. "What happened to the great Littlecloud?" He meows angrily.

"Leopardstar?" I meow.

"It wasn't great, sweetie. it wasn't great," she meows. Littlecloud looks even more put down.

"Onestar?"

Onestar seems not to want to talk anymore. He just shakes his head. Littlecloud's tail droops.

"Graystripe?" I meow, turning to the last judge.

"It wasn't the best," he meows. "But it wasn't horrible, either."

Littlecloud pads off the stage quietly. I hold the microphone in my paws.

"Alright! That concludes today's episode! Next time, one cat will lave su. Will it be Squirrelflight, Tawnypelt, Brambleclaw, Crowfeather, or Littlecloud. You decide. See you next time on Warrior Idol!"

**A/N: Get voting! Don't forget to send in requests!**


	26. Elimination Round 10

**Elimination Round 10**

**A/N: And another cat leaves us!! Who will it be?**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Not Warriors, not the song. Nothing.**

"Hello and welcome back to Warrior Idol!" I yowl, padding out onto the stage. The five contestants are lined up along the edge of the stage.

"Today, one more cat will leave us? Who will it be? May we dim the lights?" I meow. The lights dim down, and I turn to the first cat.

"Squirrelflight, please stand," I meow. My sister's green eyes are wide with fear. This is a hard time on everyone, not just me.

"Squirrelflight, you sang _Imagine Me Without You_. Blackstar hated it. Leopardstar loved it. Onestar thought it was the bomb, and Graystripe thought it was cool. Squirrelflight, you are safe!" The crowd cheers and Squirrelflight sits back down her green eyes visibly more relaxed.

"Tawnypelt, please rise," I meow. The tortoiseshell warrior stand. if she's scared, she doesn't show it.

"Tawnypelt, you sang _A Thousand Miles_. Blackstar loved it. Leopardstar thought it was okay. Onestar felt it, and Graystripe thought it was cool. You are safe!" Tawnypelt sits back down, curling her tail around her paws.

I turn to the tom's side of the stage. "Brambleclaw, please rise," I meow. The dark tabby rises to his paws.

"Brambleclaw, you sang _Now, This Day we Remember_. Blackstar thought it was horrible. Leopardstar thought it wasn't great. Onestar disagreed with Blackstar and Leopardstar and Graystripe agreed with Onestar. Could you please join me in center stage?" I meow. Brambleclaw's eyed widen as he pads over to me.

"Crowfeather, please stand," I meow as my mate gets to his paws.

"Crowfeather, you sang my _Heart Will Go On_. Blackstar thought it was horrible. Leopardstar thought it was great. Onestar thought it was the bomb, and Graystripe thought it was definitely an improvement. After the votes, you are safe!" Crowfeather sits back down, his eyes less troubles than before. I turn to the final cat.

"Littlecloud, please rise," I meow. The small tabby gets to his paws.

"Littlecloud, you sang _Must Have Done Something Right_. Blackstar hated it. Leopardstar thought it wasn't great. Onestar didn't speak, and Graystripe thought it wasn't great. Littlecloud, will you join me in center stage?" I meow as Littlecloud pads over to me and Brambleclaw, his tail drooping sadly.

"One of you will leave us today," I meow, turning to Brambleclaw and Littlecloud in turn. Both cats look equally as scared.

"Brambleclaw, you are safe!" I yowl. Littlecloud looks away sadly, and I hand him the microphone.

"Littlecloud leaves us tonight!" I yowl as the music starts to play.

_It was a cold December morning  
When I knew it was over  
Tried to show our best face  
But we can't go on pretending nothing's wrong_

The tender threads  
That bound us - frayed  
At the edges of sanity

Till there's nothing left but anger in the place we've known so long…  
We've known so long

Welcome my friends, the scenes about to play  
The act is free, and so the denouement  
Revealed to all the skull beneath the skin  
Can you tell when the real performance starts?

This time there'll be no daring escape  
As silence morns the hero evermore  
Pity that it's come to this - a serenade of bygone days  
Of bygone days

Beyond the veil of sorrow  
I see only myself...

Beyond the veil of sorrow

Welcome my friends, the scenes about to play  
The act is free, and so the denouement  
Revealed to all the skull beneath the skin  
Can you tell when the real performance starts?

"Alright!" I meow as Littlecloud finishes. "Next time, our top four cats will take the stage. Join us next time on Warrior Idol!"

**A/N: Poor Littlecloud. **


	27. Top 4 Finalists

**Warrior Idol: Top 4 Finalists**

**A/N: And the top 4 finalists take the stage!!!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Warriors or any songs.**

I pad out onto the stage yet again. It's getting colder outside, and my tabby fur is fluffed up against the cold. At my presence the cats in the crowd begin to quiet down.

"Hello and welcome back to Warrior Idol! Today, the top four cats will take the stage," I yowl. The top four cats are lined up on one side of the stage; each one has a look of mingled excitement and nervousness on their face.

"First up, Squirrelflight!" I yowl. The dark ginger warrior pads out onto the stage. She looks out into the audience before taking the microphone from me.

"I'll be singing _If Everyone Cared _by Nickelback," she meows.

_From underneath the trees, we watch the sky  
Confusing stars for satellites  
I never dreamed that you'd be mine  
But here we are, we're here tonight_

Singing Amen, I, I'm alive  
Singing Amen, I, I'm alive

If everyone cared and nobody cried  
If everyone loved and nobody lied  
If everyone shared and swallowed their pride  
Then we'd see the day when nobody died

And I'm singing

Amen I, Amen I, I'm alive  
Amen I, Amen I, Amen I, I'm alive

And in the air the fireflies  
Our only light in paradise  
We'll show the world they were wrong  
And teach them all to sing along

Singing Amen, I, I'm alive  
Singing Amen, I, I'm alive  
(I'm alive)

If everyone cared and nobody cried  
If everyone loved and nobody lied  
If everyone shared and swallowed their pride  
Then we'd see the day when nobody died

_  
And as we lie beneath the stars  
We realize how small we are  
If they could love like you and me  
Imagine what the world could be_

If everyone cared and nobody cried  
If everyone loved and nobody lied  
If everyone shared and swallowed their pride  
Then we'd see the day when nobody died  
When nobody died...

If everyone cared and nobody cried  
If everyone loved and nobody lied  
If everyone shared and swallowed their pride  
Then we'd see the day when nobody died  
When nobody died...

We'd see the day, we'd see the day  
When nobody died  
We'd see the day, we'd see the day  
When nobody died  
We'd see the day when nobody died

Squirrelflight finishes to a round of applause. She hands the microphone back to me, and I turn to the judges.

"Blackstar?" I ask, bracing myself for another rude comment. Last time, he wasn't so polite.

"In my opinion, the only cat worthy of winning is someone from my own Clan," he hisses. The crowd behinds him boos loudly.

"Leopardstar?" I meow, facing the golden spotted she-cat.

"I was very nice and well sung. I enjoyed listening to you," she meows sweetly. Squirrelflight waves her tail in happiness.

"Onestar?" I meow.

"I loved it, homie!" He meows excitedly.

I turn to the final judge. "Graystripe?" I ask. The dark gray tom eyes Squirrelflight for a second before answering.

"I thought the vocals were a little off, but other than that, it was great," he meows.

"Alright!" I meow, as Squirrelflight leaves the stage to stand next to the three other cats.

"Next up, Tawnypelt!" I yowl. The ShadowClan tortoiseshell she-cat pads from her spot in the line out to my side. I hand her the microphone.

"I'll be singing _When You're Gone_ by Avril Lavigne," she meows, and the music begins to play.

_I always needed time on my own  
I never thought I'd need you there when I cry  
And the days feel like years when I'm alone  
And the bed where you lie  
Is made up on your side_

When you walk away  
I count the steps that you take  
Do you see how much I need you right now?

When you're gone  
The pieces of my heart are missing you  
When you're gone  
The face I came to know is missing too  
When you're gone  
The words I need to hear to always get me through the day  
And make it OK  
I miss you

I never felt this way before  
Everything that I do  
Reminds me of you  
And the clothes you left  
They lie on the floor  
And they smell just like you  
I love the things that you do

When you walk away  
I count the steps that you take

Do you see how much I need you right now?

When you're gone  
The pieces of my heart are missing you  
When you're gone  
The face I came to know is missing too  
When you're gone  
The words I need to hear to always get me through the day  
And make it OK  
I miss you

We were made for each other  
Out here forever  
I know we were  
Yeah Yeah

All I ever wanted was for you to know  
Everything I do I give my heart and soul  
I can hardly breathe I need to feel you here with me  
Yeah

When you're gone  
The pieces of my heart are missing you  
When you're gone  
The face I came to know is missing too  
And when you're gone  
The words I need to hear will always get me through the day  
And make it OK  
I miss you

Tawnyplet finishes to the biggest round of applause she's gotten so far this season. As I wait for the cats to quiet down, I look over to the judges. Leopardstar and Graystripe are whispering together, with Graystripe waving his tail over to Tawnypelt.

"Blackstar?" I ask, already knowing what the answer would be.

"I loved it," he meows simply. The other cats aroubd him begin to glare.

"Leopardstar?" I ask, still looking curiously between her and Graystripe. _  
_"Onestar?"

"It was da bombiest bomb eva!" He yowls. Tawnypelt begins to back away slowly.

"Graystripe?" I ask, my gaze lingering on him for a longer time than usual.

"I personally thouight it was sung very beautifully," he meows. "I would be surprised if you left."

Tawnypelt nods at him before leaving the stage. I turn to the next cat in line.

"Next up, Brambleclaw!" I yowl. The dark tabby tom pads out onto the stage, his amber eyes gleaming.

"I'll be singing _Hey There Delilah_ by the Plain White T's," he meows.

_Hey there Delilah  
What's it like in New York City?  
I'm a thousand miles away  
But girl tonight you look so pretty  
Yes you do  
Times Square can't shine as bright as you  
I swear it's true_

Hey there Delilah  
Don't you worry about the distance  
I'm right there if you get lonely  
Give this song another listen  
Close your eyes  
Listen to my voice it's my disguise  
I'm by your side

Oh it's what you do to me  
Oh it's what you do to me  
Oh it's what you do to me  
Oh it's what you do to me  
What you do to me

Hey there Delilah  
I know times are getting hard  
But just believe me girl  
Someday I'll pay the bills with this guitar  
We'll have it good  
We'll have the life we knew we would  
My word is good

Hey there Delilah  
I've got so much left to say  
If every simple song I wrote to you  
Would take your breath away  
I'd write it all  
Even more in love with me you'd fall  
We'd have it all

Oh it's what you do to me  
Oh its what you do to me  
Oh it's what you do to me  
Oh it's what you do to me

A thousand miles seems pretty far  
But they've got planes and trains and cars  
I'd walk to you if I had no other way  
Our friends would all make fun of us  
and we'll just laugh along because we know  
That none of them have felt this way  
Delilah I can promise you  
That by the time we get through  
The world will never ever be the same  
And you're to blame

Hey there Delilah  
You be good and don't you miss me  
Two more years and you'll be done with school  
And I'll be making history like I do  
You know it's all because of you  
We can do whatever we want to  
Hey there Delilah here's to you  
This ones for you

Oh it's what you do to me  
Oh it's what you do to me  
Oh it's what you do to me  
Oh it's what you do to me  
What you do to me.

_Oh oh  
OOOoohhhh  
Oh oh_**   
**_Ooooooohhhhh  
Oh Oh  
OOOoohhhh  
OOOOooohhhhh  
Oh Oh_

The crowd is cheering, but Brambleclaw is staring right at Squirrelflight the whole time.

"Blackstar?" I ask.

"I hated it! It was the most horrible thing ever!" He hisses loudly. Brambleclaw unsheathes his claws.

"Leopardstar?"

"I thought it was okay. I've definintely seen you do better," she meows. Brambleclaw's gaze doesn't change.

"Onestar?" I meow, turning to the WindClan leader.

"I thought it was rockin, dawg!" He yowls loudly.

"Graystripe?"

"I thought great, unlike what other cats say," he meows, flashing a gaze over at Blackstar.

Brambleclaw leaves the stage, waving his tail.

"Our final contestant, Crowfeather!" I yowl. My mate pads out onto the stge to my side. He flicks hs tail against my shoulder before taking the microphone from my paws.

"I'll be singing _Ladies' Choice_ from the Hairspray soundtrack," he meows as the music starts to play.

_Hey little girl with the cash to burn  
Well I'm selling something you won't return  
Hey little girl take me off the shelf  
'Cause it's hard having fun playing with yourself  
"Once you've browsed through the whole selection  
Shake those hips in my direction  
A prettier package you never did see  
Take me home and they unwrap me  
Shop around but little darlin'  
I've got to be_

The ladies' choice"  
Ladies' choice  
The ladies' choice

Hey little girl looking for a sale  
(repeat)  
Test drive this American male  
(repeat)  
It's going to take cash to fill my tank   
(repeat)  
So let's crack open your piggy bank  
(repeat)  
"Hey little girl goin' window shopping  
I got somethin traffic stoppin 

Hey little girl on a spending spree  
I don't come cheap but the kisses come free  
On closer inspection I'm sure that you'll agree  
I'm the ladies' choice  
The ladies' choice  
The ladies' choice

Wow!  
Hey little girl on a spending spree  
I don't come cheap but the kisses come free  
On closer inspection I'm sure that you'll agree

Oh, hey little girl listen to my plea  
I come with a lifetime guarantee  
One day maybe we'll find that baby makes three  
It's the ladies' choice  
I'm the ladies' choice  
The ladies' choice  
I'm the ladies' choice, choice, choice  
I'm the ladies' choice.. 

I stare as Crowfeather finishes. That was probably the best performance he's had so far! Unfortunately for him, the judges think differently.

"Blackst-," I begin to ask, but before I can finish, Blackstar begins hissing.

"It was horrible. I think a kittypet could sing better than you," he meows. Crowfeather's fur bristles, and I glare angrily.

"Leopardstar?" I meow. To my surprise, the golden spotted leader is shakig her head sadly.

"It wasn't good, sweetie," she meows, still shaking her head. Crowfeathers tail dropps even farther.

"Onestar?" I ask.

"I didn't feel it, man," He meows.

"Graystripe?" I meow, looking pleadingly at the final judge.

"It was okay, not great, but not horrible either," he meows. Crowfeather nods, and pads off the stage.

"Alright! Our top four cats have each performed. Next time, one cat will leave. Will it be Squirrelflight, Tawnypelt, Brambleclaw, or Crowfeather? Find out net time on Warrrior Idol!" I yowl. As I'm leaing the stage, Leopardstar becons me over. She's itting next to Graystripe again.

"Yes?" I meows as I reach her side.

"Leafpool, I have an idea…"

**A/N: What's the idea? Get voting! –sob- It's getting so hard!!**


	28. Elimination Round 11

**Elimination Round 11**

**A/N: Sorry for not updating! I've been busy. I also have written the winning Warrior Idol song out, for the winner to sing (like they do on American Idol). I won't say anything about it, only that it's REALLY good. I'm also working on some little "fan soundtracks" for each of the top 12 cats, of the songs they sang. I might put those up somewhere when the season's done.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Warriors, or the song Leave Out All the Rest by Linkin Park.**

"Hello and welcome back to Warrior Idol!" I yowl, stepping out onto the stage. I'm feeling way better than before. Sparrowkit talked. He said, "Play!" It was such an exciting moment for me. So exciting, that I almost didn't come to this round. Luckily to all the cats, I decided to come.

"Today, one of these four cats will be leaving us," I meow, nodding towards where Squirrelflight, Tawnypelt, Brambleclaw, and Crowfeather are standing. Each one has a look of mingled excitement and nervousness on their faces.

"Squirrelflight, please rise," I meow, turning to the first cat in line. The ginger she-cat rises to her paws, and I glance down at the card in my paws.

"Squirrelflight, you sang If Everyone Cared. Blackstar hated it. Leopardstar thought it was very nice and well sung. Onestar thought it was great, and Graystripe thought the vocals were a little off. The reviewers have voted, and you are safe!" the crowd cheers wildly, and Squirrelflight sits back down, beaming happily. Feeling even better now that my sister had gotten through, I turn to the next cat.

"Tawnypelt, please rise," I meow. The tortoiseshell rises to her paws, looking determined.

"Tawnypelt, you sang When You're Gone. Blackstar loved it. Leopardstar didn't comment. Onestar sad it was…great, and Graystripe thought it was sung beautifully. After the votes, you are safe!" I yowl. The crowd erupts into cheers yet again, and the second cat to pass sat down.

"Brambleclaw, please rise," I meow, turning to the third cat. Brambleclaw rises to his paws. I glance down yet again at the paper in my paws.

"Brambleclaw, you sang Hey There Delilah. Blackstar hated it and thought it was the most horrible thing ever. Leopardstar thought it was okay, but she had definitely seen you do better. Onestar thought it was rockin, and Graystripe said it was great. Brambleclaw, will you join me in center stage?" I finish meowing. The crowd sighs with sympathy as Brambleclaw leaves his spot and comes down to join me. I flash him a reassuring smile before turning to the fourth, and final cat.

"Crowfeather, please rise," I meow. My mate rises, his gray-black fur bristling.

"Crowfeather, you sang Ladies' Choice. Blackstar thought it was horrible, and that a kittypet could sing better. Leopardstar said it wasn't great. Onestar said he didn't feel it, and Graystripe said it was okay, not great, but not horrible either. Crowfeather, will you join me and Brambleclaw at center stage?" I meow. Crowfeather leaves his spot to come over and stand next to Brambleclaw.

I glance at the two cats. Two toms. How could I have known? It always seems like the she-cats are the most favorite to win things like this.

"Crowfeather, Brambleclaw, one of you will leave us tonight. Both of you have done exceptionally well this season. You've both had great performances, along with performances that were…not so great. The cat who will be leaving tonight is…Crowfeather."

The crowd is silent, and I can feel Crowfeather's pain as my own. After all this time with him, the fact that he's leaving to go back to his Clan is unbearable. With shaking paws, I hand him the microphone.

_I dreamed I was missing  
You were so scared  
But no one would listen  
Cause no one else cared_

After my dreaming  
I woke with this fear  
What am I leaving  
When I'm done here

So if you're asking me  
I want you to know

When my time comes  
Forget the wrong that I've done  
Help me leave behind some  
Reasons to be missed

And don't resent me  
And when you're feeling empty  
Keep me in your memory

Leave out all the rest  
Leave out all the rest

Don't be afraid  
I've taken my beating  
I've shared what I made

I'm strong on the surface  
Not all the way through  
I've never been perfect  
But neither have you

So if you're asking me  
I want you to know

When my time comes  
Forget the wrong that I've done  
Help me leave behind some  
Reasons to be missed

Don't resent me  
And when you're feeling empty  
Keep me in your memory

Leave out all the rest  
Leave out all the rest

Forgetting  
All the hurt inside  
You've learned to hide so well

Pretending  
Someone else can come and save me from myself  
I can't be who you are

When my time comes  
Forget the wrong that I've done  
Help me leave behind some  
Reasons to be missed

Don't resent me  
And when you're feeling empty  
Keep me in your memory

Leave out all the rest  
Leave out all the rest

Forgetting  
All the hurt inside  
You've learned to hide so well

Pretending  
Someone else can come and save me from myself  
I can't be who you are  
I can't be who you are

Crowfeather finishes to a round of applause. The WindClan warrior licks me once more on the top of my head, turns, and leaps off the stage and disappears.

"Today, Crowfeather leaves us. Next time, the top three cats take the stage. Join us next time on Warrior Idol!"

**A/N: So Crowfeather leaves us –sob-. On a happier note, Sparrowkit talked! Yay!! It's hard to believe that we're already at the top three cats! Didn't it seen like this season just started? That's what it feels like to me! Thanks to all who reviewed, and tune in next time to Warrior Idol!**


	29. Top 3 Finalists

**Top 3 Cats**

**A/N: How long has it been? A month? SOO sorry for not updating! I've had a bad case of writer's block! Anyways, here are the top 3 cats!! Also, I'm terribly sorry if there is any grammar or spelling error here. My spell-check thing wasn't cooperating for a portion of the chapter, so I has to do it all myself.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Warriors or any of the songs.**

The bright lights, the screams of the cats, the background music blaring in my ears.

But no Crowfeather.

It pains me that he had to leave the show, because now we are not simply friends enjoying a competition, but enemies, rivals. Mates.

In the middle of all this, we're still mates. He's still the father of my kits. He still loves me, like I will always love him. No game show is going to change that.

Pushing these thoughts to the back of my mind, I step out onto the stage and take the microphone. The audience quiets down, but there is still an excited buzzing filling the room.

"Hello and welcome back to Warrior Idol!" I yowl. "Today the top three contestants will take the stage! Which means folks, one of these cats will be your first ever Warrior Idol!" I yowl. At this announcement, they cats in the audience turn and begin whispering excitedly to each other. Determined not to let them lose focus, I wave my tail for silence.

"First up, we have Squirrelflight!" I yowl. From behind the curtains my sister steps, her ginger fur ruffled, like normal. She flashed one of her winning smiles before taking the microphone from me.

"I'll be singing Everytime We Touch by Cascada," she meows, taking a deep breath as the music begins to play.

_I still hear your voice when you sleep next to me  
I still feel your touch in my dreams  
Forgive me, my weakness, but I don't know why  
Without you it's hard to survive _

'Cause everytime we touch, I get this feeling  
And everytime we kiss, I swear I could fly  
Can't you feel my heart beat fast, I want this to last  
Need you by my side  
'Cause everytime we touch, I feel the static  
And everytime we kiss, I reach for the sky  
Can't you hear my heart beat so,  
I can't let you go  
Want you in my life

Your arms are my castle, your heart is my sky  
They wipe away tears that I cry  
[Everytime We Touch lyrics on good and the bad times, we've been through them all  
You make me rise when I fall

'Cause everytime we touch, I get this feeling  
And everytime we kiss, I swear I could fly  
Can't you feel my heart beat fast, I want this to last  
Need you by my side  
'Cause everytime we touch, I feel the static  
And everytime we kiss, I reach for the sky  
Can't you hear my heart beat so,  
I can't let you go  
Want you in my life

'Cause everytime we touch, I get this feeling  
And everytime we kiss, I swear I could fly  
Can't you feel my heart beat fast, I want this to last  
Need you by my side 

As Squirrelflight finishs and the music fades down, the audience cheers leading wildly. Squirrelflight dips her head and turns to the judges, a hopeful expression on her face. I look over to the judges, All of them are smiling and clapping. Well, almost all of them.

"I suppose it was alright," Blackstar grumbles. Squirrelflight beams.

"It was very enjoyable sweetie," Leopardstar purrs. I begin to wave my tail in anticipation for my sister.

"It was da fo shizzle dudette!" Onestar yowls unnaturally loudly. Squirrelflight blinks rapidly, as if she was trying to clear her eardrums.

"Er…it was very nicely performed," Graystripe meows quickly, shooting an awkward glance at Onestar, who had gone back to shining his gold chain necklace.

Squirrelflight hands me back the microphone, and I fiddle with it in my paws, waiting for the audience to quiet down.

"Okay, that was Squirrelflight people! Next up, we have Tawnypelt!" I yowl. The tortoiseshell ShadowClanner comes out from backstage. Her fur is groomed glossily. She smiles slightly before taking the microphone from me.

"I'll be singing Runaway by Pink," she meows.

_I've got my thing__s packed  
__My favorite pillow  
__Got my sleeping bag  
__Climb out the window  
__All the pictures and pain, I've left behind  
__All the freedom and fame, I'm gonna find  
__And I wonder, how long it'll take them  
__To notice that I'm gone,  
__And I wonder, how far it'll take me_

_To runaway  
__(Life don't make any sense to me)  
__Runaway  
__(This life makes no sense to me)  
__Runaway  
__(Life don't make any sense to me)  
__Runaway  
__(Life don't make any sense to me)_

_I was just trying to be myself  
__You go your way, I'll meet you in Hell.  
__It's all these screts that I shouldn't tell  
__I've got to runaway  
__It's hypocritical of you  
__Do as you say, not as you do  
__I'll never be your perfect girl  
__I've got to runaway_

_Well I'm to young to be taken seriously  
__But I'm to old to believe, all this hypocrisy  
__And I wonder how long I'll take them  
To see my bed is made  
And I wonder_

_If I was a mistake,  
__I might have nowhere left to go  
__But I know that I cannot go home  
__These words are trapped inside my head  
__Telling me to run before I'm dead  
__Chase the rainbows in my mind  
__And I will try to stay alive  
__Maybe the world will know one day  
__Why won't you help me runaway?_

_Runaway  
__(Life don't make any sense to me)  
__Runaway  
__(This life makes no sense to me)  
__Runaway  
__(Life don't make any sense to me)  
__Runaway  
__(Life don't make any sense to me)_

_I could sing for change  
__On a Paris street  
__Be a red light dancer  
__In New Orleans  
__I could start again  
__Choose a family  
__I could change my name,  
__Come and go as I please_

_  
__In the dead of night  
__They'll wonder where I've gone  
__Wasn't it you, wasn't it you  
__Wasn't you that made me runaway_

_I was just trying to be myself  
__You go your way, I'll meet you in Hell.  
__All these screts that I shouldn't tell  
__I've got to runaway  
__It's hypocritical of you  
__Do as you say, not as you do  
__I'll never be your perfect girl  
__I've got to runaway_

_Runaway  
__(Life don't make any sense to me)  
__Runaway  
__(This life makes no sense to me)  
__Runaway  
__(Life don't make any sense to me)  
__Runaway  
__(Life don't make any sense to me)_

_This life makes no sense to me  
__It don't make any sense to me  
__It don't make any sense to me  
__Life don't make any sense to me_

Tawnypelt finishes, and both me and her are astounded at the wave of applause that settling over the audience. some of the cats are whistling, and the guards stationed at the entrance are busily trying to calm everyone down.

I turn to the judges, still aware of the noise coming from the audience. "What did you think of Tawnypelt's performance?" I meow, praying to StarClan that the judges liked it as much as the audience did.

"It was beautiful!" Blackstar meows, wiping a tear off his muzzle. I supress a giggle at Blackstar's face. If only I had my video camera. Then I could video ape Blackstar crying over a song and upload it onto ClanTube so that anyone could watch it.

I was shaken out of my daydream when Leopardstar began to speak. "It was very well performed, sweetheart," she meows. "I loved it, like all of your previous performances."

If Tawnypelt's smile gets any wider, it'll come right off of her face.

"Yo homie! Dat was da fo shizzlist mcdizzlist thing eva to walk the earth!" Onestar yowls, again. Tawnypelt tips her head to the side, as if she was trying to sort out Onestar's jumbled message in her brain.

Graystripe is edging slowly away from Onestar. "Yes, yes, Tawnypelt. Loved it." He continues moving away.

The audience lets out one more round of applause as Tawnypelt goes backstage again.

"Now it's time for the final cat. Give it up for Brambleclaw!"

As the dark tabby comes out from behind the curtains to a wave of applause, I realize how much I admire him. Not only is he the last remaining tom on the show, but he's been willing to stay on the show even though it means that he won't get his line lives for a while.

Brambleclaw takes the microphone from my paws. As he turns towatd the audience, they quiet down.

"I'll be singing I Miss You by Blink-182."

_Hello there, the angel from my nightmare  
the shadow in the background of the morgue  
the unsuspecting victim of darkness in the valley  
we can live like Jack and Sally if we want  
where you can always find me and  
we'll have Halloween on Christmas  
and in the night we'll wish this never ends  
we'll wish this never ends _

(I miss you, miss you)  
(I miss you, miss you)

Where are you and I'm so sorry  
I cannot sleep, I cannot dream tonight  
I need somebody and always  
this sick strange darkness  
comes creeping on so haunting every time  
and as I stared I counted  
webs from all the spiders  
catching things and eating their insides  
like indecision to call you  
and hear your voice of treason  
[I Miss You lyrics on you come home and stop this pain tonight  
stop this pain tonight

Don't waste your time on me you're already  
a voice inside my head (I miss you, miss you)  
don't waste your time on me you're already  
a voice inside my head (I miss you, miss you)

Don't waste your time on me you're already  
a voice inside my head (I miss you, miss you)  
don't waste your time on me you're already  
a voice inside my head (I miss you, miss you)

Don't waste your time on me you're already  
a voice inside my head (I miss you, miss you)  
don't waste your time on me you're already  
a voice inside my head (I miss you, miss you)

(I miss you, miss you)  
(I miss you, miss you)  
(I miss you, miss you)  
(I miss you, miss you) 

Like the two cats before him, Brambleclaw ends to a round of applause. He holdss the microphone at his side and waits for the judges feedback.

"I suppose it was decent," Blackstar meows. "But nowhere near as decent as Tawnypelt!" He adds, brushing away a tear again. Brambleclaw nods. It doesn't seem like he's bothered by Blackstar's comment.

"I thought it was very nice," Leopardstar meows. With a sinking feeling, I turn to Onestar.

"Yo Brambo! Yo da big dawg in da house now!" Onestar yowls, once again giving everyone a glimpse of his…_interesting_ vocabulary.

I made a mental note to ask Crowfeather how everyone survived in WindClan without going mad.

Graystripe has moved away from the table of judges and Onestar. "Very nice, very nice," he meows, still looking at Onestar, who luckily isn't noticing what's going on.

Brambleclaw pads backstage after handing me back the microphone. I wave my tail signal to the audience, who promptly become silent one more.

"That was our last contestant of the day! Next time, one of those three cats will leave us. Will it be Squirrelflight, Tawnypelt, or Brambleclaw? _You_ decide. See you next time on Warrior Idol!"

**A/N: Get voting! Remember to consider who you're voting for, because the two remaining cats face off in the FINALE!!!! Also, start voting for who you think Judge of the Season should be! The contestants are:**

**Onestar**

**Leopardstar**

**Blackstar**

**Firestar**

**Graystripe**

**If you have any other awards that you think another contestant/judge deserves, say so in your reviews.**


	30. Elimination Round 12

**Elimination Round 12**

**A/N: The moment you've all been waiting for? Who will be voted off? Who will face off in the finale? It's time to find out!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Warriors or the song Never Too Late.**

I pad out onto the stage. Brambleclaw, Squirrelflight, and Tawnypelt are all standing off stage, looking equally nervous.

"Welcome back to Warrior Idol!" I yowl over the noise. The cats in the audience all turn to look at me.

"Today, one cat will leave us. Who will it be? It's time to find out!" The lights around me begin to dim. I turn to the three cats standing in the shadows.

"Squirrelflight, will you step out?" I meow. Squirrelflight steps out, green eyes wide with worry.

"Squirrelflight, you sang _Everytime We Touch_ by Cascada. Blackstar thought it was alright. Leopardstar thought it was very enjoyable. Onestar thought it was _da foshizzle_. Graystripe thought it was very nice as well. Squirrelflight, will you join me on center stage?" The crowd groans in sympathy as Squirrelflight pads over to me.

I flash my sister a glance before turning to look at the two remaining cats. "Tawnypelt, will you step out?" I meow. The tortoiseshell obeys. The fear in her eyes is there, but it's not as pronounced as Squirrelflight's.

"Tawnypelt, you sang _Runaway_ by Pink. Blackstar thought it was beautiful. Leopardstar thought it was very well performed. Onestar thought it was da _fo shizzlist mcdizzlist thing eva to walk the earth_. Graystripe loved it. Tawnypelt, you are safe!" I yowl. The crowd erupts in cheers. Tawnypelt beams before going back to her spot. After letting the applause die down, I turn to the final cat.

"Brambleclaw, will you step out?" I meow. The tabby steps out. There's a flicker of unease in his eyes.

"Brambleclaw, you sang _I Miss You_ by Blink-182. Blackstar thought it was decent, but not as good as Tawnypelt. Leopardstar thought it was very nice. Onestar liked it. Graystripe thought it was very nice. Brambleclaw, will you join me and Squirrelflight at center stage?" I meow. There's no surprise in Brambleclaw's eyes as he pads over to stand at my side. I glance at him before meowing again.

"Brambleclaw, Squirrelflight, one of you will be leaving us today," I meow, and pause. If it's Squirrelflight who goes, I'll lose all the family I have here. If it's Brambleclaw, Squirrelflight loses her mate. I know how that feels, but at least they'll still be together after this. Taking a deep breath, I turn to the cats.

"Squirrelflight, you are safe!" I meow. Squirrelflight gasps. Brambleclaw hangs his head. The two stand there for a moment, before Squirrelflight pads off stage. I hand Brambleclaw the microphone, and the music starts to play.

_This world will never be  
What I expected  
And if I don't belong  
Who would have guessed it  
I will not leave alone  
Everything that I own  
To make you feel like it's not too late  
It's never too late_

_Even if I say  
It'll be alright  
Still I hear you say  
You want to end your life  
Now and again we try  
To just stay alive  
Maybe we'll turn it all around  
'Cause it's not too late  
It's never too late_

_No one will ever see  
This side reflected  
And if there's something wrong  
Who would have guessed it  
And I have left alone  
Everything that I own  
To make you feel like  
It's not too late  
It's never too late_

_Even if I say  
It'll be alright  
Still I hear you say  
You want to end your life  
Now and again we try  
To just stay alive  
Maybe we'll turn it all around  
'Cause it's not too late  
It's never too late_

_The world we knew  
Won't come back  
The time we've lost  
Can't get back  
The life we had  
Won't be ours again_

_This world will never be  
What I expected  
And if I don't belong_

_Even if I say  
It'll be alright  
Still I hear you say  
You want to end your life  
Now and again we try  
To just stay alive  
Maybe we'll turn it all around  
'Cause it's not too late  
It's never too late  
Maybe we'll turn it all around  
'Cause it's not too late  
It's never too late (It's never too late)  
It's not too late  
It's never too late_

**A/N: Next up, the Finale, where Squirrelflight and Tawnypelt compete for the first ever Warrior Idol! Each cat will be singing two songs, so I need requests. Also, keep voting for judge of the season, and any other awards you think a cat deserves!**


	31. Finale

**Warrior Idol: FINALE**

**A/N: SO SORRY! It's been too long, I know. This story just slipped my mind, and then last night I realized I hadn't updated this in forever! It's the moment we've all been waiting for! The FINALE!! Each cat will sing two songs. Plus we'll have some guest stars!!!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any songs except For Me.**

It's hard to believe we're already at the second to last episode of this show. It's hard to believe we've come all the way from Auditions to this. Today is the two finalists' last chance to perform. After tonight…The first ever Warrior Idol is decided.

"Hello and welcome back to the Finale of Warrior Idol!" I yowl. The audience's cheer is much louder than anytime before-must be something to do with the Finale.

"Before we start off, it's time to announce the Judge of the Season!" I meow. The cats quiet each other and everyone turns to stare at the Judges table. All four Judges are sitting there; their fur is neatly groomed.

"The judge of the season is…Leopardstar!" The golden she-cat stands to thunderous applause, bows once, and sits back down.

"Okay, this is the finale, which means we're going to have several guests performing tonight. I've offered to be the first one's singing partner." A few gasps are heard at this. I smile inwardly to myself. I had practiced for the past three nights, hoping to impress everyone. I just hope it would pay off.

"Here she is now!" I meow. A flash of white light appeared in the center of the stage, and a pale gray she-cat stepped out, her fur glistening with stars. It was Willowpelt, mother of Sorreltail, Sootfur, and Rainwhisker, and a resident of StarClan. I handed her another microphone, waved my tail at the director to start the music, and began to sing.

(**Bold **is Leafpool, _Italics_ is Willowpelt, _**Bold Italics**_ is both)

_**It started out as a feeling  
Which then grew into a hope  
Which then turned into a quiet thought  
Which then turned into a quiet word**_

_**And then that word grew louder and louder  
'Til it was a battle cry**_

_**I'll come back  
When you call me  
No need to say goodbye  
**_  
_Just because everything's changing  
Doesn't mean it's never  
Been this way before  
_  
_All you can do is try to know  
Who your friends are  
As you head off to the war_

Pick a star on the dark horizon  
And follow the light

You'll come back  
When it's over  
No need to say good bye

_You'll come back  
When it's over  
No need to say good bye_

**Now we're back to the beginning  
It's just a feeling and now one knows yet  
But just because they can't feel it too  
Doesn't mean that you have to forget**

Let your memories grow stronger and stronger  
'Til they're before your eyes

You'll come back  
When they call you  
No need to say good bye

**You'll come back  
When they call you**  
_**No need to say good bye**_

The cats in the audience are on their paws, cheering loudly. Rainwhisker and Sorreltail are loudest among them. I turn to Willowpelt and flash her a grin. She smiles back.

"Thank you," I meow. Willowpelt nods, still beaming, and disappears in a flash of light.

"Thank you!" I meow as the cats finally begin to calm down. "Now its time for the real competition to begin! First up, Squirrelflight!" The ginger warrior pads out onto the stage. Her fur is neatly groomed, shining like a flame in the sunlight. Her green eyes are sparkling.

"I'll be singing _Bubbly_ by Colbie Caillat," she meows. I nod and signal to the director.

_I've been awake for a while now  
You've got me feelin' like a child now  
'Cause every time I see your bubbly face  
I get the tingles in a silly place_

And it starts in my toes  
And I crinkle my nose  
Wherever it goes  
I always know  
That you make me smile  
Please stay for a while now  
Just take your time  
Wherever you go

The rain is falling on my window pane  
But we are hiding in a safer place  
Under covers staying dry and warm  
You give me feelings that I adore

And it starts in my toes  
Makes me crinkle my nose  
Wherever it goes  
I always know  
That you make me smile  
Please stay for a while now  
Just take your time  
Wherever you go

What am I gonna say  
When you make me feel this way  
I just mmmmmm

And they start in my toes  
Makes me crinkle my nose  
Wherever it goes  
I always know  
That you make me smile  
Please stay for a while now  
Just take your time  
Wherever you go

I've been asleep for a while now  
You tuck me in just like a child now  
'Cause every time you hold me in your arms  
I'm comfortable enough to feel your warmth

And it starts in my soul  
And I lose all control  
When you kiss my nose  
The feeling shows  
'cause you make me smile baby  
Just take your time now  
Holdin' me tight

Wherever wherever wherever you go  
Wherever wherever wherever you go

Wherever you go  
I always know  
'Cause you make me smile  
Even just for a while

Squirrelflight finishes to earsplitting applause. I turn to the judges, eagerly awaiting their comments as much as the rest of the cats here.

Blackstar spoke first. His white fur gleamed unnaturally. I could tell he had spent a lot of time grooming himself.

"It was performed very nicely," the ShadowClan leader begins. "You sounded a little flat in the beginning though. I just hope that you don't do that in your next song," he growls. Squirrelflight looks taken aback, and I quickly lay my tail across her shoulders in an attempt to calm her down.

Leopardstar spoke next. The golden she-cat's fur shone brighter than Blackstar's. I couldn't decide if that was a good or a bad sign.

"I agree with Blackstar. You were fabulous, but you were flat at the beginning. However, if you give it your best shot in the next round, you should have nothing to be worried about." Squirrelflight nods. She seems to be taking Leopardstar's words better than she did Blackstar's.

Onestar was next; as he opened his mouth, the audience fell into a state of silence.

"That was great!" He exclaims. I let out a sigh of relief. It looks like Onestar was going to act normal today, thank StarClan.

"It was da foshizzlist thing since whipped cream, yo!" He continues. I groan. I knew it was too good to last.

Graystripe had already scooted over from the WindClan leader. Technically, Brambleclaw could've been the judge, but he had decided to let Graystripe continue, since this was the final round.

"I have to agree with the others," Graystripe began. I knew by 'others', he meant Blackstar and Leopardstar. "You were amazing, but flat at the end. But don't worry; you'll do fine in the next round."

As Squirrelflight walks offstage, the audience gives her one last round of applause. I watch her go, and then turn back to the audience.

"Next up, we have…Tawnypelt!" The crowd goes wild as the she-cat pads out onstage. She grins at me, and then takes the microphone.

"I'll be singing a song I wrote called _For Me_," she meows. She nods offstage, and the music starts to play.

_So, can it be true?_

_Is there someone out there, someone like you?_

_Some one who knows how to make me feel,_

_The way you did before_

_Is there someone for me?_

_Who's exactly like you?_

_No I don't think it'd be alright_

_Yea_

_Do you still know my name?_

_Or have you moved on since then?_

_Is there anyone…for me?_

_Well, I guess I could try._

_To move on inside._

_To find someone new._

_But wait!_

_I don't think this is working._

_You're everywhere I see. _

_Is there someone for me?_

_Who's exactly like you?_

_No I don't think it'd be alright_

_Yea_

_Do you still know my name?_

_Or have you moved on since then?_

_Is there anyone…for me?_

_So…I guess I'll wait and pray_

_Could tomorrow be the day?_

_Wait until I see the face of someone who,_

_Strangely reminds me of you._

_Is there someone for me?_

_Who's exactly like you?_

_No I don't think it'd be alright_

_Yeaaaa_

_Do you still know my name?_

_Or have you moved on since then?_

_Is there anyone…for me?_

_Is there someone for me?_

_Who's exactly like you?_

_No I don't think it'd be alright_

_Yea_

_Do you still know my name?_

_Or have you moved on since then?_

_Is there anyone…for me?_

_Is there anyone?_

_Can I find? Are you there?_

_Anyone… _

_For me!_

The crowd is going nuts. Tawnypelt is grinning, but she wipes a tear away when she thinks no one's watching. I grin with her, and grab the microphone.

"So…Is there anyone out there for Tawnypelt?" I ask. The crowd begins stomping their paws.

"YES! YES! YES!" They yowl. I nod at the judges. Graystripe gets up and leaves to the back. Tawnypelt watches him with confused eyes.

Blackstar breaks the silence. "That was your greatest performance yet!" He meows. The crowd gets even louder, if that's possible.

Leopardstar waves her tail for silence, but she's grinning too. "That was amazing, beautiful, I'd be lying if I didn't say that you could win this thing," she meows. This only excites the cats even more.

Onestar is practically bouncing out of his fur, his eyes are bright with excitement and his tail is waving around wildly.

"That was ah-mazing, yo! Quite!" He yowls. Tawnypelt flashes him a warm but confused glance, and then figures out that Onestar's comment was a compliment. Throughout this whole exchange, the audience has gotten even louder, if that's possible.

Graystripe is last, and he looks pleased as well. "Tawnypelt," he begins, "that was by far one of the best performances I've seen this season. Good job."

As Tawnypelt exits the stage, the crowd begins to die down. I realize just how loud they were when the stage is silent. It's like a different world.

"Now," I yowl, "we're going to have another guest star!" The crowd begins cheering yet again.

"Please give it up for…Goldenflower!" The crowd continues cheering as the golden queen comes out from backstage. Her paws are weary from old age, but there's a fire in her eyes and her tail is erect. She padded over and took the microphone from my paws.

"A lot of you may have wondered why I stayed with Tigerstar…or Tigerclaw. Why even when he was plotting to do terrible deeds, or carrying out those deeds, I didn't tell anyone. Why I couldn't bear to lose him, why I cried after he was killed…," she looks up at the sky.

"Well, if I must be honest," she meows, "I knew about his plans. He told me, but I never believed him. And when I saw Redtail's body, I knew he hadn't been lying. But I couldn't turn him in…he needed me." Her voice trails off as the music begins to play.

_As long as he needs me...  
Oh, yes, he does need me...  
In spite of what you see...  
...I'm sure that he needs me._

Who else would love him still  
when they've been used so ill?  
He knows I always will...  
As long as he needs me.

I miss him so much when he is gone,  
But when he's near me  
I don't let on...

...The way I feel inside.  
The love, I have to hide...  
The hell! I've gone my pride  
As long as he needs me.

He doesn't say the things he should.  
He acts the way he thinks he should.  
But all the same,  
I'll play  
This game  
His way.

As long as he needs me...  
I know where I must be.  
I'll cling on steadfastly...  
As long as he needs me.

As long as life is long...  
I'll love him right or wrong,  
And somehow, I'll be strong...  
As long as he needs me.

If you are lonely  
Then you will know...

When someone needs you,  
You love them so.

I won't betray his trust...  
Though people say I must.

I've got to stay true, just  
As long as he needs me.

The crowd is cheering and yowling and stomping their paws on the ground. Goldenflower smiles once, bows, and hands the microphone back to me, before heading offstage.

"Well! Now…please welcome…Squirrelflight back to the stage!" The crowd continues their cheering as the ginger she-cat pads back onto the stage. She takes the microphone and turns out to face the audience.

"I'm going to be singing_ I Dreamed a Dream_," she meows. I nod at her, and the music begins to play.

_There was a time when men were kind  
When their voices were soft  
And their words inviting  
There was a time when love was blind  
And the world was a song  
And the song was exciting  
There was a time  
Then it all went wrong_

I dreamed a dream in time gone by  
When hope was high  
And life worth living  
I dreamed that love would never die  
I dreamed that God would be forgiving  
Then I was young and unafraid  
And dreams were made and used and wasted  
There was no ransom to be paid  
No song unsung, no wine untasted

But the tigers come at night  
With their voices soft as thunder  
As they tear your hope apart  
And they turn your dream to shame

He slept a summer by my side  
He filled my days with endless wonder  
He took my childhood in his stride  
But he was gone when autumn came

And still I dream he'll come to me  
That we will live the years together  
But there are dreams that cannot be  
And there are storms we cannot weather

I had a dream my life would be  
So different from this hell I'm living  
So different now from what it seemed  
Now life has killed the dream I dreamed.

_Wow_….I think to myself. The crowd is still going wild. Squirrelflight flashes a smile and turns to the judges.

"Interesting song choice…But I must say it was very well performed," Blackstar meows. The crowd gasps. Did Blackstar just give a compliment to a _ThunderClan_ cat?

"That was very well sung, sweetie. You have an amazing voice," Leopardstar meows. Squirrelflight just nods and keeps smiling.

"Yo, yo! That was rather fresh, dawg!" Onestar yowls. The crowd chuckles and Squirrelflight sighs.

"Squirrelflight, as a friend, I say that that performance would've made Firestar proud," Graystripe meows. I see Squirrelflight nod, but also see her wipe a tear away from her eyes. I think of how much our dead father, Firestar, has missed.

Squirrelflight pads back over to me to give me the microphone back before leaving. I nod at her as she walks past.

"Alright! Now, give it up for our final performer…Tawnypelt!" The she-cat pads out from back-stage to wild applause. I hand her the microphone, and she smiles.

"I'll be singing _On My Own_," she meows, and the music begins to play.

_And now I'm all alone again, no where to go no one to turn to,  
I did not want you money sir, I came out here cause I was told to,  
And now the night is near,  
And I can make believe he's here._

Sometimes I walk alone at night  
When everybody else is sleeping  
I think of him and then I'm happy  
With the company I'm keeping  
The city goes to bed  
And I can live inside my head.

On my own  
Pretending he's beside me  
All alone, I walk with him till morning  
Without him  
I feel his arms around me  
And when I lose my way I close my eyes  
And he has found me

In the rain the pavement shines like silver  
All the lights are misty in the river  
In the darkness, the trees are full of starlight  
And all I see is him and me for ever and forever

And I know it's only in my mind  
That I'm talking to myself and not to him  
And although I know that he is blind  
Still I say, there's a way for us

I love him  
But when the night is over  
He is gone, the river's just a river  
Without him the world around me changes  
The trees are bare and everywhere  
The streets are full of strangers

I love him  
But every day I'm learning  
All my life I've only been pretending  
Without me his world will go on turning  
A world that's full of happiness  
That I have never known!

I love him  
I love him  
I love him  
But only on my own.

The crowd is going mad! Tawnypelt nods at them before turning to hear the judges' comments.

"Tawnypelt, you know I think you've got this thing in the bag! That was amazing!" Blackstar yowls. I sigh. Typical of Blackstar to favor his own Clanmates.

"Sweetie, you have an amazing vocal range, and that song really showed off the lower part of it. Good job," Leopardstar meows. Tawnypelt waves her tail in excitement.

"Hey! Dawg! That was the foshizzlist thing I ever saw!" Onestar meows. Tawnypelt flashes him a glance, but there's humor in her eyes.

"Tawnypelt, I honestly don't know which one I like better. This could go either way," Graystripe finishes up the comments.

The crowd keeps cheering as Tawnypelt turns away. I smile at her as she walks past, and she gives me a warm glance.

"Alright!" I yowl, and the crowd begins to quiet down. "That wraps up the Finale for _Warrior Idol_! Next time, one of these two she-cats will become the winner! Who will it be? Find out next time on the last episode of…_Warrior Idol_!"

**A/N: Yes, I am obsessed with Oliver! and Les Mis. I was in Oliver! at my school, so I have a right to be obsessed with it. And Les Mis is awesome. Go Eponine! **

**Remember, vote for the cat you DON'T WANT TO GO THROUGH!!**

**Also, please check out my new story, it's called **_**What Happens at Rehearsal**_**, and it's a Charles Dickens fanfic.**

**Pip pip cheerio!**


End file.
